A SonAmy Story Threequel
by T1Weasel
Summary: The final part of the SonAmy Story series. The story now shifts to Dash Hedgehog, ten years after The Joy Of Fatherhood. He's looking to start a family of his own, but it's a long, hard road. Please read and review. MATURE READERS ONLY!
1. Ten Years Later

**NOTE: Here it is, the final part of the SonAmy Story series. Please read and review.**

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 1 – Ten Years Later

_-Flashback-_

A flash of blue light radiates in the lobby of the spa, revealing Sonic, Amy, and Lily. All of the females stop what they're doing when they see Sonic and immediately charge at him, fan girl squealing and all.

Amy summons her red-and-yellow Piko Piko Hammer and jumps in front of her cobalt husband. "Back off, he's mine!"

The women all give pouting looks to Sonic, and he chuckles. "You ladies are about 10 years too late. Besides, I'm a one-woman guy, and Amy is that woman."

The women glare at Amy and then go back to work. One female approaches Amy. "Here for another massage Mrs. Hedgehog?"

Amy growls. "No, I'm here to file a complaint."

The woman (who happened to be the manager) frowns. "I see. Well, what's the problem?"

Amy told the manager about the rough massage and the subsequent search for her wedding ring. The manager's brown eyes flash and she calls the masseuse in question to the lobby. After a short discussion the masseuse is put on a two month leave of absence without pay starting immediately for substandard work.

After the masseuse leaves the manager looks at the pink hedgehog. "I'm very sorry for your poor massage Mrs. Hedgehog. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Amy nudges her blue stud, and he rubs the back of his head. "Well, I'm in need of a job. I'm not getting enough money from my other job, and apparently I have a natural gift for massaging."

The manager nods and then Amy speaks up. "I'll put it this way. He puts your people to shame."

The manager chuckles. "Really. Alright, I'll tell you what. How would your husband like to work here? He'd be on a two month trial period at first, but if the customers like his work, then he'll be hired much sooner than that."

Amy looks at Sonic, and he smiles. "When should I be here?"

The manager thinks for a minute. "Tomorrow morning at 9:30. I'll get you a uniform and see how things go."

Sonic shakes the woman's hand, retrieves Lily, and teleports back to his house.

_-End Flashback-_

_**-Present day, downtown Station Square, 10 years later-**_

Our story resumes at a _very_ nice resort spa. It's November 10th and inside the spa we see a blue figure dashing around. It's Sonic the Hedgehog, world hero-turned-masseuse and current owner of the spa. His 42nd birthday was approaching, and even though his age hadn't shown in his speed, it was starting to show in his quills. Tiny flecks of silver were showing in the normally cobalt blue fur, and Sonic had recently gotten glasses to help him see a little better. However, that fact hadn't slowed down his lifestyle.

On this particular Thursday Sonic was awaiting a very special customer: His own wife, Amy Rose Hedgehog. The rose-pink hedgehog, now age 38, was also showing her age a little. Underneath her jade green eyes, wrinkles were starting to form and she also wore glasses to help her see. Right at 11 AM Amy entered the building and smiled when she saw her husband waiting for her.

Swaying her still-curvy hips Amy kissed Sonic once she got to him. "Hey stud. I'm in the mood for a hot massage and maybe a little fun afterwards."

Sonic smiles and picks Amy up bridal style, making her giggle. "One extra-sensual massage and a hot mating ritual coming right up."

Sonic bolts into the closest massage room and began the "special massage".

_**-Station Square University-**_

In the massive brick building, several dozen students are talking in the halls. Among them was the offspring of the famous Sonic team. Dash, Zachary, Nathaniel, Lucas, and Matthew. Dash was the son of Sonic and Amy and looked just like his father other than the bluish-purple fur and jade green eyes.

Zachary and Nathaniel were the two sons of Knuckles and Tikal. Their sisters, Monica and Delilah, were on the cheerleading squad. Lucas and Matthew Prower were two of the three triplets Tails and Cream had produced. Their sister, Jenna, was also on the cheerleading squad.

Samuel Acorn, the child of the long-deceased Sally Acorn and an unknown father was also at the university, but didn't have any classes with Dash, or any other of the Sonic team descendants. Lily, Dash's younger sister, had just entered her sophomore year of high school.

Jenna, Delilah, Monica, and cheerleader captain Melannie were seen walking down the hallway, causing the other students to move to either side of the area. Everyone moved except Dash, Samuel, Nathaniel, Zachary, Lucas, and Matthew.

They were busy talking until Melannie got their attention. "Um, you're supposed to move when we're walking."

Samuel goes to his next class, but this remark made the remaining five guys chuckle. Melannie, a green hedgehog, frowned at them. "What's so funny?"

Nathaniel, who was known for being the reigning weightlifting champion (along with Zachary) answered. "You are Melannie. Just because you're the cheerleading captain doesn't mean you own the school."

Delilah speaks up. "Nate, don't be an asshole. You should have more respect for us."

Nathaniel rolls his eyes. "No one even listens to you cheer anyway. They're too busy watching Luke and Matt score touchdowns."

The two male Prower triplets chuckled. It was true, both of them were tied for the school record of touchdowns scored in a season. Lucas and Matthew were both wide receivers on the football team but put their studies before their sports.

Melannie looks at Dash. "Anything you'd like to add Hedgehog?"

Dash growls and gets right in Melannie's face. "First, don't _ever_ call me by my last name. Second, Nate is right. No offense to Jenna, but cheerleading isn't all you make it look like it is. Now get the fuck out of here you snot-colored trailer trash ho-bag."

Needless to say, Melannie was upset. Her green eyes filled with tears, and she sniffled. "What did I do to you to make you talk to me that way?"

Dash saw this and sighed. He hated to see a woman crying, just like Sonic did. "Sorry. I'll try to be a little nicer when I tell you off next time."

Melannie ran off, bawling loudly and large tears falling from her eyes. She was faking of course, even though Dash's words did hurt. What she really wanted was Dash's love, but she wouldn't admit it. Jenna and Delilah followed her, shaking their heads at Dash's harsh words.

Monica took a moment to speak to Dash. "Nice job Dash. I like a man who can hold his own."

Dash blushes a little. "Thanks Monica. I didn't mean to make her cry, but she's not queen of the school because she's the captain of the cheerleading squad."

Monica nods. "I'll see you later Dash."

Delilah growls at her sister once she gets done talking to the speedy track star. "What are you doing? You _know_ I've had a crush on him for the last 11 years."

Monica nods. "Yes, but keep in mind who you're going against when fighting for his affection."

Delilah frowns at her twin sister. "Who would I be going against?"

Monica looks around. "You don't have to worry about Jenna since she's Dash's cousin and that kind of thing is wrong. At the moment you need to worry about Melannie and me."

Delilah is shocked. "What? You, my own sister, would try to get with the man I've loved for over ten years?"

Monica shrugs. "The choice is ultimately his own."

Delilah chuckles. "You know the traditional pick goes to the oldest daughter, and by rights Dash should choose me."

Monica nods. "If Dash is anything like I've heard his father was, he'll buck all the rules and make his own choice."

The twin echidna sisters go on their way. Meanwhile Dash was busy staring at Monica. Nathaniel got his attention by flicking his nose. "Hey! Dash!"

Dash snaps back to reality. "Huh? What is it Nate?"

The big male echidna growls at the bluish-purple hedgehog. "If you hurt either one of my sisters, you're dead."

Dash frowns. "You say that to everyone."

Zachary speaks up now. "The ancient civilizations we're descendants of set the traditions our family lives by. According to these rules, if you wish to be with one of our sisters, the oldest must be taken first."

Dash nods. "That would be Delilah, but what if I want Monica?"

Nathaniel again. "If you go against the rules then you'll be forever cursed."

Dash chuckles. "What, is your mommy going to say a spell and curse me?"

Zachary nods. "Yes, since she knows how to do that kind of thing."

The two male echidnas walk off after giving Dash a few punches to his stomach to help them get their point across. Matthew and Lucas help Dash off the ground and shake their heads.

Dash sighs. "Thanks. Ultimately the choice will be mine, and if I want Monica, then I'll choose Monica."

Dash goes to his next class, and Lucas looks at Matthew. "The rest of the Hedgehog line is so screwed."

Matthew laughs and nods. "He's just like his father. Sonic broke the rules most of the time, and it looks like he passed that down to Dash. I just hope he knows what he's really in for."

The football stars go to their next class, P.E., where this week's focus was basketball. Dash made a mental note to himself as he walked to his class to ask what other rules he'd have to abide by. 'I know it runs in the family to go against the odds, but I'm not sure I want my family line to be forever cursed… What am I thinking? Curses don't exist… Do they?'

_**-That afternoon, Sonic and Amy's house-**_

The royal blue and sakura hedgehogs enter the house with Amy in Sonic's arms. It was 4 PM and they'd just gotten back from their extended "massage". Sonic puts Amy down and shuts the door.

Amy presses against Sonic and wags her tail. "Even after 20 years together you're still a sex machine. Mmm…"

Sonic chuckles and wags his own tail. "Thanks babe. You still have some awesome moves yourself."

Amy blushes and playfully hides her face in Sonic's chest. "Awww Sonikku… Heehee…"

Sonic lifts Amy's head and kisses her. "You know I'd love to stay but I have to get back to work."

Amy pouts, using the Puppy Face. "But I want you to stay. Please Sonikku?"

Sonic winks. "I'll give you another special massage if you let me leave."

Amy giggles. "That's an immediate yes."

Sonic and Amy kiss, then Sonic teleports back to the spa using Chaos Control. Amy sighs and sits on the couch when the phone rings. Frowning, she answers it. "Hello?"

Dash's deep voice replies. _"Hey Mom."_

Amy smiles. "Well hello Dash. How are you?"

Dash sighs. _"I need to know what Knuckles and Tikal's rules are for being with their daughters."_

Amy chuckles. "Well, you'd have to talk to them. Angel Island is floating just offshore. Perhaps you could go visit them and find out. I really don't know what their rules are, but I'll ask your father if he knows anything when he gets home from work."

Dash nods. _"Thanks for the advice Mom. I'll see you guys soon."_

The call ends and Amy goes into the kitchen to make dinner for Sonic and Lily.

_**-One hour later-**_

15 year old Lily enters the house wearing a lilac shirt and matching khaki pants. Other than the color Lily looked exactly like Amy and even wielded a Piko Piko Hammer like her mother.

Amy had just finished making dinner and she smiled at her daughter. "Hello Lily. How was school?"

Lily puts her book bag down and sighs. "It was tough. I have a lot of boys staring at me and it's hard to concentrate."

Amy chuckles and brings Lily a plate of roast beef. "Don't worry, I know how you feel."

Lily looks at Amy. "You do?"

Amy nods. "I sure do. I had a lot of men staring at me, but I ignored them because I loved only one person… Your father."

Lily smiles. "So you're telling me to ignore all the guys that say they love me?"

Amy laughs. "Not quite. Most guys will say they love you for the wrong reasons. Sonic had loved me from the very beginning, but he never said he did."

Lily frowns. "So how are you two together?"

Amy's eyes fill with tears of joy, thinking back to that night in the hospital over 20 years ago. "I didn't find out until my wedding, but according to Tails, Sonic confessed his feelings and kissed me while I was in the hospital. Sally Acorn, Samuel's mother, decided to team up with Sonic's archenemy to try and take me from him. She beat me with a pipe while Robotnik trapped Sonic and held me in place. Sally was arrested and was later put in jail, where she died from STDs. Anyway, while I was recovering Sonic told me he loved me and kissed me for the first time. After that, our relationship blossomed and 20 years later, we're probably the happiest couple around."

Lily nods. "So Daddy confessed his feelings to you in the hospital and so on and so forth until today? What happened to Robotnik?"

Amy chuckles. "Sonikku killed him on our first date, which was at Twinkle Park. I found that out by watching the news the next day."

The 15 year old lilac hedgehog nods again. "I wish I could find a man like that…"

Amy smiles. "In time, you'll find the one you're meant to be with. Now go on and eat. Your father will be here soon."

Lily goes to the kitchen and starts eating. Right after she did Sonic appeared in a flash of blue light, standing in the middle of the living room. "I'm home Ames!"

Amy runs to her cobalt stud, glomping him and kissing him all over his face and muzzle. "Yay! My Sonikku is home!"

Sonic kisses his pink wife back and smiles. "Something (kiss) smells (kiss) really (kiss) good (kiss) honey."

Amy giggles. "I made roast beef today and there's plenty for you."

Sonic rubs noses with Amy, making her blush. "Thank you babe. I'm absolutely starving right now."

The two hedgehogs get up and go to the kitchen where Sonic cuts some roast beef for Amy and then gets some for himself. Walking into the dining room Sonic hugs Lily. "Hey Lily. How was school today?"

Lily tells Sonic the same thing she told Amy. Sonic nods and agrees with what Amy had already told Lily. Amy looks over at Sonic. "Honey, do you know anything about Knuckles' traditions in romance?"

Sonic thinks for a minute, chewing on some of the roast beef. "Well, I _do_ know his civilization was _very_ strict about keeping to their traditions, but I don't know anything other than that. Why do you ask?"

Amy eats some of her dinner. "Dash called earlier today asking about it."

Sonic nods. "That means he's fallen for either Delilah or Monica. I think his only option is to find out for himself."

Amy nods. "I thought so too. How will he be able to tell the girls apart? They're twins aren't they?"

Sonic nods again. "They are, but Dash says he knows how to tell them apart. Something about how they wear their… Um… I guess we can call it hair."

Lily laughs. "You don't know what to call it Dad?"

Sonic chuckles. "Well, take us for example. We have quills. Knuckles has dreadlocks but I don't know if that applies to Tikal or their daughters."

Amy smiles. "We'll have to remind Dash to ask about that too."

Sonic sighs. "I really hope he doesn't break the rules like I did when I was growing up."

The hedgehog family resumes eating and talking about various things. After 45 minutes Lily stands up and stretches. "That was awesome roast beef Mom. Thank you."

Amy smiles. "You're welcome Lily. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The lilac hedgehog goes upstairs to do her homework, and when she did Amy looked at her cerulean husband. "Hurry up and finish eating honey. I want my second special massage."

Sonic grins and eats slower, making Amy growl. "Sonic."

Sonic laughs and looks at his pink wife. "I'm almost done Amy. Two more bites and then we can go."

Amy waits as patiently as she can, and when Sonic finishes his dinner Amy makes quick work of putting the dishes away. Sonic smiles and walks to Amy, swaying his hips. "How much do you want your "special massage"?"

Amy gives Sonic a seductive growl. "Come here big boy. You're not going in to work tomorrow."

Amy pounces on Sonic right there in the kitchen, but eventually the two hedgehogs make it to their room upstairs, where the "massage" lasts for nearly four hours.

_**-With Dash, 10 PM-**_

The lavender hedgehog is in the Station Square park talking to Monica. He was wearing a green shirt with blue jeans and his blue hover shoes. Monica was dressed in a red shirt with a red skirt and pink shoes.

Her amethyst eyes looked into the jade eyes of Dash. "If my brothers saw me out here with you they'd be really mad."

Dash chuckles. "So why did you come?"

Monica smiles. "I wanted to talk to you about the decision you'll be facing when you choose a mate."

Dash raises his eyebrows. "Alright. I'm listening to what you have to say."

Monica nods. "You'll be having three girls coming after you. Melannie, Delilah, and me."

Dash is surprised. "Three women? Why?"

Monica giggles. "Delilah has loved you for the last 11 years. Melannie thinks you're sexy, and I find your eyes to be the best feature you have."

Dash smiles. "Well thank you."

As they talked, Monica got much more bold about her feelings toward Dash, and she let him know. "You know Dash, if the other girls loved you as much as they say they did, they'd prove it to you."

Dash frowns. "What are you talking about-?"

Monica's soft lips cut off his talking as she kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dash was so surprised that he almost pushed Monica away, but he soon recovered and kissed her back, putting his hands on her hips. Fireworks went off in their heads, and Monica began playing with Dash's tongue. Dash smiles and does the same thing, making Monica shiver. The kiss breaks after a few seconds and Monica pants, looking at Dash.

Dash looks at Monica. "Wow…"

Monica nods. "That was _awesome_ Dash."

Dash smiles. "Before I make a decision on my mate, I'd like to get to know all three of you."

Monica smiles. "I know you'll make the right decision, but keep in mind what's at stake with your decision."

The male hedgehog and female echidna continue their walk, talking about various things and getting to know each other.

_**-Station Square University, midnight-**_

Dash is back in his dorm room thinking about Monica and everything she told him. 'I feel like I know Monica really well, but it's only been one night. I think it's only fair that I give Melannie and Delilah a chance. This is going to be harder than I thought.'

Dash undresses and climbs in bed, falling asleep in 15 minutes.


	2. The Big Decision

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 2 – The Big Decision

A few days later Dash is seen at the shoreline staring at Angel Island floating just offshore. It was Sunday afternoon, and Dash frowns. "How am I supposed to get over there? I don't have a hover board, and I can't do Chaos Control."

A deep voice came from behind him. "I can help you since I have to go there anyway."

Dash looks behind him and his eyes widen. "Shadow? Where did you come from?"

Shadow chuckles. "I came from my house."

Dash rolls his eyes. "Anyway, how do you plan to help me?"

Shadow walks over, the only sign of aging a pair of black glasses. "I've been doing Chaos Control for years, so getting both of us over there is no problem."

Dash nods. "Alright. Let's go. I have to talk to Knuckles."

Shadow grabs Dash's right arm in a tight grip. "Chaos Control!"

Both hedgehogs vanish and reappear on Angel Island in a flash of green light. Dash takes a few minutes to recover from his first Chaos Control experience. "Whoa…"

Shadow chuckles. "Take a few minutes to get your body back under control Dash."

Dash's response is vomiting. Shadow walks off to talk with Knuckles and Tikal about the Master Emerald's protection from Rouge. Dash finishes "recovering" after a few minutes and walks to where Shadow and Knuckles are talking.

Knuckles nods and looks at Shadow. "Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll get Nathaniel and Zachary to start working on the security system Tails developed."

Shadow nods and sees Dash. "So you finally recovered?"

Dash nods. "Yeah. I'll have to get used to that Chaos Control thing though. That was wild."

Knuckles smiles. "Don't worry. I'll lower the bridge down to the mainland when you leave."

The lavender hedgehog chuckles. "Thanks Knuckles."

The red echidna, now 42, had contacts instead of glasses to help him see. Dash and Knuckles watch Shadow vanish and then hear two female voices behind them. "Hi Dash."

Dash turns around and sees Monica and Delilah. "Hey girls."

Knuckles nods. "Dash, Sonic called me and told me that you might be looking to be with one of my daughters."

Dash nods. "I hope he said that I also need to know what the traditions are for your civilization."

Knuckles puts a strong hand on Dash's left shoulder. "You came to the right place Dash. Come with me."

Knuckles leads Dash to the Master Emerald with Delilah and Monica staring at Dash's butt. Tikal sees Knuckles walking over with Dash and she nods to them. "Welcome, Dash. It's nice to see you again."

Dash smiles at the pinkish female echidna, now age 41. "Hello Tikal. I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Tikal nods. "The Master Emerald has told me why you're here. Both Monica and Delilah are in love with you, but you can only choose one."

Dash nods. "Yes, but what does the Master Emerald have to do with me?"

Tikal looks at the massive green gem. "It's not much, but it's telling me that either of the girls you choose will have rough consequences."

Dash looks at the Master Emerald. "I feel it doing something… Like it's becoming part of me."

Tikal nods. "That's the Master Emerald getting used to what your presence is like. If something happens to either you or one of our daughters, we'll know because the Master Emerald will tell us."

Knuckles looks at Dash. "Are you ready for the tradition rules?"

Dash nods. "I'm ready."

Knuckles looks directly into Dash's eyes. "It's quite simple really. You just have to choose my oldest daughter, Delilah."

Dash nods. "What if I want to be with Monica instead of Delilah?"

Knuckles looks at Tikal, who then looks at Dash. "You're just like your father, taking on all odds no matter the risk. If you do take Monica over Delilah, then the rest of the Hedgehog line will be cursed. Now, that curse can be removed, but it's very hard to do."

Dash sighs. "Why does this choice have to be so hard now?"

Tikal looks at him. "I'm not done. Should you choose neither Delilah nor Monica, then you will remain single and no children will you have."

Dash sits down, the realization of how big this choice really was hitting him. "Damn… I don't feel so good anymore."

Knuckles sits beside him. "Take your time when deciding. You have four months to decide, but make sure you're confident in your decision."

The lavender hedgehog nods. "I will Knuckles. Thank you."

Dash and Knuckles walk to the edge of the floating island where Knuckles lowers a bridge so Dash can get back to the university. Knuckles' amethyst eyes look right into Dash's jade green eyes. "Remember what's at stake here."

Dash nods. "I will. Thank you again Knuckles."

Dash speeds down the bridge and reaches the university in about five seconds. Knuckles raises the bridge and sighs. 'I hope you make the right decision Dash… For everyone's sake.'

Knuckles takes one more look at Station Square before walking back to his family and helping with securing the massive Master Emerald.

_**-With Dash, 5 PM-**_

Dash was in the cafeteria eating the school's version of food when someone sat down beside him. "Hey Dash."

Dash looks over and smiles at Melannie. "Hey Melannie. How was your weekend?"

Melannie smiles. "It was alright. I practiced some cheerleading stuff for basketball season next year."

Dash nods. "I've been thinking about basketball, but I'm leaning toward staying with track. I can't use my full speed, but it helps keep me in shape. I might also try soccer if I feel like it."

Melannie looks at him. "Either one would work for you, but you might want to try football like your cousins Luke and Matt. The three of you would be unstoppable."

Dash shrugs. "I'll think about it, and I'll also have to talk to Luke and Matt to see what they say."

Melannie nods. "That's a good plan. Make sure you talk to the coach too."

The bluish-purple male hedgehog looks at the green female hedgehog. "Thank you for the reminder. Also, while I'm thinking about it, sorry for telling you off like I did."

Melannie giggles. "Thank you Dash. Your apology is accepted."

Dash smiles. "Great. Now, I have to ask you something."

Melannie looks at him. "What is it?"

Dash takes a breath. "What makes me attractive to you?"

Melannie blushes. "W-Well… It starts with your eyes. There's just something about that jade green color."

Dash nods. "Go on."

Melannie swallows hard. "I've seen how nice and laid back you are, but you can hold your own in the face of adversity. I want a man like that, like you, because that tells me you'll protect the people closest to you."

Dash nods again. "Anything else?"

Melannie smiles. "I'll tell you once I've come up with something."

Dash finishes eating and stands. "Thank you. I'll have a decision by the time mates are chosen."

Melannie watches Dash leave, getting those special feelings. 'Don't you worry Dash. You _will_ be mine.'

Melannie leaves a few minutes later, forming a plan in her mind.

_**-Two hours later-**_

Jenna Prower is seen walking with her cousin Dash and brothers Lucas and Matthew. She looks at Dash. "Have you figured out what you plan to do for sports Dash?"

Dash looks at Lucas and Matthew. "Well, if I don't try out for track next year, what do you two think about me playing football?"

Matthew smiles. "I think that would be a good idea Dash. You're big and fast, maybe you could be a wide receiver on offense."

Lucas speaks up. "I don't know Matt. I think we have that covered with you and me, but maybe he can play more than one position. He could be a backup receiver, but I actually see Dash as a running back or a special teams returner."

Matthew nods. "I see what you mean Luke. If not offense, then maybe linebacker or cornerback on defense."

Lucas nods. "We'll let Coach make the final decision, but I like those positions for him."

No one knew that Delilah was watching Dash. 'So Dash might play football? Hmm... This might work to my advantage.'

Delilah returns to cheerleading practice with her competition, the captain Melannie, and her own sister Monica.

_**-11 PM-**_

Dash enters his dorm room and finds three envelopes under his door. Picking them up Dash chuckles at what they all say. _'In case you're having trouble, these pictures might help you decide.'_

The lavender hedgehog opens the envelopes and finds pictures of Monica, Delilah, and Melannie all in _very_ erotic clothing. Dash has to hold a bunch of tissues to his muzzle to keep his nosebleeds from getting too bad. Shaking his head Dash calls all three girls and asks them why they sent him these pictures of them. The replies he got were all the same, that they wanted to help Dash with his decision. Dash tells the girls not to pressure him into making his decision and let him choose on his own. They agree but keep planning to win Dash over.

After calling all the girls Dash lays on his bed and sighs. "Now I know how Dad felt when he had all those fan girls after him."

Dash's phone rings and he answers it without really caring who was calling. "Hello?"

Sonic's voice is heard. _"Hey Dash. Have you talked to Knuckles yet?"_

Dash nods. "Yes Dad, I did that today. It's getting serious really fast."

Sonic frowns. _"Why?"_

Dash sighs. "Knuckles told me everything that was expected of me."

Sonic frowns on his end of the call. _"Is it really complicated?"_

Dash chuckles. "Surprisingly, no. Knuckles said all I had to do was choose to be with Delilah."

Sonic almost laughs. _"Is that all?"_

Dash frowns. "Tikal said that if I don't pick either of their daughters, then the Hedgehog line after me will be cursed. She also said either daughter I choose will have rough consequences."

Sonic sighs. _"Well, I know you'll make the right decision Dash. I'll talk to Knuckles and see if there's another way to do this."_

Dash smiles. "Thanks Dad."

The call ends and Dash goes back to thinking about who he'll choose to be with.

_**-Four months later-**_

It's now March 18th, just before spring starts. Dash, now age 21, was once again standing in the hallway talking to Jenna, Lucas, and Matthew. "I hate how this place makes whoever you choose as your mate a public decision."

Jenna nods. "So do I. They just can't keep anything simple anymore."

10 AM comes around and the dean of the university is heard over the P.A. system. _"Students, the time has come to choose your mate. Remember, the person you choose can refuse you and then be available to someone else."_

Dash, Jenna, Lucas, and Matthew shake their heads. The students go in alphabetical order, and Dash can feel the pressure building. 'Who do I choose? I don't want to be single for the rest of my life, but I don't want to curse the rest of the Hedgehog family line. Oh no…'

Jenna sees Dash turn green and she frowns. "Is everything okay Dash?"

Dash glares at her. "Does this face look like everything is okay to you?"

Jenna growls and slaps him, but the bluish-purple hedgehog smiles at his younger cousin. "Thanks. I really needed that."

Since Dash was the only male who had more than one female after him, he had to do something else. He had to kiss the female of his choice. He didn't like it, but it was either that or he gets kicked off the track team. In his heart, he knew who he'd choose, but the risks far outweighed the reward.

As the choosing continued the pressure and anxiety began building again. Matthew looks over at the sweating hedgehog. "You know, you're worrying too much Dash. All you have to do is kiss the woman you want to be with."

Dash frowns. "If your entire family line was at stake, you wouldn't be all smiles like you are right now."

Matthew sighs. "Do you seriously believe you'll get cursed? That kind of thing doesn't exist."

Dash puts his head on his knees. "I don't know what to think anymore. I don't want to believe it's true, but I can't help but think it is."

Matthew nods, and after two hours Dash was finally called to make his decision. He was going last because of his special situation.

When his name was finally called the lavender hedgehog stands and takes a breath. 'I'm so happy Zachary and Nathaniel are at a weightlifting competition.' He looks around and sighs. "I need Melannie, Monica, and Delilah to come forward please."

The three cheerleaders do so, and Dash looks right in their eyes. "Over the last four months I've gotten to spend time with all three of you. Melannie, you're about as sweet as it gets when I talk to you. You're gorgeous and I feel really happy when I'm around you."

He looks at Delilah. "Delilah, what can I say? You've got the body every man dreams about. All those curves and a laid-back demeanor really make me feel warm and fuzzy inside."

Delilah giggles, and Dash goes to Monica now. "Monica, all I can say is that you're basically Melannie and Delilah combined. It was really easy to get to know you and I really enjoyed the time we spent together."

Dash looks at the other students, most of which have already picked a mate. "This decision is the hardest I've ever made. I know what's at stake with it, so please don't give me any grief."

Dash looks at the three cheerleaders again. "Here we go."

Monica, Delilah, and Melannie close their eyes and nervously wait for Dash's kiss. All three wanted it, but only one would get it. After a few more seconds of tense thinking Dash takes a breath and kisses the female of his choice.

Now, rumors had circulated about what could possibly happen depending on who Dash chose. All eyes widened and everyone gasped when they saw that Dash had kissed…


	3. The Curse Is Cast

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 3 – The Curse Is Cast

A pair of eyes opens. They're green and they belong to Melannie. Looking to her right she gasps and runs off. "I can't _believe_ you took her over me!"

Another pair of eyes opens, and this pair is an amethyst color. They move to the left and see Dash kissing his choice. The owner of the eyes growls and smacks Dash hard enough to send him to the ground. "How DARE you take my sister over me! I trusted you!"

The female echidna runs off, crying loudly. Dash sighs and looks at the woman he kissed... Monica. "Damn your sister hits hard."

Monica helps Dash off the floor. "Are you alright?"

Dash nods. "Well, other than feeling really bad for breaking Melannie and Delilah's hearts, yeah."

Dash gives Monica another kiss and looks into her eyes. "Will you go out with me Monica?"

Monica smiles. "Of course Dash, and not because you chose me. I'm saying yes because I love you."

Dash winks. "I love you too Monica."

Monica giggles, and then the dean comes over the P.A. system. _"Thank you to everyone for not killing each other when your mate was taken. School is now dismissed."_

Everyone leaves the massive brick building to go spend time with their new partners. Melannie and Delilah were nowhere to be seen. Monica looks at Dash. "I need to get to Angel Island and fast."

Dash picks Monica up bridal style. "Hold on."

In a lavender and crimson streak, Dash and Monica reach the shoreline in about 8 seconds. The bridge was already down, so Dash put Monica down and let her run to her parents. Knuckles was watching Tikal chant while Delilah ranted about Dash. "He took Monica over me! He _knows_ I've wanted him for 11 years! I want him cursed until his bones rot!"

Monica hears this and growls at her twin sister. "Just because he took me over you means nothing! His heart told him I was to be with him and THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

Delilah tackles Monica to the ground and starts beating her. "YOU SLUT! YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM AND THAT'S WHY HE CHOSE YOU!"

Knuckles and Nathaniel separate the two girls. Zachary has already run down the bridge and was fighting with Dash. The two males were very evenly matched, and this fight wasn't pretty. Zachary won this time though, putting Dash on the ground and making sure he needed a hospital visit.

Monica sees this after breaking free from Knuckles' grip and runs down the bridge, cut and bleeding from Delilah's beating. "Zach, enough! Please! You're going to kill him!"

Zachary growls. "He hurt Delilah and bucked the tradition he agreed to abide by Monica."

Monica shakes her head. "He never agreed to that! Even if he had, his heart would have made him leave Delilah anyway!"

Zachary goes to push Monica out of the way, but she kicks him in the face, sending him to the ground unconscious. Looking at Dash, Monica goes over to him. "Dash, honey? Are you okay?"

Dash can only nod. Monica picks Dash up, but with great difficulty since he was heavier than she was and also because of his injuries. With Monica's help, Dash is taken to the hospital.

_**-With Sonic, 30 minutes later-**_

The blue hero is just going on his lunch break when Doctor Alnilam calls him. "Yes Doctor?"

Doctor Alnilam sighs. _"Sonic, I'm calling about your son, Dash. He's here at the hospital. Monica is also here, and she's told me Zachary really put a beating on him. I need you to - Hello?"_

There's no answer because Sonic hangs up and teleports to the hospital. After finding Dash's room Sonic runs in and over to his bedside. "Dash? Are you alright?"

Dash doesn't answer because Zachary put such a beating on him. He's suffered a broken nose, broken neck, eight broken ribs, and he's on a breathing machine. Monica comes in from the bathroom and looks at Sonic. "Dash is in bad shape, but the doctors say he should recover in a few weeks."

Sonic looks at her. "Which twin are you?"

Monica smiles. "I'm Monica, Dash's girlfriend."

Sonic chuckles. "Nice to see you again. You're his girlfriend now? How did that happen?"

Monica goes through the day's events, and as he listened Sonic frowned. "I knew he'd turn out like me, going against the odds. What about this curse? Surely that's not real."

The female echidna hangs her head. "I'm sorry Mr. Hedgehog, but it's real. I don't know when Mom will put the curse on him, but I fear for what might happen to him."

Sonic nods. "Do you think talking to Knuckles will work?"

Monica looks at him. "I don't know, but it's worth a try."

Sonic thanks Monica and teleports to Angel Island. Zachary and Nathaniel attack him, thinking he's Dash, since they didn't know Dash was at the hospital. However, Sonic grabs their heads and bashes them together. The two male echidnas crash to the ground, rolling around and groaning in pain.

Sonic chuckles to himself. 'Way to use your heads guys.'

Knuckles hears the commotion and runs over. "Sonic? What did you do to my boys?"

The cerulean speedster frowns. "I helped them use their heads when they attacked me."

Knuckles actually smiles, shaking his head. "I'm glad someone finally did, even though I'm sure that pun wasn't intended."

Sonic sighs. "I'm here to see if there's any way Dash won't be cursed."

Knuckles frowns. "I'm sorry Sonic, but Tikal is already making the spell. Delilah should have been taken, not Monica. Dash knew what was at stake, but he bucked the rules."

Sonic shakes his head. "You should have known he'd do that Knuckles. He's a younger version of me, and he's going to act just like me. Why can't you just let him live in peace?"

Knuckles looks at his occasional enemy. "You know just as well as I do that I have to follow my civilization's traditions."

Sonic punches Knuckles as hard as he can, breaking his nose and knocking a few teeth loose. Knuckles hits the ground, knocked out cold. Sonic turns and then sees Nathaniel and Zachary running toward him. Shaking his head, Sonic punches Zachary and kicks Nathaniel to the ground.

The two echidnas hit the ground again, and Sonic laughs. "Please try again when you've learned to fight better."

Sonic lowers the bridge and runs to his house where he lets Amy know what's going on.

_**-Three weeks later-**_

Dash and Monica are seen leaving the hospital with Sonic, Amy, Lily, Shadow, Rouge, and Tails' family right behind them. Dash still needs help getting around, but he's fine overall.

Sonic looks at everyone. "I've tried several times to get Knuckles and Tikal to change their minds, but it's no good. They won't budge."

Dash nods. "Thanks for trying Dad. I just hope this curse isn't too bad."

Cream looks at Tails. "What curse? You told me curses didn't exist."

Tails looks back at her. "They aren't supposed to. It defies logic to think it would happen or that curses exist."

Monica frowns. "Mom knows how to make spells that are curses, and she's just finished the one for Dash. It has to sit for a few days to reach maximum strength. I don't know what she has planned for him, but it's going to be bad."

Shadow looks at Rouge. "This is why traditions are never broken."

Rouge smacks him. "Way to kill the mood Shadow."

The group of people go their separate ways with Shadow trying to plead his case but getting no response from anyone.

_**-With Dash and Monica-**_

The hedgehog-echidna couple walks down to the park. It's 2 PM and the mid-April air really brought out the smell of the flowers blooming in the area.

Dash picked a daisy for Monica, who put it in her hair and kissed Dash on the cheek. "Thank you Dash."

Dash smiles. "You're welcome Monica. You know, you look even cuter with that flower in your hair."

Monica blushes and Dash takes advantage. "Aw, did I make you blush Monica?"

The 20 year old echidna blushes even more. "Dammit. You made it worse Dash."

Dash chuckles. "It's just so adorable too."

This time Monica hides her face in Dash's strong chest. "You're evil, you know that?"

Dash laughs. "Only because you blush so easily."

The young couple resumes their walk, blissfully unaware of what Tikal's curse was going to do to Dash.

_**-Angel Island, 4 AM-**_

Tikal was putting the finishing touches on her curse when Knuckles walks over, yawning. "Are you coming to bed soon? It's hard to sleep when you're busy chanting."

Tikal looks at Knuckles. "I'm almost done. I just have to mix everything together again to make sure it's perfect, and the curse will be complete."

Knuckles watches his wife continue chanting and mixing the strange liquid until it became a red color. Tikal finally opens her eyes and nods. "Give this to Dash as soon as possible. When he drinks it, let me know."

Knuckles nods. "What's in this stuff?"

Tikal walks over to him after putting out the fire she was using. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Knuckles sweat drops. "I'll let you know when he drinks it."

To his credit Knuckles had been thinking about what Sonic had said, but couldn't find it in him to break the traditions his civilization had lived by. Sonic made it seem so easy though. He broke tradition like he broke the sound barrier when he went running.

Hanging his head Knuckles sighs and looks at the red liquid. 'I'm sorry Sonic. We've been through a lot, but I can't break this tradition.'

Knuckles put the liquid in a bottle and hid it in a place only he knew about before joining Tikal in bed. The female echidna snuggled up to Knuckles and smiled evilly. 'When you need your abilities the most Dash, you won't have them. That'll be the least of your worries. Enjoy your time not being cursed.'

The two echidnas fall asleep cuddled close together.

_**-The next afternoon, 3 PM-**_

Dash is practicing for track tryouts, speeding around the cross country course. All the people at the university were watching, including the scorned Melannie and Delilah. They took every opportunity to throw stuff at him whenever he ran by.

Delilah also yelled at the bluish-purple hedgehog. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TURNING ME DOWN!"

This plan backfired each time because Dash always avoided the fruit and vegetables she and Melannie threw, but the scorned hedgehog and echidna cheerleaders didn't care.

After Dash got done with his warm-up run he saw Knuckles walking toward him with a bottle of red liquid. He didn't know Tikal was watching nearby. Knuckles sighs and hands Dash the bottle. "Here you go Dash. This drink is specially designed to help you perform your best during your tryout today."

Dash nods and drinks the liquid, which tasted rather good. Knuckles nods to Tikal, and she runs over, putting her hands on his head. Her voice sounded like she was in a trance. "When you need your speed the most, you won't have it. The same goes for the rest of the skills you know you have. Your family line is hereby cursed for the rest of eternity."

Dash screams as loud as he can as the curse works its way through his system. Monica hears this and looks over, gasping and running to her family. Once she reaches them she pulls Tikal's hands off Dash's head. He collapses and pants heavily, feeling very sick and weak.

Tikal growls to her daughter. "You dare to interrupt my work?"

Monica nods. "Yes, I do. You shouldn't curse him because he didn't go with the tradition. He only went with his heart. Is that so bad?"

Delilah almost screams at Monica. "Let Mom finish her work and give Dash what he deserves!"

Monica helps her boyfriend off the ground, and Tikal looks at both of her daughters. "Even though you interrupted me, the curse will still take effect. Dash will be slow, weak, and he'll be forced to be a creature of the night. The disease he has will make sure of this."

Dash growls. "What disease did you give me?"

Tikal smiles. "Necrosis. Your fur and skin will slowly rot and fall off until you're nothing but bones."

Even Knuckles is horrified by this, but then he sees something on Tikal's hands. "You've got something on your hands."

Tikal looks down. "Oh no! Monica's interruption has given ME necrosis too!"

Monica shrugs. "Well, you kind of deserve it."

Tikal frowns. "I'll deal with you later."

She runs off back to Angel Island to make an antidote. Nathaniel and Zachary push Monica aside and take the opportunity to beat Dash senseless. Thanks to the curse this only takes about five minutes.

Once they get done they join Delilah in dragging Monica back to Angel Island with her struggling the whole way. "Let me go! Get off of me! You're nothing but dirty bastards!"

Delilah laughs. "I'm female Monica."

Monica spits in Delilah's face, but this gets her nowhere as she is dragged back to the massive floating island, leaving the unconscious Dash lying on the ground. Monica sees Melannie run over to him and kick him a few times before people surround him and call an ambulance.


	4. A Nocturnal Rendezvous

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 4 – A Nocturnal Rendezvous

It's now May 15th. Tikal has cured herself of the necrosis and is on the recovery. Dash on the other hand has been forced to leave Station Square. He couldn't bear to see and hear everyone laughing at him. The curse did exactly as Tikal said it would, slowly rotting his fur and flesh. The lavender hedgehog now looked like he'd suffered a vicious attack from rabid dogs. Whatever fur and skin he'd lost was now wrapped in thick bandages, and he only came out at night.

Monica had come to visit him in the Mojave Desert as often as she could. She told Dash that she was trying her best to find an antidote to the curse, but nothing had been found just yet. Dash had been seen by only a few people, Monica included. Sonic and Amy were busy helping Tails to try and convince Knuckles to change his mind, but it was no good. Not even beatings from Shadow made Knuckles break from his tradition and reverse the curse.

On this particular night Monica had gone to see Dash again. Sonic had agreed to go with her since he wanted Dash cured as fast as possible. Monica found Dash sitting by a fire he'd made eating some food Sonic and Amy had brought him earlier that day. "Dash? How do you feel?"

Dash looks up and smiles at his girlfriend, but his eyes betrayed the sadness and pain he suffered. "Hey Monica. I'm doing well considering 15 percent of my fur is gone."

Sonic joins them. "Don't worry Dash. We'll get this situated soon enough."

Amy calls Sonic on his cell phone. _"Sonikku, how is Dash doing?"_

Sonic sighs. "He's in good spirits considering he's lost 15 percent of his fur."

Amy gasps. _"Oh my goodness. What can we do to help him?"_

The blue hero looks at Dash and frowns. "I don't think there's anything we _can_ do Ames. I think Monica is the only one that can help him, but we can keep trying to get Knuckles and Tikal to change their minds."

Amy nods. _"Tails says he might have a way to get them to change their minds."_

Sonic smiles. "Really? What's the plan?"

Amy giggles. _"I'll tell you when you get home."_

Sonic chuckles. "I'll be there soon honey. I love you."

The sakura hedgehog smiles. _"I love you too."_

The call ends and Sonic turns to Dash and Monica. "Amy needs me at home. There may be hope yet."

Dash nods. "Don't worry about us Dad. I'll take Monica home after she's done with me."

Sonic smiles. "Alright. I'll keep you updated son."

Sonic vanishes in a flash of blue light, and Dash looks at Monica. "How long are you planning to stay?"

The 20 year old female echidna sits next to the 21 year old bluish-purple hedgehog. "Until you get tired of me or until my family comes to find me."

Dash cuddles Monica to him but is careful not to touch her with his rotten flesh. Monica curls up in a ball in Dash's arms and nuzzles his chest, one of the few places that hadn't yet gotten infected.

Dash wraps Monica in his bandaged arms and purrs, making Monica smile. "I love hearing you purr Dash. It makes me feel so safe and warm and happy."

Dash blushes and kisses Monica. She kisses him back, taking a grip on the remaining quills Dash had on his head. Dash holds Monica closer to him, twirling some of her hair in his fingers. Their tongues meet and both lovers shiver as chills race through their bodies.

After a few seconds the kiss breaks and Monica's amethyst eyes look into Dash's jade green eyes. "Dash? I know we've only been together a month, but I've been wondering if we can... You know… Mate?"

Dash chuckles. "You mean have sex?"

Monica nods and Dash kisses her. "Well, I _have_ wanted a family for a while, but what will our parents think? Besides, I'm a little worried that Tikal's necrosis curse has eaten away at a very vital part to the mating process."

Monica frowns. "Can you check?"

The hedgehog laughs and stands up. "Just a second."

He checks to see that his member is still there and smiles when he sees it. Turning back to Monica, Dash nods and zips up his faded jeans. "You have nothing to worry about. The necessary organ is just fine."

Monica smiles and kisses Dash, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. She gives soft moans as Dash rubs her back, and Monica tangles her fingers in Dash's remaining quills.

Dash breaks the kiss and sighs. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't have any condoms."

Monica giggles. "I'm on birth control so you don't have to worry."

She was lying of course, but Monica didn't let Dash know she was. Besides, Monica had decided that getting pregnant would help her parents reverse the curse on her hedgehog lover. What she didn't know is that Sonic, Amy, and Tails were making a plan with Rouge to steal the Master Emerald.

Dash looks at Monica. "Well, I guess a little practice won't hurt. I have to admit though, I'm a little nervous. This is my first time."

Monica purrs into Dash's ears. "This is my first time too, so don't worry."

Dash winks. "Well, let's get started then."

**WARNING: The majority of this chapter is a lemon. If you are not 16 (I prefer 18 for my lemons) DO NOT read the lemon. A note will appear when the lemon is over.**

Monica lifts her head and sighs softly. "Take me Dash."

Dash puts his hands on Monica's hips and nibbles on her exposed neck. Monica moans softly and holds Dash to her neck, shivering as Dash's sharp fangs tickled their way across her neck and shoulders.

Monica moved her hands down Dash's frame, smiling when she counts eight abs. "Mmm, I love your abs Dash."

Dash looks into Monica's eyes. "I love your toned body too Monica."

After a few minutes Monica takes off her red shirt and bra, giving Dash a seductive look. "Do you like what you see?"

Dash gives his girlfriend a good looking over. The red female echidna had a flat, toned stomach with 38D breasts and seeing this made Dash smile. "I certainly do. Now it's my turn."

Dash takes off his bandages and then his shirt, showing the abs and chest he inherited from Sonic. Monica drools and sways her hips as she walks to the lavender hedgehog, her large breasts bouncing freely with her steps. "Rawr."

Dash chuckles. "Same to you Monica."

Monica gets to Dash and looks at his rotting flesh. "If Mom won't reverse your curse, then I'll do it."

Dash looks at her. "You can do that?"

Monica shrugs. "I'm sure I can. My mother can do it, so why can't I?"

Dash smiles. "I appreciate that. Now, shall we continue?"

Monica takes off her jeans and underwear. "Once you're undressed, then we can continue."

Dash winks. "I think I might need a little help."

Monica kneels in front of Dash and takes off his jeans and boxers. Her amethyst eyes widen when she sees the size of Dash's member. "Wow. Dash, your penis is huge!"

Dash chuckles. The organ was 8.5 inches long and 3 inches thick. Monica was already feeling her juices drip down her legs, but she wanted to wait a little longer. Locking eyes with her lavender boyfriend Monica took Dash's appendage into her mouth and began sucking on it. 'I'm so happy the necrosis hasn't gotten here yet.'

Dash shivered and moaned as Monica's soft tongue twirled around his thick manhood. "Oohhh Monica."

Monica starts stroking and bobbing her head along Dash's thick shaft, making Dash twirl his fingers in her hair. After a few minutes Monica stops sucking on Dash and lays on her back, opening her legs. "Your turn."

Dash gets between Monica's legs and licks the outer areas of her soaking virgin flower. Monica arches her back and almost screams as her lower region is teased for the first time. "AH Dash! That feels incredible!"

The bluish-purple hedgehog moves to the inner parts of Monica's opening and puts her legs on his shoulders. The crimson echidna's legs are shaking with the pleasure and she digs her claws into the ground. "OH DASH! PLEASE DON'T STOP! UH! UH!"

Unfortunately for Monica, Dash did stop and started kissing his way up her toned stomach. Monica moans with each kiss and giggles a little when Dash kisses around her belly button. Dash reaches Monica's 38D breasts and softly licks Monica's light pink nipples.

Monica arches her back again and holds Dash to her breasts as they're also teased for the first time. "UH! DASH! YES!"

Dash finally stops his teasing and looks into Monica's eyes. "Are you ready?"

Monica cups Dash's slightly rotted left cheek. "I've heard the first time hurts."

Dash nods. "So have I, but after a while it starts feeling great."

Monica smiles. "I'm ready Dash. Claim me as yours."

Dash nods and positions himself. Monica closes her eyes and waits for Dash's entrance. Dash nuzzles Monica and enters her waiting womanhood. Monica gasps in pain and digs her claws deep into Dash's shoulders. Dash winces from the pain of Monica's claws in his shoulders and waits for her to recover.

Monica slowly relaxes and looks at Dash. "Okay. I'm ready Dash."

Dash kisses Monica and begins thrusting deep into her woman parts. The female echidna sighs softly as the pain slowly becomes pleasure. "Mmm Dash. I'm so happy we're together."

Dash gives a deep chuckle. "So am I."

Dash pinches Monica's nipples and speeds up a little. Monica arches her back as tingles flood through her body from head to toe. "AH! DASH! YES! MORE! MORE!"

Dash kisses Monica again and battles with her tongue for dominance. Monica's loud moaning was muffled but she held Dash close and battled with him. Dash smiles and lets Monica "win", rolling over so she's on top.

Monica giggles and breaks the kiss. "I take it I won our tongue battle?"

Dash chuckles and stokes the fire giving them more light and heat. "I let you win."

Monica lays on top of Dash and nibbles on his neck and shoulders, making him purr. "Whatever you say honey. Whatever you say."

Monica sits up and stars riding Dash, rubbing and pulling his nipples. Both lovers moan as Monica humps Dash's huge appendage. Monica made the most noise though. "Oh! Oh! Ah!"

Dash spanks Monica, making her toss her head back. "Dash honey! Yes! Spank me more!"

Dash does so, making the red 20 year old echidna ride him faster. Dash pinches Monica's nipples again and Monica screams. "OHHHH YESSS! UH! UH!"

Monica digs her claws into Dash's chest as she through her first orgasm. Dash holds Monica's hips and waits for her to recover. Once she does Monica lays down on top of her lavender lover. "Dash... That was amazing. (panting) What just happened?"

Dash rubs Monica's back, making her sigh happily. "From what Mom and Dad told me when they gave me my sex talk, you just had an orgasm."

Monica climbs off of Dash and gets in the doggy style position. "Give me another one, and put your cum in me this time."

Dash is confused. "How did you know it was called cum?"

Monica chuckles. "I got a sex talk too you know. Now, get going."

Dash smiles and gets behind Monica, entering her again. Monica tosses her head back and almost begs for Dash to continue. "AH! So big! So thick! Fuck me Dash! Fuck me hard!"

Dash gives a deep chuckle. "I love your sounds Monica."

Dash moves his strong hips back and slams his 8.5 inch shaft deep into Monica's flower. He goes so deep that the tip of his member touches the edge of her womb. Monica feels this and instantly starts screaming. "SHIT! OH FUCK YEAH! POUND THAT PUSSY DASH! TEAR IT APART!"

Dash is going at half of his full speed, and Monica loves how deep he's going so much that she puts the upper half of her body on the ground. This results in Monica's soaked womanhood opening up more and making Dash able to penetrate even deeper inside her. The male hedgehog reaches under Monica and grabs her large breasts, squeezing the light pink nipples between his fingers.

Monica begins moving her hips toward Dash's hips in perfect motion with his thrusts, giving him even _more_ penetration. Monica looks behind her to Dash, panting and screaming. "DASH! (panting) OH FUCK! (panting) I'M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER ORGASM!"

Dash goes to his full speed. "OH MONICA! DAMN! I'M GOING TO HAVE AN ORGASM TOO!"

Monica nods. "PUT YOUR CUM INSIDE ME DASH! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED! _AAAHH!_"

Monica shakes violently as her final orgasm tore through her. Dash stops his thrusting and holds as his massive load enters Monica's womanhood. "MONICA!"

**NOTE: Okay, lemon over.**

Monica pants and smiles when she feels Dash's seed enter her. Dash pulls out of Monica and smiles at her. "Whew. That was awesome, but I'm exhausted."

Monica lays on her left side and snuggles up to him. "Mmm... My love, we have to do that again really soon."

Dash nuzzles Monica and nods. "I'm all for it, but what about my necrosis?"

Monica smiles and kisses her hedgehog lover. "Let me handle that."

Dash thanks her and sits up. "Come on, we have to get you home."

Monica pouts at Dash. "But I want to stay with you tonight Dash. Please honey bear?"

Dash hangs his head. "Do you _have_ to use the Puppy Face on me?"

Monica giggles. "It's the one true weakness women know men have, other than being kicked in their man region."

Dash nods. "Well, I guess you can stay, but what are we going to sleep on?"

Monica frowns. "Where do you usually sleep?"

Dash shrugs. "Since I'm not in the university I've just been sleeping wherever I can find a comfortable spot."

Monica nods. "What about your parents' house? Would Sonic let you stay there?"

Dash thinks. "Well, we can try. It's very late now, and I'm sure he's asleep already."

Monica stands up and gets dressed. "Is anything coming out?"

Dash frowns. "Why would my seed leaking out be a concern to you?"

Monica giggles. "I just wanted to brag about it to my family and everyone at the university."

Dash chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't see anything, but I wouldn't brag about it. Word gets around you know."

Monica nods. "Alright fine. Now, let's go to your house."

Dash stands up, puts his bandages back on, and picks Monica up bridal style. "Hang on."

Dash runs to Sonic's house, but unknown to him, Monica was plotting her own plan to get Dash's curse reversed. 'Don't worry Dash. Soon your problems will be all over.'

Dash smiles when he feels Monica nuzzle his chest and he runs just a little faster to the blue hero's house.

**NOTE: Sorry for the slow updates. This story is proving really hard to write. Chapters 5 and 6 will hopefully be up a lot sooner than chapters 3 and 4 were. **


	5. The Plan Comes Together

**NOTE: There is a little strong language in this chapter.**

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 5 – The Plan Comes Together

Dash arrives at Sonic's house just after 1 AM and sees Rouge and Tails leaving the two story house. Sonic sees Dash and Monica and smiles. "Well hello there you two. What are you doing here so late at night?"

Dash chuckles. "If you don't mind Dad, we'd like to stay here tonight."

Sonic chuckles. "For how long?"

Dash looks at Monica, now sleeping in his arms. "At the moment, just for the night."

Sonic lets them in and locks the door. "Alright. You know you guys are welcome anytime, not just for one night."

Dash nods. "I do know that, and we both appreciate it."

Sonic lets them sleep in the spare bedroom and goes upstairs to his bedroom. Amy's waiting for him and purrs in a seductive way. "Sonikku... Come get some special loving."

Sonic smiles and gets in bed, pulling Amy to him and beginning another mating session. Two hours later the pink and blue hedgehogs are still going at it. Dash finally gets frustrated and goes to their room. "Seriously guys. You've been doing this for-HOLY SHIT!"

Dash's jade eyes widen when he sees Sonic really pounding Amy. Monica comes upstairs and finds Dash frozen stiff. "Dash? What are you-Oh wow..."

Sonic and Amy are too busy to notice Dash and Monica staring wide-eyed at them. Monica recovers first and gently pulls on Dash. "Come on honey. Let them have their privacy."

Dash finally comes back to reality. "Y-Yeah, that's a visual that's burned into my memory now."

Monica giggles. "If you want I can help you forget that visual for a while."

Dash chuckles. "That's an immediate yes."

They go back to their room and have their second mating session of the night. Lily was a heavy sleeper and luckily didn't hear the loud screaming and moaning.

_**-2 PM-**_

Lily has long since gone to school when Dash wakes up. His hips are sore, but he believes it was well worth it. Monica was sleeping on top of him with a content smile on her face. Last night's second mating session lasted three hours and Dash blew Monica's mind. He gave her ten orgasms and made her fall more in love with him.

Sonic and Amy are eating lunch when Dash walks in. "Mmm that smells good. What's for lunch?"

Amy smiles. "We're having some leftover pancakes from dinner last night. We decided to have breakfast for dinner."

Dash takes some pancakes and sits down. "Thanks Mom."

Monica comes in a few minutes later and sniffs the air. "Something smells awesome. May I have some?"

Sonic nods. "Certainly Monica."

The red female echidna sits down and eats some of the pancakes while Dash looks at his parents. "You guys kept me up last night, and I kind of walked in on you guys..."

Amy looks at Sonic, who looks at Dash. "Was it just you or did Monica see us too?"

Monica sighs. "We both saw you, but it wasn't intentional. I went up to get Dash when I saw you and Mrs. Hedgehog really going at it."

Sonic and Amy blush, and Amy replies. "If Dash inherited any of Sonikku's bedroom skills, you're really going to love mating together."

Monica and Dash blush heavily, and Monica answers Amy. "Um... Well, we kind of already are mating."

Sonic and Amy give wide-eyed looks to each other and Dash chuckles. "Monica's on birth control, so we won't have to worry about her getting pregnant."

Sonic nods. "Alright. As long as you guys are taking precautions."

After lunch Dash takes Monica to Angel Island while Sonic and Amy go to Tails' workshop.

_**-The Mystic Ruins-**_

Sonic and Amy arrive outside the heavy steel door and knock on it. A hatch opens and a pair of ocean blue eyes looks at them. "Sonic. Amy."

The hatch closes and the door opens. Sonic holds Amy's hand and the two hedgehogs walk inside. Both hedgehogs are wearing red shirts, blue jeans, and red shoes. A single light is on and it's pointing to a table in the middle of the room. A slender figure appears, wearing an aquamarine tank top and blue jeans.

This woman is Rouge, and Sonic chuckles. "You finally gave up the body suit?"

Rouge smiles and shows Sonic a 20 karat diamond ring. "I'm a married woman now Sonic. I feel I should at least look the part."

Tails joins them, wearing an orange shirt and matching shorts. "Alright guys. Let's go over the plan again. Sonic, you and Amy are going to ask Knuckles if you can go visit the Sky Sanctuary with him and Tikal. Meanwhile Rouge and I are going to crack the security system around the Master Emerald. Rouge, you get to fly off with it."

Rouge smiles. "Doing what I do best. Cool."

Sonic frowns. "What about Delilah, Nathaniel, and Zachary?"

Tails nods. "Way ahead of you. Shadow has volunteered to tie them up for a bit."

Amy frowns. "What does he mean by that?"

Sonic chuckles. "I guess we'll see."

Rouge speaks up. "The Master Emerald weighs 200 pounds. What if I can't lift it?"

Tails looks at Sonic. "If that happens, either Sonic or Shadow will have to use Chaos Control."

Sonic nods. "Alright."

Tails nods. "Okay. Does everyone understand the plan?"

Tails sees nodding and smiles. "If we pull this off, we can use the Master Emerald as leverage to get Knuckles and Tikal to reverse Dash's curse."

Rouge speaks up again. "Why did you hedgehogs dress the same way?"

Amy frowns. "Couples do that on occasion."

Rouge shrugs. "If you say so."

Tails looks everyone in the eyes. "Okay, everyone understands the plan. When do you want to do this?"

Amy thinks. "I say a week from now. I'm sure there's more work to be done."

Sonic nods. "We'll have to find out what kind of security system is on the Master Emerald first. After that, Tails can come up with a gizmo to crack the system."

Tails nods. "Rouge, you want to check out that system?"

Rouge nods. "Certainly. It's been 25 years since I did any reconnaissance missions."

Tails chuckles. "I'll join you on that mission since I need to know what I'll have to crack."

Sonic nods. "It's settled then. One week from now, we strike."

The other three members of the group nod and go their separate ways. Amy looks at Sonic. "Do you think this will work?"

Sonic smiles. "If beatings and reason don't work, then stealing Knuckles' precious Master Emerald will."

_**-The next day, 2 AM-**_

Tails and Rouge fly over to Angel Island and land behind the Master Emerald. Knuckles is just going to bed and has no idea the fox and bat are on the floating island.

Rouge turns on a flashlight she's wearing on her head. "Okay Tails. Let's get to work."

Tails turns on his own light and nods. "It looks like a really high-end security system."

Rouge nods. "I recognize this system. It's government issue only."

Tails frowns at her. "If that's the case, how did Knuckles get it?"

Rouge chuckles. "He had a short stint with myself and Shadow at GUN four years ago. Remember?"

The twin-tailed fox nods. "I do, but why did he wait this long to install it?"

The white bat smiles. "You should know Knuckles by now. Things don't occur to him very well."

Tails laughs a little and the two partners in crime resume their work. Tails realizes this system will be tough to crack, and _then_ they found out the system has a second system built in. The backup system aims several infrared lasers at the Master Emerald and magnetically seals it to a neodymium plate.

Tails shakes his head. "If we can make this work, we'll go down in history."

Rouge nods. "How will you get through the backup system?"

Tails thinks for a second. "It took five seconds for the backup system to kick in. We'll have five seconds to lift the Master Emerald and get flying before an alarm goes off."

The white jewel thief chuckles. "I'm glad you're helping me. I don't know if I'll be able to lift that emerald by myself."

The orange fox nods. "No problem. Now, let's get out of here. There's no telling who might show up."

Rouge nods and they fly off, unseen by anyone on Angel Island.

_**-Noon-**_

Tails is working on devices to beat the security system. Rouge has gone to see Sonic and Amy. Shadow is also there. "Rouge has told me of the offensive to steal the Master Emerald."

Sonic nods. "Have you guys found anything on the security system?"

Rouge nods. "It's government issue only."

Amy frowns. "How did he get his hands on something like that?"

Shadow shakes his head. "I still maintain GUN shouldn't have hired him. Four years ago they asked him to be in the agency when Tails and the faker declined to join."

Sonic frowns. "I still maintain that _you're_ the faker, but continue the story."

Shadow chuckles. "Let's just say Knuckles almost cost GUN several high-risk missions. When he left, they gave him the security system as a joke."

Sonic nods. "I wonder why it's taken him this long to install the system on the Master Emerald."

Rouge smiles. "Tails asked the same thing. I told him things didn't occur to him very easily, and that's what almost cost GUN those high-risk missions."

Amy giggles. "That first part is so true."

Shadow speaks again. "Rouge has also told me that my job will be to tie up Zachary, Nathaniel, and Delilah. Does that mean literally?"

Sonic nods. "If you have to. Stealth is of the utmost importance for this mission, so literally tying them up may be the best option."

Shadow smiles, which he didn't do very often. "Excellent. What are you and Amy going to do?"

Sonic winks at Amy, making her giggle and blush. "Ames and I are going to distract Knuckles and Tikal by taking them on a picnic in the Sky Sanctuary."

Rouge looks at her husband. "Tails and I are going to crack the security system and steal the Master Emerald. However, it's a tough system to crack."

She goes over the system with the three hedgehogs, and Shadow nods. "So if you and Tails can't lift the Master Emerald, either me or Sonic will have to use Chaos Control?"

Sonic looks at the black hedgehog. "You'd have a better chance to help them than I would. The Sky Sanctuary is a long way from the Master Emerald."

Shadow nods and looks at the royal blue hedgehog. "Alright. Now that you mention it, since I'd be closer it _would_ be easier for me."

Amy nods. "So it's settled. Six days from now, we take the Master Emerald."

The four partners in crime go over some last details before Shadow and Rouge go back to their house. The pink hedgehog looks at Sonic. "This sounds harder than it first did."

Sonic smiles. "I know exactly what will help you feel a little better."

Amy giggles. "I don't know how mating will help me feel better about this, but if it works, then great."

Sonic carries Amy upstairs where they have another of their legendary mating sessions.

_**-One week later, 3 PM-**_

Tails is at Shadow and Rouge's house showing Rouge the device he'd come up with. "I've tested this device for three straight days."

Rouge chuckles. "I know, since you've tested it on _my_ house."

Tails laughs. "Hey, it works doesn't it?"

Rouge nods. "Well, once Sonic and Amy get here we can come up with a cheesy but obligatory name for this mission."

As if on cue Sonic and Amy walk in. "Did we miss anything?"

Shadow shakes his head. "Not at all. We were just about to pick a corny name for this mission."

Tails chuckles. "Before we begin, I told Cream about Dash's situation and she wants in."

Everyone gives their approval, so Tails nods. "Okay, onto the unnecessary name for this operation."

Shadow lets everyone else go first. Tails thinks for a minute. "Hmm... How about Mission: Almost Impossible?"

Sonic gives him a playful frown. "Tails, come on. This is a barely serious decision we have to make here. FOCUS!"

Amy speaks up. "What about Operation: Getting The Green?"

Rouge shakes her head. "That's too close to what we're doing. Sonic? Any ideas?"

Sonic thinks. "Operation: Rock The Cradle?"

Shadow shakes his head and looks at his wife. "Rouge, how about you?"

Rouge taps a finger on her huge oak table. "Mission: Completely Possible?"

Shadow sighs. "You guys took the silliness way too seriously. Here's my suggestion. Operation: Leverage. It's to the point and still fairly serious."

Tails nods. "That works."

Rouge nods. "Tomorrow, Operation: Leverage strikes."

The group goes their separate ways and gets ready for the mission.


	6. Operation: Leverage

**NOTE: There's a little strong language near the end of this chapter too.**

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 6 – Operation: Leverage

It's May 24th, 10 AM. The day of Operation: Leverage had arrived. Dash had been informed of the plan but had been asked to keep himself and Monica out of it. Monica smiled and held Dash close. At this point, 30 percent of his rich lavender fur was gone, and 20 percent of his skin was rotten. Thick bandages were all that separated Monica from a horrible disease. The hedgehog-echidna couple had also recently adopted a stray cat, and Monica developed an obsession for the animal.

Tails had perfected the security-cracking device, and he was ready. Sonic and Amy were getting a picnic basket ready for their picnic with Knuckles and Tikal in the Sky Sanctuary. Rouge and Shadow were getting some heavy chains ready for tying up Knuckles and Tikal's other children.

Cream was with Sonic and Amy helping them get ready. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Knuckles and Tikal will be really mad at you for stealing the Master Emerald."

Sonic looks at the 37 year old rabbit. "He's left us no choice Cream. If we want Dash's curse reversed, this is our only option."

Cream nods and continues helping them get ready. Just like her mother Vanilla, Cream had aged well. She carried her mother's figure and kind nature, always helping when she could. Cream had also made the food for the picnic they were distracting Knuckles and Tikal with. Tails had estimated that it would take about three hours to crack the security system, so the picnic shouldn't be rushed. Once all the preparations were made the group met up at the shoreline.

Sonic and Shadow look at each other and nod. "Chaos Control!"

The three couples vanish in a flash of bluish-green light.

_**-Angel Island, 10:30 AM-**_

The six thieves appear on the floating island and Tails looks at Rouge. "Ready?"

Rouge looks at the group. "Get to work guys. We'll meet at my house in four hours."

Tails and Rouge turn on their cloaking devices, vanishing from sight. Shadow nods. "Alright, time to find Zachary, Delilah, and Nathaniel."

He goes off to complete his task while Sonic, Amy, and Cream set off to find Knuckles and Tikal. They find the echidna couple near the teleporter that takes them to the Sky Sanctuary. Knuckles sees them and gives them a confused look. "Going on a picnic?"

Sonic chuckles. "Me, Ames, and Cream were hoping you two would join us. Also, Cream has never been to the Sky Sanctuary and she asked us if she could come."

Tikal smiles. "That's funny. I've never been to the Sky Sanctuary either."

Knuckles smiles. "Come on, let's have that picnic."

The teleporter is activated, and one at a time the group goes to the Sky Sanctuary.

_**-With Shadow-**_

We find the black hedgehog sneaking around the lush foliage looking for Knuckles and Tikal's children. Monica was busy with Dash, so it was just Delilah, Zachary, and Nathaniel. Shadow finds Zachary and Nathaniel wrestling with each other. Delilah was filming it for their college filming class. Shadow watches them carefully, waiting for his chance to strike. He doesn't have to wait long, because the big male echidnas call for a break. Shadow decides to play it cool and walks over to them.

Delilah sees him and frowns. "What are you doing here Shadow?"

Shadow shrugs. "I was looking for Knuckles but I stumbled on your wrestling match."

Zachary looks him over. "You look like you know a move or two. Want to help us out?"

Shadow nods. "Sure. I have a move you two might like."

Shadow has Delilah film his "wrestling move" and he tries not to laugh. 'I can't believe they're falling for this!'

Shadow gets Zachary and Nathaniel close together. "This move is called the Double Knockout. It's a surprise move, and it might be considered dirty. Anyway, it goes like this."

Shadow slams their heads together almost as hard as he can. The two male echidnas drop like logs, unconscious. Delilah is so shocked that Shadow has no problem making her faint. Once she does Shadow picks up the camera and chuckles. "We'll be right back after these messages."

Shadow fries the camera with a burst of Chaos energy, retrieves the heavy chains, and chains the echidnas to trees far away from each other. After he's done Shadow joins Rouge and Tails in trying to crack the government issue security system. "The three echidnas have been taken care of."

Rouge nods. "Great job hon. Help us with this system."

Shadow is given a cloaking device, and he helps the white bat and orange fox.

_**-Meanwhile, with Sonic, Amy, and Cream-**_

The hedgehog couple and rabbit are at the main entrance to the Sky Sanctuary with Knuckles and Tikal. Cream speaks the same thing Tikal is thinking. "It's beautiful..."

Sonic and Amy follow Knuckles and Tikal as they walk through the huge area. For Sonic it was a trip 27 years back in time. "All those years ago, when Robotnik was stealing the Master Emerald... I finally get to see the beauty of this place."

Knuckles nods. "To think it was so long ago… 27 years I believe."

Sonic nods. "Yes, that's right. I'm glad I can finally get a good look at this place."

Amy was awestruck at the same beauty Sonic was admiring. Like Tikal and Cream, she'd never been to this part of Angel Island either. Sonic held her hand as the group walked along, trying to find a good spot to have a picnic. It takes about 20 minutes, but eventually they find a spot near the middle of the Sky Sanctuary.

Amy lays out the blanket and Sonic puts down the basket. "I hope everyone's hungry. Ames and Cream packed enough for everyone."

The five friends sit down on the blanket and start eating. Amy and Cream had made ham and cheese subs with various soda to drink. Sonic looks at the three females. "How do you girls like the Sky Sanctuary?"

Tikal smiles. "It's gorgeous. I wonder why Knuckles hasn't taken me here before."

Cream nods. "Same with Miles."

Amy looks at Sonic. "Same with you Sonic. Why haven't you taken me here before?"

Sonic blushes. "W-Well, I guess I kind of forgot to ask you since we were raising a family when I wanted to take you."

Knuckles looks at Tikal. "I would have taken you here if you'd asked me to."

Tikal rolls her eyes and Cream speaks up. "I'll ask Miles to take me here more often. This is a beautiful place."

As they eat, Sonic, Amy, and Cream keep Knuckles and Tikal distracted. It's not easy to do for three hours, but somehow the pink and blue hedgehogs make it work. Cream is nervous the whole time but hides it well. Knuckles and Tikal never suspected anything was happening to the Master Emerald. If something _was_ happening, the security system would go off... Right?

_**-With Shadow, Tails, and Rouge-**_

It's been three hours since Operation: Leverage began. Tails, Rouge, and Shadow are just about to crack the system. Tails looks at Shadow. "When we say go, we've got five seconds to lift the Master Emerald away from the neodymium magnet. If me and Rouge fail to lift it, then you'll have to use Chaos Control."

Shadow nods. "Ready when you are."

Tails and Rouge get a running start from 20 feet away and everyone deactivates their cloaking devices. When they jump they shout the command. "NOW!"

Shadow cracks the system and Tails quickly wraps four ropes around the giant gem. Rouge grabs the ropes and begins lifting the Master Emerald right when Shadow's voice is heard. "Time's up!"

The magnet turns on and plants the Master Emerald back in its shrine. One of the infrared lasers hits Tails and the alarm goes off. Rouge freaks. "Shit! Tails, Shadow! Hurry!"

Tails uses another rope and helps Rouge try to lift the Master Emerald, but the magnet is too strong. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tikal, and Cream come back from their picnic and Knuckles freaks. "The Master Emerald!"

Sonic punches Knuckles and Amy bashes Tikal with her red-and-yellow Piko Piko Hammer. Shadow runs over to the Master Emerald and holds onto it. "Chaos Control!"

Rouge, Tails, Shadow, and the Master Emerald vanish in a flash of green light. Sonic grabs Amy and Cream as Angel Island starts falling. "Chaos Control!"

Sonic, Amy, and Cream vanish in a flash of blue light. Angel Island crashes into the Pacific Ocean with a tremendous splash, waking Knuckles and Tikal.

Tikal sits up and looks at Knuckles, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

Knuckles sighs and shakes his head. "Our "friends" stole the Master Emerald."

Tikal hangs her head and sighs. "Well, what do we do?"

Knuckles growls. "We find the Master Emerald and get it back. After that, we kill them."

Tikal frowns. "Wait. Where are the children?"

Knuckles hears Delilah's voice. "Help us!"

Looking at Tikal, Knuckles runs into the lush foliage and finds Delilah, Zachary, and Nathaniel struggling to get free from their chains. Knuckles sighs. "Who did this?"

Delilah answers. "Shadow did."

Tikal finds a note that Sonic had written and Shadow had left there. "Honey, I found a note."

Knuckles reads it while Tikal works on getting the kids free. It says: _'We stole the Master Emerald to make you reverse Dash's curse. All he did was follow his heart, and you punished him for it. You left us no choice Knuckles. Now, the only way to get the Master Emerald back is to reverse Dash's curse. Until then, kiss your Master Emerald goodbye. Sincerely, Sonic and the gang.'_

Tikal finishes helping the chained children and looks at her husband. "What does it say?"

Knuckles sighs. "Sonic and the rest of the team stole the Master Emerald so we'd reverse Dash's curse."

Tikal nods. "This island needs that Emerald. So, it looks like we have only one option."

Knuckles nods and looks at his family. "Yeah... There's no telling what could happen without the Master Emerald here."

The five echidnas make a plan to get the Master Emerald back.

_**-One week later-**_

Knuckles calls Sonic. "Sonic, it's Knuckles."

The speedster nods on his end of the call. _"What is it?"_

Knuckles sighs. "Tikal is working on the antidote for Dash's curse. It should be ready in a few days."

Sonic nods. _"That's good. Let me know when it's ready so everyone can watch the curse get reversed."_

Knuckles nods. "Alright. Talk to you soon."

The call ends and Knuckles walks over to Tikal. "How's it coming along?"

Tikal stretches. "The antidote has to sit undisturbed for three days. Put it somewhere that it won't be moved at all."

Knuckles nods and puts the antidote where the Master Emerald used to be. Tikal goes right to bed and Knuckles joins her. "Sonic and the others want to watch the curse get reversed."

Tikal nods. "That's fine. Dash will be happy that the curse has been reversed as well."

Knuckles smiles. "I'm sure he will."

The two echidnas fall asleep, letting the antidote settle.


	7. Monica's Secret Comes Out

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 7 – Monica's Secret Comes Out

June 3rd comes around. It's 4 PM and there's a small crowd gathered on Angel Island. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Rouge are watching the echidna family. Dash isn't wearing his bandages anymore. Tikal had removed them and cleaned the rotten fur and skin as best she could. Monica stood on Sonic's left, nervously watching and waiting. 30 percent of Dash's flesh had rotted from the necrosis curse, but today this was going to be cured. Tikal comes out of her hut wearing a ceremonial outfit. All eyes turned to the lavender hedgehog and the pinkish echidna.

Tikal looks at Dash. "Are you ready Dash?"

Dash gets on his knees and puts his head down. Tikal nods and puts her hands on his head. "Drink the blue liquid and close your eyes."

Dash does so and Tikal recites her chant. "The curse is here by lifted. Your speed, strength, and everything else is restored. Rise and return to a normal life Dash."

Dash opens his eyes and stands up. He looks at his arms and all over his body. The necrosis was going away, and he looks at Monica. "What do you think?"

Monica runs over and gives him a detailed looking-over. "Honey, you're returning to normal. Well, your flesh is anyway. Your fur should grow back in time."

Sonic and Amy walk over to their son and nod their approval. Tails, Cream, and Rouge look him over as well and smile. Knuckles looks at everyone. "Are you all satisfied?"

Sonic sees nodding from everyone else and turns to Knuckles and his family. "Yes. Sorry we had to steal the Master Emerald, but we had no other choice."

Knuckles nods. "I understand, and I would have done the same thing. Sorry I allowed this to get so out of hand. I should have listened to you."

Sonic takes out a walkie-talkie. "Shadow, bring the Master Emerald to Angel Island."

In less than ten seconds Shadow appeared with the Master Emerald. Knuckles smiles and puts it back in the shrine. A rumbling was felt, and Angel Island began floating once again.

Knuckles rejoins everyone and sighs with relief. "Things should be back to normal before long."

Sonic holds Amy's hand and looks at the echidna. "I'm glad you came to your senses Knuckles."

Shadow chuckles. "Took you long enough didn't it Knucklehead?"

Knuckles sighs. "I'm just glad to have the Master Emerald back, but yes, it did take a long time."

Amy frowns. "It's been ten days. That's not that long."

Knuckles looks at Dash and Monica. "Come here you two."

Dash and Monica walk over and Knuckles looks right into their eyes. "I'm sorry for putting you two through all this. I was wrong to try and keep you apart, and I hope you can forgive me."

Monica hugs her father. "Of course Daddy."

Dash frowns. "It'll take a little longer for me to forgive you Knuckles."

Knuckles looks at the bluish-purple hedgehog. "I understand Dash. I don't blame you at all."

Sonic and Shadow teleport the group back to Station Square and take a few minutes to tell everyone that everything has been taken care of regarding Angel Island floating again. Meanwhile Dash and Monica to go Sonic's house and get Dash's clothes. Once Dash has showered and dressed again they run to the university, where Dash is registered for classes starting in September.

Dash looks at Monica. "Now what?"

Monica giggles. "Have you decided what you're going to do for sports next year?"

Dash frowns. "No, I haven't. However, I know who might be able to help."

Thanking the dean of the university, Dash picks Monica up and bolts to Lucas and Matthew Prower's apartment.

_**-The Prower Place-**_

Dash skids to a stop outside the three-story building and screams. "YES! Aw it feels _SO_ good to be fast again!"

Monica giggles and gets out of Dash's arms. "I'm glad you're healed Dash."

The bluish-purple hedgehog kisses the crimson female echidna. "Believe me, I am too."

Dash knocks on the door and waits a few seconds. Jenna opens the door and gasps. "Dash? Is that you?"

Dash smiles. "Nice to see you again Jenna."

The female fox-rabbit glomps Dash and hugs him tight. "Dash you're okay!"

Lucas and Matthew come down from their floors and smile. Dash sees them and shakes their hands. "Luke, Matt. Hey again."

Lucas and Matthew smile. "Nice to see you're all better Dash. Come on in."

Jenna stops hugging her cousin and follows him inside. Monica smiles at the Prower triplets as she follows her boyfriend in. Dash sits on the couch and the triplets take the chairs. Monica sits on Dash's lap and snuggles him.

Jenna smiles at this and speaks first. "So Dash, what brings you here?"

Dash looks at Lucas and Matthew. "Well, I was hoping to talk to you two about the football team."

Matthew and Lucas look at each other and smile. Matthew looks at Dash. "We'd have to give Coach a call and you'd have to try out for the team."

Monica turns green and runs to the nearest trash can. Dash frowns and scratches his head. "That's not good."

Lucas nods. "I'll give Coach a call and see if he'll meet us at the school for your tryout."

Dash holds Monica's hair while Lucas calls the football coach. "Coach Sellers, it's Lucas Prower… I might have someone you can use on the team... His name is Dash Hedgehog... Okay, I'll tell him."

The call ends and Lucas looks at his cousin. "Coach Sellers is at the university Dash. He's waiting for us."

Dash helps Monica back to the couch and nods. "Alright. Let's do this."

Monica lays down. "Do well honey."

Dash rubs her back and kisses her. "Thank you babe. I'll be back soon."

Dash, Lucas, and Matthew leave. Jenna looks at Monica. "I think I know what's wrong with you."

Monica frowns. "What do you mean?"

Jenna gets up and gives Monica a pregnancy test. "You've bragged to me about you and Dash mating. I have a feeling this will help us figure out why you just vomited."

Monica shakes her head. "You can't be serious."

Jenna shows Monica her baby bump. "Everyone knows I'm carrying Samuel's baby, and one of the symptoms was vomiting at random times. Go take the test and come back."

Monica takes the test and comes back ten minutes later with tears in her amethyst eyes. "W-Well, here y-you go."

Jenna looks at the test. "Oh boy..."

_**-With Dash, Lucas, and Matthew-**_

The three cousins arrive at the football field behind the massive university. A man walks over to them. "Hey there guys."

Lucas looks at Dash. "Dash, this is Coach Sellers."

Dash shakes the coach's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Coach Sellers nods. "Same."

Matthew speaks up now. "He expressed interest last year about maybe joining the team, but he's not sure what position he should play."

Coach Sellers nods. "Well, you two are set at wide receiver, but before I make any conclusions I want to see what he can do."

Dash nods. "What's first?"

Coach Sellers takes out a stopwatch. "First is going to be the 40 yard dash. Run it as fast as you can."

Dash goes to the goal line while Coach Sellers goes to the 40 yard line. Lucas looks at his brother. "20 bucks says Dash does this in less than half a second."

Matthew chuckles. "I'll take that bet, but I'm saying he does it in less than a quarter of a second."

Lucas smiles. "You have a bet."

The brothers watch as their hedgehog cousin gets ready to run. Coach Sellers nods. "Ready… Go!"

Dash rockets to the 40 yard line in a flash. Coach Sellers blinks. "What just happened?"

Dash chuckles. "I ran 40 yards."

Coach Sellers sighs and looks at Lucas. "I need the electronic timer Luke."

Lucas gets the electronic timer and sets it up. Dash goes back to the goal line and runs the 40 yard dash again. Coach Sellers' eyes widen when he sees the time. "Three tenths of a second?"

Lucas looks at Matthew. "You owe me 20 bucks."

Matthew laughs. "I'll give it to you when we get home."

Coach Sellers looks at Dash. "Where did you learn to run so fast?"

Dash chuckles. "I inherited that speed from my father."

The coach frowns. "Who's your father?"

Dash smiles. "His name is Sonic."

Coach Sellers looks at him. "The world famous hero?"

Dash nods and Coach Sellers smiles. "That makes a lot more sense then. Well, based on your speed I could use you as a backup receiver if Luke or Matt get injured. You could also be a running back or even a fullback for short plays. If not that, then linebacker or safety or even cornerback on defense. If you think special teams is more your style then you can be the kick and punt returner. Either way, you're on the team."

Dash smiles. "Thanks Coach. I'll give it some thought and let you know what I decide."

Coach Sellers nods. "I appreciate that Dash. Thanks for trying out."

Dash goes back to the Prower Place with his cousins. As they walk they talk about what each position does in a football game.

_**-The Prower Place-**_

Jenna looks up when Dash, Lucas, and Matthew come in. Monica is sleeping and is wrapped in a blanket. Dash looks at Monica and then Jenna. "Is she okay?"

Jenna frowns. "She's got a stomach bug and she also has a fever."

Dash frowns and sits beside his girlfriend. "I hope she gets better."

Jenna nods, takes her brothers to another room, and sighs. "Monica is pregnant, but she asked me to keep it a secret from Dash. She lied to him when they had their first time and she's certain Dash will leave her when he finds out."

Matthew sighs. "What do you want us to do?"

Jenna frowns. "Pretend I never told you she was pregnant."

Lucas sighs. "It'll break his heart to find out."

Jenna nods. "Monica is going to tell him, but she isn't looking forward to it."

The three fox-rabbits rejoin the lavender hedgehog and crimson echidna. Dash is brushing Monica's hair back and nuzzling her.

Jenna sighs. "Dash, why don't you take her to Sonic's house. Amy might have some medicine for Monica's fever."

Dash gently picks Monica up. "Good idea. Thanks Jenna."

Dash runs to his father's house and after he leaves Jenna frowns at her brothers. "Better get ready for some fighting when Monica tells Dash she lied."

Lucas and Matthew nod and make sure they can handle Zachary and Nathaniel.

_**-Two days later-**_

Amy's medicine hadn't worked, and the pressure to hide her pregnancy finally got to Monica. It's 3:24 PM and everyone is gathered on Angel Island. All eyes are on the female echidna, now nearly three weeks pregnant.

Monica spoke in a quiet voice, barely loud enough to hear. "Thank you for coming everyone. I'm sure you're all wondering why I've asked to you come, so I'll get right to it. Dash, come here please."

Dash goes over to his lover with a confused look on his face. "Is everything okay Monica?"

Monica sighs. "No, everything isn't okay. I need to come clean about this."

Dash nods and Monica looks at him, tears in her eyes. "Remember when we had our first time and I said I was on birth control?"

Dash frowns. "Yes."

Monica sniffles. "I... I lied."

Dash blinks. "W-What?"

Monica hangs her head in shame. "I was going t-to use our b-baby to get y-your curse reversed... B-But then the Sonic team got that done by stealing the Master Emerald... (sniffle) So now I'm three weeks pregnant."

Dash takes a few steps back, shaking his head. "You're pregnant? You lied to me?"

Monica falls to her knees and cries. "I'm so sorry Dash. (sniffle) I-I should have told you from the beginning. WAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Dash feels a few tears in his eyes and feels his heart sink. "What did I do to make you do this to me?"

Monica gives no answer and keeps crying as loud as she can. Dash shakes his head and sniffles. "I can't be here right now."

He runs off before anyone can stop him. The disappointment shows on everyone's face and the only one to help comfort Monica was Jenna Prower. Monica felt all alone and never felt Jenna's embrace. "W-Where's Dash? (sniffle) I need him."

Jenna sighs. "He's gone, just like we figured he would be."

The rest of the people on Angel Island leave except for Knuckles, Tikal, Zachary, Nathaniel, and Delilah. Lucas and Matthew didn't have to fight off the big male echidnas, but several glares were exchanged. No one says a word as Monica continues to cry, her heart breaking more with each passing minute.

_**-With Sonic, Amy, and Lily-**_

The three hedgehogs get back to their house and find a note on the door. Sonic takes it and reads it. "I'm not sure where I'm going, but anywhere is better than being with that liar Monica. Tell that bitch that if I come back, I never want to see her again. Dash."

Lily gasps and looks at her parents. "We have to find him."

Amy nods. "I agree. It's not fair to Monica."

Sonic frowns. "She lied to him and broke his heart. She kind of deserves it, and since she hurt him, Monica is the last thing on Dash's mind. However, I agree with you. I hope he doesn't get into trouble before we find him."

Amy and Lily stay at the house while Sonic goes to see Tails.


	8. Hunting For A Hedgehog, Part 1

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 8 – Hunting For A Hedgehog, Part 1

A blue streak arrives at Tails' workshop and skids to a stop right outside the heavy steel door. Sonic bangs on it and waits a few seconds. The door opens and Cream smiles at Sonic. "Hello Sonic. How are you?"

Sonic sighs. "I wish I could say I was alright Cream. Dash has run off and no one knows where he went."

Cream nods. "Well, you can't say you're surprised. Monica lied to him about a very important thing."

Sonic nods. "No, I'm not surprised that Dash ran away, but I _am_ surprised Monica lied to him. She seemed so responsible."

Cream nods. "We were all surprised Monica lied, Sonic. Anyway, I'm sure you want to see Miles to help you find your wayward son. Am I right?"

Sonic chuckles and nods. "His help would definitely be appreciated."

Cream smiles and moves aside so Sonic can come in. He does and Cream pokes her head into Tails' work area. "Miles honey? Sonic is here to see you."

Tails' voice is heard from across the work area. "Be there in a minute!"

Sonic sits on the couch and waits for his fox brother. Cream goes to the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink Sonic?"

The speedster smiles at the rabbit. "Water is fine, thank you."

Cream gets two glasses of water and gives him one. "Here you go."

Cream and Sonic talk a little as they wait for Tails. He eventually shows, covered in grease, as befits his occupation as weapon designer for the Station Square Defense Department. "Well, it's nice to see you again so soon Sonic. Let me guess. You're here to get a device that will track down Dash, right?"

Sonic smiles. "You know me really well Tails."

Tails chuckles. "I've known you for 33 years Sonic. I _should_ know you really well."

Sonic nods. "How long do you think the device will take to make?"

The twin-tailed fox sighs. "It'll take a while, at least a month."

Sonic frowns. "That long?"

Tails looks at him. "It's not easy building one of those things Sonic. Yours took _two_ months."

Cream speaks up. "Why not just change the Sonic Tracker to track Dash? That'll save you a lot of time."

Tails looks at his wife. "That's an awesome idea babe."

Cream blushes. "Thank you Miles..."

Tails kisses her and looks at Sonic. "Do you have the Sonic Tracker with you?"

Sonic frowns. "Sadly, I don't. That thing's up in the attic because it hasn't been used in over 20 years."

Tails nods. "I recall that I modified it so it could also track Amy and Dash as well."

Sonic looks at him. "That's true. After I saved Amy and Dash from Robot Alnilam I didn't feel there was any need to use it again. So, Ames and I put it in the attic."

Tails gets an idea. "Bring it by tomorrow with a sample of Dash's DNA. I'll get to work on it then."

The 42 year old hedgehog nods. "Thanks a lot Tails. I owe you big time."

Sonic leaves, never noticing the smirk that's on the 38 year old fox's face. However, Cream sees it and frowns. "What are you planning Miles?"

Tails chuckles. "Sonic just happens to be the owner of the resort spa downtown."

Cream nods. "Yes, but what does that have to do with Dash's tracking device?"

Tails looks at Cream. "That's how he can repay me for all the times I've helped him. He lets us use the spa for a weekend of our choosing, and it's free. Just the two of us."

Cream nuzzles Tails on his chest, one of the few places he didn't have grease. "You think he'll do it?"

Tails shrugs. "Only one way to find out."

Cream giggles. "I can't wait to see his face."

Tails kisses Cream and goes back to the work area to finish the latest defense weapon he'd been asked to make.

_**-With Sonic-**_

Sonic bolts back to his house and finds Amy and Lily talking to Monica in the kitchen. Amy looks at him and smiles. "Hi Sonikku. How are Tails and Cream?"

Sonic shrugs. "The usual. Tails is working on another defense weapon."

Lily hugs him. "Hi Daddy. Please tell me you've found Dash."

The blue hero sighs and hugs his 16 year old daughter. "I wish I could, but not yet. However, Tails is going to work on the old Sonic Tracker and make it so it could track Dash."

Amy frowns. "That old thing? We haven't used it for a very long time."

Sonic breaks his hug with Lily and nods. "Tails built it didn't he?"

Amy nods and Sonic continues. "Then it only makes sense that he can make it to track Dash."

Amy nods again. "Well, it's up in the attic when you're ready to get it."

Sonic nods and looks at Monica. "And why are _you_ here?"

Monica, now 21, looks at the blue blur with tears in her amethyst eyes. "I'm here to apologize for disappointing you and letting a lie get so out of hand."

Sonic frowns. "An apology isn't enough Monica. Not only did you lie to me and Amy, but you also broke Dash's heart. You'll need to do more to make up for this."

Monica hangs her head. "What am I going to have to do to make this up to you and Mrs. Hedgehog?"

Amy looks at Sonic. "To be honest honey, I'd let them settle this themselves."

Sonic nods and winks at the sakura hedgehog. "I agree honey."

Amy blushes and Sonic looks at Monica again. "That's what you're going to do. You and Dash are going to settle this yourselves. I'll go along with you once the tracking device is finished, but once we do it's all up to you."

Monica sniffles. "Anything else?"

Sonic nods. "If I think you're sincere enough, THEN I'll accept the apology you gave me."

The echidna nods and looks at Amy. "Anything you'd like to add?"

Amy shakes her head. "The only thing I can add is not to put stress on the growing baby. Getting angry is the worst thing you can do other than drinking and doing drugs."

Monica frowns. "Why would I do any of that?"

Amy shrugs. "I'm not saying you would. I'm just saying don't do it."

Sonic finally sits down and Lily looks at Monica. "You really care about Dash don't you?"

Monica nods as more tears start falling down her face. "It was hard enough telling him I lied to him Lily, but I told him because I cared. He had to know."

Sonic looks at Amy. "Has Knuckles said anything about this?"

Amy sighs. "He called earlier. He's upset with Dash for getting Monica pregnant, but he's even _more_ upset with Monica for lying about it."

Monica nods and wipes her eyes. "He kicked me off Angel Island and my family has disowned me. I have nowhere to live and I don't know what to do."

Lily looks at Sonic. "Please let her stay here Dad. Please?"

Sonic looks at Amy. "What do you think?"

Amy nods. "If she stays here then she'll need to help out around the house."

The cobalt hero nods to his rose-pink wife's suggestion and looks at Monica. "Has Dash broken up with you, or has he just run off?"

Monica shakes her head. "I don't know. He didn't say he was breaking up with me, so I _guess_ we're still together."

Amy nods. "Just like Sonic did over 20 years ago. He ran off when he found out I was pregnant with Dash."

Sonic nods. "Yeah and you were almost turned into road kill."

Amy giggles. "I know, and I make sure you know how happy I am that you came back."

Sonic winks, making Amy blush. Monica looks at the hedgehog couple after Lily goes to the movies with some friends. "How are you two so happy? Your relationship seems perfect."

Sonic shrugs. "It's nice and sappy but it wasn't like that at the beginning. Before me and Amy even started dating I had to fight for her. My ex girlfriend Sally Acorn decided to team up with Doctor Ivo Robotnik and beat Amy up to get me to surrender. Sally wanted to be with me again, and Robotnik just wanted me to surrender. Anyway, Sally wound up in jail, and I wound up killing Robotnik that same night."

Monica nods. "Sally Acorn... Samuel's mother?"

Amy nods. "Sadly Sally died of an STD she got in prison. Samuel was later adopted by Shadow and Rouge, and he's now expecting a family of his own."

Monica nods. "Jenna told me she was carrying his child. I can't imagine Mr. Prower being happy about it."

Sonic chuckles. "He's happy about becoming a grandfather, but he wishes Jenna had waited a little longer."

Amy nods. "We're happy about becoming grandparents too, but the way you broke the news could have been better."

She stands up and kisses Sonic. "I'm going to go ahead and get Monica started on helping us around the house. Okay Sonikku?"

Sonic kisses Amy back and stands up. "Alright Ames."

Amy leads Monica to start her work around the house and Sonic goes to find the Sonic Tracker.

_**-The next day, 11 AM-**_

Sonic is seen bolting to Tails' workshop with the Sonic Tracker. He arrives at the door and bangs on it. The door opens and Tails smiles. "Welcome again Sonic. You have the Sonic Tracker I see. Do you have a sample of Dash's DNA?"

Sonic shows him a hair from one of Dash's quills. "Here's some. You might want to make sure it's not infected with necrosis though."

Tails nods. "Thanks for the reminder. Come with me."

The blue hero follows the orange fox into his workshop and watches Tails put the DNA sample and the Sonic Tracker on his workbench. Tails turns to Sonic and crosses his arms. "Remember when you said you owed me big time yesterday?"

Sonic nods. "Of course."

Tails nods. "I know a way you can pay me back for all the times I've helped you."

Sonic frowns. "What do you have in mind?"

Tails smiles. "You shut down the resort spa for me and Cream on a weekend of our choosing. It's a free weekend, and it's just me and her there."

Sonic thinks for a minute. "Hmm... I might be able to do that. It depends on business though."

Tails looks at him. "Mine and Cream's 22nd wedding anniversary is coming up soon. Perhaps you could do it then."

Sonic smiles. "Alright, it's a deal. Just remind me about it since I might forget before then."

Tails laughs. "I'll make sure to do that Sonic."

Sonic nods. "How long will it take to convert the Sonic Tracker into the Dash Tracker?"

Tails shrugs. "It could take a while, maybe three weeks or so."

Sonic sighs. "Alright. Thanks Tails."

The orange fox gets to work on the Sonic Tracker. "Don't worry Sonic, we'll find him."

Sonic nods. "I know we will. I just hope he's okay."

Sonic bolts off to his house and Tails puts his concentration on the Sonic Tracker.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

Amy and Monica are doing laundry when Sonic arrives. "Ames! I'm back!"

Amy smiles. "In the laundry room Sonikku!"

Sonic goes in and kisses his wife. "Hey sexy."

Amy giggles. "Hey baby."

Sonic blushes a little. "Well, Tails says it'll be three weeks before the Sonic Tracker will be turned into the Dash Tracker."

Amy nods and looks at Monica. "Can you hold on for three more weeks?"

Monica sighs and nods. "I think so, but I'm sure I'll worry about if he's okay."

Sonic nods. "He'll be fine. I know he will."

The hedgehogs and echidna do the laundry and go about their normal lives as they wait for Tails to get done with the Dash Tracker.


	9. Hunting For A Hedgehog, Part 2

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 9 – Hunting For A Hedgehog, Part 2

Three weeks pass by quickly. Sonic continues worrying about Dash. No contact had been made, and Dash certainly hadn't come back. A few people had told Sonic they thought they'd seen Dash in the city, but weren't sure where he'd gone. Amy and Lily had posted flyers around town and even Knuckles helped out by gliding around in a 30 mile radius. No trace of Dash had ever been found.

It's now June 27th. Summer had just started and the citizens of Station Square were feeling it. Temperatures reached 95 degrees with ease, and the heat index hit 110 degrees just as easily. For Monica this was just adding insult to injury. Nearing two months pregnant the 21 year old female echidna cried each day that Dash didn't come back. Amy and Lily tried to keep her at least a little cheery, but nothing worked.

To make matters worse, she started showing signs of paranoia and hysteria. Amy had seen this and confronted Sonic about it. "Sonic she's getting worse by the day."

Sonic frowns. "What do you want me to do Amy? I can't go get Dash without knowing where he is."

Amy sighs. "I know, but Monica's distress is starting to wear on me and Lily. Also, I'm sure it's hurting the baby. Is the Dash Tracker finished yet?"

Sonic shakes his head. "I haven't heard anything out of Tails yet. It's been three weeks so it should be done soon."

Just then Sonic's phone rings. Looking at Amy, Sonic answers it. "Hello?"

Tails' voice is heard on the other end of the call. _"Hey Sonic. I'm calling to update you on the Dash Tracker."_

Sonic nods. "About time."

Tails rolls his eyes. _"Anyway, I have to make a few more adjustments, but it should be ready tomorrow."_

Sonic nods again. "Any idea what time?"

Tails nods on his end of the call. _"Yes. Come by around 3 PM."_

Sonic smiles. "If I was there I'd hug you right now."

Tails laughs. _"Save it for when you get the Dash Tracker."_

The call ends and Sonic looks at Amy. "Good news. Tails says the Dash Tracker will be done by 3 PM tomorrow."

Amy hugs Sonic and nuzzles his chest. "Finally. I'm so happy we'll be able to locate our son."

Sonic rubs Amy's back and nuzzles her, making her purr. "I'm really happy too. Now, which one of us gets to tell Monica and Lily?"

Amy's sparkling jade green eyes look into Sonic's shining emerald green eyes. "I'll tell Monica and you can tell Lily. After that, I believe mating is in order."

Sonic chuckles. "How are we going to mate with Lily and Monica in the house?"

Amy giggles. "Well, we _do_ need groceries."

Sonic smiles. "I like that plan babe."

Amy winks and gives Sonic a naughty spank. "Good, now get to it mister."

Sonic nods and goes to Lily's room. This is when Monica comes down from Dash's room. "I heard you and Mr. Hedgehog talking."

Amy nods. "Yes. Sonic is going to get the Dash Tracker tomorrow afternoon."

Monica's eyes widen. "Y-You mean we can start looking for Dash tomorrow?"

Amy nods and Monica hugs her tightly. "That's the best thing I've heard in almost two months."

She starts crying again, but this time her tears are tears of joy. Lily does the same thing when Sonic tells her the news, and after a few minutes Sonic brings Lily downstairs. "Alright, now that you know the news, time for you to do some shopping."

Amy nods. "The grocery list is on the table in the kitchen. Be careful please."

Lily and Monica leave the house and immediately after they do Amy pounces on Sonic. "Get to it slave."

Sonic winks. "Yes Mistress."

Sonic and Amy don't even bother to leave the living room as they let their feelings take over.

_**-The next day, 3 PM-**_

Sonic has just gone inside Tails' workshop to get the Dash Tracker. He finds the orange fox making the last adjustments to the device. "Knock knock."

Tails looks behind him. "Oh, hey Sonic. Just give me a few more seconds... Done."

Tails gives Sonic the completed Dash Tracker. Sonic hugs Tails, who was surprisingly clean considering what he did for a living. "Thank you so much Tails."

Tails hugs the speedster back. "You're welcome Sonic. I'll have Cream tell you when to hold up your end of the deal."

The orange fox breaks the hug and sees scratches all over Sonic's neck. "Dude, what happened to your neck?"

Sonic chuckles. "Ames was pretty rough last night."

Tails smiles. "I see. How's Monica doing?"

Sonic nods. "She's just itching to find Dash. I doubt the feelings are mutual, but it's been almost a month. I'm hoping Dash has at least _thought_ about forgiving Monica."

Tails shrugs. "Well, better go find him. That's the best way to find out if he has."

Sonic thanks Tails again and runs back to his house to get Monica ready to find Dash.

_**-9 AM, June 29**__**th**__**-**_

Sonic and Monica are getting ready for finding Dash. Amy has made sure they've got enough food to last a few days, just in case it took that long. After they set out Sonic turns on the Dash Tracker.

It points east, and Sonic looks at Monica. "You hold the Dash Tracker and I'll run."

Monica gets on Sonic's back, being careful about his sharp quills. Sonic holds the food and runs full speed once Monica's ready. Monica holds on as best she can as they travel east. Over the next several hours Sonic and Monica cover half of the United States. The Dash Tracker started beeping loudly and quickly.

Sonic stops and puts Monica down. "Whew. I haven't run like that in decades. Where are we?"

Monica looks for a sign and finds one. "We're in Nebraska. Why would Dash be here?"

Sonic chuckles. "I guess he's a Corn Huskers fan."

Monica giggles. "Well, this particular town looks kind of deserted. Perhaps Dash thought he wouldn't be found here."

Sonic shrugs. "Maybe, but he forgot about Tails."

Monica nods. "Well, the Dash Tracker is going crazy. He must be close."

Sonic nods and looks around. "Hey, look to your left."

Monica looks where Sonic tells her to and sees a plume of dust rising. Monica points the Dash Tracker at it and gets really excited. "It's him! It's Dash!"

Sonic nods and grabs Monica. "Hold on."

Sonic bolts off toward the dust plume as fast as he can.

_**-With Dash-**_

It's 7 PM and we find the lavender hedgehog being chased from a restaurant for trying to steal food. This wasn't the first time he'd stolen food. In fact, this was the third time this week he'd tried to steal a meal. Over the last three weeks Dash had successfully stolen 18 meals, and he was never caught by police because of his speed.

Once he'd gotten out of this particular city, which was Omaha, Dash stopped to catch his breath. "Whew. Running on an empty belly is hard."

A slight breeze stirred, and on the wind Dash heard a voice call to him. "Dash!"

Looking to his right Dash sees a figure rocketing toward him. Squinting his eyes Dash is able to make out a blue figure. "Dad?"

The sweltering 110 degree heat made the image shimmer a bit, but soon Sonic was seen running full speed to his son. However, Dash's heart sinks when his jade green eyes also see Monica.

Sonic skids to a stop in front of Dash and hugs him. "Dash. I'm so happy you're okay."

Monica gets off Sonic's back and waits. Dash feels really happy to see his father again and he hugs back. "It's nice to see you too Dad. Do you have any food? I'm starving."

Sonic laughs and gets the food Amy made. "Here you go son. Eat all you want."

Dash starts eating and smiles. "How did you find me?"

Sonic chuckles. "Tails reworked the Sonic Tracker so it could find you. It's not called the Dash Tracker. Monica has it at the moment."

Dash nods. "That's just like Uncle Tails, but why did you bring _her_ with you?"

Sonic frowns. "Because you're 22 years old and you need to handle this yourself."

Dash's jade eyes turn to Monica, and he stands up, staring right into her amethyst eyes. "What do you want?"

Sonic steps back and Monica glomps Dash. "Oh Dash! I missed you so much!"

Dash pries Monica off of him and frowns. "You know I'm still a little upset with you for lying to me."

Monica sniffles. "Why? It's been almost a month since you left me and your baby behind! What reason could you possibly have for still being upset with me?"

Dash shakes his head. "It's because you lied. Lying about something that serious doesn't deserve to be forgiven that easily."

Monica shows him the Dash Tracker. "Do you see this? We've traveled 1800 miles to find your dumb ass! _1800 MILES!_"

Dash shrugs. "So?"

Monica's tears went from happy tears to angry tears. "So? That's all you have to say to me?"

The crimson female echidna rears back and belts Dash with the Dash Tracker. He hits the ground hard and Monica screams at him. "HOW DOES IT FEEL? HUH? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HURT BY SOMEONE YOU LOVE?"

Sonic finally steps in and puts his hands on Monica's shoulders. "Remember what Amy said about getting angry?"

Monica was shaking with rage, but she nods and takes a few breaths. "Yeah... Sorry… It's just that Dash doesn't seem to care at all."

Sonic looks at Dash and back to Monica. "Give him some time. Remember, he hasn't seen you in almost a month."

Monica nods. "Alright Mr. Hedgehog."

Dash gets up and turns to Monica as Sonic steps away again. "Was hitting me really necessary?"

Monica nods. "I think it was, yes. I was hoping it would make you see how stupid you're acting right now."

Dash sighs. He knew she was right. It was time to face the facts and admit it. Monica hangs her head. "I'm sorry I lied to you Dash. I shouldn't have done it. I'm also sorry for hitting you."

Dash looks at Monica. "I'm sorry too."

The 21 year old female echidna frowns. "For what?"

Dash looks at his feet. "For overreacting. I shouldn't have run away and I should have acted more maturely."

Monica slowly reaches out and touches his arm. "Do you want to know what you can do to make it up to me?"

Dash nods, still not looking up. "Yeah."

Monica gets closer to the bluish-purple hedgehog and lifts his head. "Come home. Come back to Station Square and help me raise our baby."

Dash sees the pleading look Monica is giving him and he nods. "Alright, but I'll need to get a job to help support our family."

Monica nods. "Yes you will, and I'll get one too."

Monica hugs Dash and is surprised to feel Dash hugging her back. Sonic smiles. "Way to go guys."

The hug breaks and Monica pulls something off of Dash's quills. "Dash? Did you know you had this on you?"

Dash frowns and looks at the object. "No, I didn't."

Sonic takes the object, which happened to be a peanut, and eats it. "My peanut."

Dash frowns at him. "Okay... Well, I'll come back but Monica and I have some work to do."

Sonic nods. "Glad to have you back son."

Monica gets close to Dash and looks into her eyes. "Are we still together?"

Dash nods. "Yes, since I never broke up with you when I left. However, don't expect any mushy behavior from me for a little while."

Monica nods. "I understand Dash. Thank you for coming back."

Dash smiles for the first time in over a month. "You're welcome. Now, can we go home? I'm still hungry."

Sonic picks up the empty sack of food and smiles. "Sure. This will take the last bit of my energy, but here we go."

He puts a hand on Monica and Dash and takes a breath. "Chaos Control!"

Sonic, Monica, and Dash vanish in a flash of blue light.


	10. The Torch Is Passed

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 10 – The Torch Is Passed

The next day Dash and Monica headed out to find jobs to support their family. Dash had decided to see where his pharmaceutical associate's degree could land him. Monica had been studying sports medicine and was leaning toward massage therapy.

Once they left Sonic turned to Amy. "Ames, we need to have a talk."

Amy frowns, thinking it was something about their marriage. "What's wrong Sonikku?"

The blue blur looks at his sakura-colored hedgehog wife. "It's about the Sonic Team."

Amy nods. "What about it honey?"

Sonic shrugs. "Well, considering we haven't really needed to save the world for 20 years, I think it's time for the Sonic Team to be retired."

Amy frowns. "Really?"

Sonic nods. "Yes. We've all got families and we're all about to become grandparents. As I just said, the Sonic Team hasn't been needed for 20 years."

Amy nods. "Well, I think you need to have a talk with everyone else about this. It's a big decision to make honey, and it's only fair for everyone else to have their say in the matter."

Sonic nods. "I plan to talk to everyone else. I know it's a big decision, but I think the time has come."

Amy nods. "Whatever you decide, you have my full support."

Sonic kisses Amy and rubs noses with her. "Thanks babe."

_**-With Dash-**_

The lavender hedgehog is seen darting around town to the various locations that have a pharmacy. He's filled out several applications and even went to different cities to apply for a job. In one store he turned in an application and felt like he might have a job right there and then. This particular pharmaceutical store was in a city called San Pedro, just outside of Los Angeles. After turning in this application Dash calls his father.

Sonic answers after three rings. _"Hello?"_

Dash starts running at a moderate pace back to Station Square. "Hey Dad. I'm on my way back from turning in another application."

Sonic nods. _"How far did you go?"_

Dash smiles. "Everywhere from Sacramento to San Pedro."

Sonic chuckles. _"That's a big area son, several hundred miles."_

Dash nods. "I know it's a long way to travel for work, but I have to try."

Sonic smiles. _"Monica would be proud that you're going all that way."_

Dash frowns. "We may be seeing each other again, but we still have a few issues to work out."

Sonic nods. _"I know, and I'm happy you're willing to work it out with her."_

Dash shrugs. "I have a child coming Dad. I figure I might as well give that a shot."

Sonic chuckles. _"I'm proud of you for stepping up Dash. When will you be back in Station Square?"_

The bluish-purple hedgehog thinks. "About an hour. I've got a few more places to stop and then I'll be home."

Sonic nods. _"Alright son. Be careful."_

Dash chuckles. "Thanks Dad. I will, and I'll see you soon."

The call ends and Dash speeds to his next destination.

_**-With Monica-**_

The female echidna is seen walking into a large fitness center. She goes up to the secretary and smiles. "Hello, I'm looking for a place to get a job that needs a massage therapist for sports injuries. Can you help me?"

The secretary smiles. "In fact, I can. I just received word that there IS an opening here in town."

Monica's eyes light up. "Really? Where?"

The secretary taps a few keys on her keyboard. "It's for the resort spa owned by... Sonic the Hedgehog."

Monica frowns. "Are you serious?"

The secretary nods. "Yes. Do you know him?"

Monica nods. "Yes. He's my boyfriend's father."

The secretary chuckles. "Lucky you. Word is that Dash is just as good looking as his father."

Monica giggles. "I'm only interested in Dash. Anyway, where can I get an application?"

The secretary looks at the echidna. "You have to go to the resort spa. Sonic is looking for someone in your area of skill for a new project he's working on."

Monica nods. "Alright. Thank you."

She leaves the fitness center and heads down to the resort spa.

_**-The Resort Spa, 11:18 AM-**_

Monica walks into the spa and sees Sonic. "Mr. Hedgehog?"

Sonic turns to her. "Monica? What are you doing here?"

Monica smiles. "I heard from the fitness center that you're looking for someone who could be a massage therapist for sports injuries."

Sonic nods. "I put that ad out today. Yes, I'm looking for someone in that field. What I'm doing is adding a rehab facility to the spa for athletes who get injured."

Monica nods. "Well, I'm studying sports medicine and I have a degree in the area."

Sonic nods again. "An associate's degree I'm assuming?"

Monica nods again. "Yes."

The blue speedster thinks for a second. "Well, if I do hire you, you'll be on a one month trial period before you start getting paid. The reason for this is that I want to make sure the athletes are satisfied with your work."

The echidna smiles. "I understand. If I'm hired, will I be by myself?"

Sonic shakes his head. "No. You'll be with four other therapists to make a five person team. If more is required, then I'll hire more people."

Monica nods. "May I have an application?"

Sonic smiles and gets her one. "Here you go. Fill everything out and give it to me when you're done."

Monica takes it and hugs Sonic. "Thank you Mr. Hedgehog."

Sonic pulls Monica off of him. "Try not to do that again."

Monica nods. "Alright, thanks."

She leaves and Sonic goes back to his previous task, which was talking to a contractor about the addition to the resort spa.

_**-Three days later-**_

In the conference room at the spa we find Sonic, Amy, Dash, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge. They're talking about the Sonic Team possibly retiring.

Sonic looks at everyone. "Thanks for coming everyone. Well, you know why you're here, so let's get to it."

Tails speaks. "Well, with everyone about to become grandparents and considering the world hasn't needed saving for 20 years, I think I have to agree with Sonic. The crimes that _are_ committed can be handled by the local police."

Cream nods, and Rouge gives her opinion. "What about our kids? Surely they'd like the idea of carrying on our legacy."

Sonic frowns. "Rouge, you weren't really ever part of the Sonic Team, and Shadow wasn't either, but you two did help us on a few missions, so I figured it was only fair to include you."

He looks over at Dash. "Dash is here to tell us what our children have said. He's talked to everyone about it."

Dash nods and stands up. "I've talked with Luke, Matt, Jenna, Samuel, Monica, Zachary, Nathaniel, and Delilah. I'm actually surprised I left Angel Island alive. Anyway, they'd rather wait until there's another world emergency or until after college."

Everyone nods and Dash sits down. Amy speaks now. "All those years ago, I didn't think we'd ever be talking about retiring the team."

Shadow just watches everyone and then Knuckles sighs. "We probably should have announced our retirement after we all got families."

Shadow finally says something. "I think it just shows laziness on you guys for waiting so long to retire from being world heroes."

Cream frowns. "You just can't get over yourself can you Shadow?"

Shadow shrugs. "Well, it's true if you think about it."

Rouge roughly elbows him. "Be nice Shadow. What you call laziness is what they call being responsible parents."

Sonic nods. "Thank you Rouge."

Amy looks around at everyone. "Well, I think we have only one option. Problem is, how do we tell the residents of Station Square?"

Knuckles speaks again. "I think we should tell the Station Square news station that the Sonic Team has an announcement to make. In one week we make that announcement in the park."

Everyone there just stares at Knuckles, who frowns. "What?"

Rouge chuckles. "I believe that's the smartest thing you've ever said in your entire 43 years of being alive."

Knuckles smiles. "I have my moments."

Sonic chuckles. "I'll take care of it. It only makes sense that I do this anyway."

Amy takes his hand. "I'll come with you to the news station. I feel it would drive the point home better if we were all at the announcement too."

The group nods and the meeting is adjourned. Amy takes Sonic aside and presses against him. "Sonikku, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Sonic sighs. "The decision has been made Ames. There's no going back now."

The rose-pink hedgehog nuzzles her cobalt stud. "I understand honey."

Sonic and Amy are soon headed to the news station in town.

_**-Station Square News station-**_

Sonic and Amy walk into the huge news station. Everyone stops what they're doing and watches the hedgehog couple as they approach the news room. A woman walks over to them. "May I help you?"

Sonic nods. "Yes. The Sonic Team has an announcement to make."

The woman nods. "When will this announcement be made?"

Amy speaks now. "It'll be made one week from now in Station Square park."

The woman nods again. "Thank you. This will be a huge news story. I'll have the news team there and ready to televise your announcement."

The two hedgehogs leave and go to their house to get their retirement speech ready.

_**-One week later, Station Square Park-**_

A huge crowd is gathered in the massive park. Several dozen news stations have come armed with cameras and a few huge satellite dishes. Sonic and the rest of the team were behind a podium, wearing clothes that matched their fur. It's Friday, July 10th, noon. The temperature was 105 degrees. Sonic looked at the team and got only nodding.

Kissing Amy once, Sonic walks to the podium and speaks into the microphone. "Thank you for coming. I'll get right to it since it's really hot right now."

The 100 networks present were broadcasting to the entire United States and dozens of other countries. At the moment, 2.5 billion people were watching live.

Sonic clears his throat and speaks again. "Over the last 30 years it has been an honor and a privilege to be a world hero and keep evil geniuses seeking world domination at bay. However, over the last 20 of those years there hasn't really been a need for a world hero, or even a group of heroes."

Sonic sniffles and wipes his eyes before speaking again. "Given this situation, the Sonic Team had a meeting one week ago to decide whether or not they should retire or continue being world heroes. Since all of us have families and are about to become grandparents, we came to our decision fairly easily."

Sonic once again looks at his wife and friends. His look said 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

Amy nods after looking at everyone. Her look said 'Go on Sonic.'

The blue blur sighs and turns back to the microphone. "Effective immediately, the Sonic Team is retiring from being world heroes."

The shock roared through the crowd of 500,000 people that had showed up to hear this announcement. Sonic looks at them and nods. "However, this is not all bad. Once they're done with college, our children will take over the role of world hero when the next need arises."

A person in the audience screams. "What if a world threat comes before then?"

Sonic smiles. "I'll let my son answer that."

Dash comes forward and faces the huge crowd. "Hello. My name is Dash, and I'm the son of Sonic and Amy Rose Hedgehog. When the next threat arises, myself and my relatives will be the ones to respond."

The crowd cheers and claps, making Dash smile. Sonic looks at Amy after he sits down. "Dash will make an excellent world hero IF the need ever comes."

Amy kisses Sonic's left cheek. "Do you feel better about your decision?"

Sonic frowns. "That remains to be seen. It's too early to tell just yet."

Tails looks at Cream. "I wonder how Sonic is feeling. That's probably the hardest decision he's ever had to make."

Cream looks at the former world hero and then back to Tails. "I think he'll be fine Miles. Just give him some time."

Tails nods and goes back to watching Dash answer questions from the crowd.

_**-That night-**_

Sonic, Amy, and Dash are at home now. Dash and Lily are already asleep. Sonic and Amy are in bed, wearing nothing but their birthday suits, just as they had been for many many years.

Sonic rubs his temples. "Looking back, I think making the decision to retire from being a world hero was the right one to make."

Amy nods and lays on top of him. "I agree. Now you can give all your attention to your business and more importantly, me."

Sonic chuckles and purrs, making Amy start purring. "That's true, but I've been doing that anyway."

Amy giggles and nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Of course you have."

Sonic snuggles Amy close and closes his eyes. "I have a busy day tomorrow. I need to decide who to hire for the sports therapy section of the resort spa."

Amy nods and closes her eyes. "I know you'll make the right decisions."

After their "I love you" to each other Sonic and Amy fall asleep in only a few minutes.


	11. Dash and Monica Move Out

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 11 – Dash and Monica Move Out

Following the retirement of the Sonic Team, their successors began training a little just in case something did need their help. Well, everyone except for Monica and Jenna because they were pregnant. Jenna was about to start her sixth month of pregnancy, and Monica had just started her second month. Dash was still waiting to hear from the places he applied to, but Monica had succeeded in getting a job at Sonic's resort spa. At the moment she was looking around her new workspace.

Sonic himself was giving Monica a tour of the area. "Here on the right will be the rehabilitation equipment. Stuff like treadmills and elliptical machines for injuries that don't require a massage."

Monica nods. "I see. This is a huge area for a rehab facility though."

Sonic chuckles. "I know, but it'll pay off. I don't plan to charge any more than a regular rehab facility would charge, but I plan to show them that people who know their stuff is what really matters."

Monica looks at Sonic. "Thank you for giving us a chance."

The blue hedgehog looks at the red echidna. "Us?"

Monica puts a hand on her belly. Sonic smiles. "Oh. Right. Sorry I forgot."

Monica giggles. "It's okay. Has Dash found a job yet?"

Sonic nods. "He has an interview today in San Pedro."

Monica smiles. "I know he'll get the job. Pharmacy is a lucrative job and with a full degree he'll make even more money."

Sonic chuckles. "Before he can get all that money, he has to be certified."

Monica nods. "Still, I know he can do it."

The tour continues as Sonic shows Monica all of the equipment she'll be using.

_**-With Dash-**_

The bluish-purple hedgehog is seen running out of San Pedro. He's screaming at the top of his lungs. "YEAH! I DID IT!"

Dash has just scored a pharmacy job in the city. He couldn't wait to tell his family. More importantly, he couldn't wait to tell Monica. Over the last couple of weeks they'd been working the kinks out of their relationship. Running full speed, which was about 650 miles per hour for him, Dash reached home after an hour of running.

Going into the house Dash finds Amy making lunch. "Hey Mom."

Amy looks over and smiles at her son. "Hi Dash. How was your interview?"

Dash hugs Amy. "I did it Mom. I got the job!"

Amy hugs Dash back. "Congratulations Dash!" She breaks the hug and calls Sonic.

He answers after two rings. _"Hello?"_

Amy almost screams from her excitement. "Honey, Dash got the job!"

Sonic almost drops the phone and is heard yelling as he runs around the spa. _"YES! MY SON GOT THE PHARMACY JOB!"_

Applause is heard and Sonic comes back after a few minutes. _"Give him the phone Ames."_

Amy does so and Dash speaks to his father. "Hey Dad."

Sonic and Monica speak at the same time. _"Congratulations Dash!"_

Dash smiles. "Thanks you guys."

As they talk Dash goes into detail about getting his own house in town. Sonic nods. _"I think you should wait until you have some money first. I know you have a family on the way, but you also have school and work to balance."_

Dash sighs. "I know, and I forgot about the football team."

Monica frowns. _"Dash, I know you want to play football, but you have a family coming in a few months. To be honest, I think you should quit the team and focus on your main priorities."_

The lavender hedgehog shakes his head. "Luke and Matt are already expecting me to play Monica."

Sonic speaks again. _"Not to sound like I'm against you Dash, but I think Monica's right. Your family, work, and school need to come first."_

While they're talking Amy goes to get the mail and comes back with a letter from the university. "Dash, the university sent you a letter."

Dash reads the letter and hangs his head. "I just got a letter from the university. They're removing me from the sports teams."

Monica gasps. _"WHAT? Why?"_

Dash shakes his head, a few tears in his eyes. "Apparently I'm too fast and it would be an unfair advantage to the teams."

Sonic frowns. _"I'll go talk to the school board. That's really unfair to you."_

Dash nods. "Thanks Dad."

The call ends and Sonic teleports Monica home before going to the university.

_**-Two hours later-**_

Sonic comes into the house and rubs the back of his head. His quills are drooping, a sign that something wasn't right. Dash, Amy, Monica, and Lily look at him with hopeful eyes.

Sonic looks at them and sighs. "Sorry guys. I tried everything I could, but they won't let Dash back on the sports teams. What I don't understand is why they waited three years to do this."

Dash looks at Monica. "Seems like you'll get what you wanted."

Monica frowns. "I didn't want you to be kicked off the sports teams Dash. I was just hoping you'd see that sports shouldn't be what you need to worry about."

Amy rubs his back. "Monica's right you know."

The bluish-purple hero-to-be nods. "I know she is, but sports were really important to me."

Sonic sits beside him. "You have a promising career as a pharmacist Dash. That needs to be your focus now."

Dash nods. "Alright Dad. Still, I need to find a place for me and Monica to live."

Monica takes his hand. "One thing at a time dear."

He smiles. "Right. I can still look can't I?"

Amy nods. "Looking is fine, but I wouldn't agree to anything just yet."

Dash nods. "Alright Mom."

_**-Three months later-**_

Dash and Monica are seen leaving the real estate office in town. They're been looking at a house overlooking the ocean, but it was one story and made of red brick. The hedgehog-echidna couple comes into Sonic and Amy's house with pictures of the house they wanted.

Sonic, Amy, and Lily are waiting for them. Lily speaks first. "Did you go look at the house you wanted?"

Monica smiles and nods. "Yes Lily. Dash has the pictures of it."

Dash lets his family look at the many pictures of the house. "It's brick with hardwood floors, one story, and plenty of room for a child or children to live in."

Dash's parents and sister look over the pictures and nod their approval. Amy looks at Dash. "Can you afford it?"

Dash nods. "It's surprisingly cheap considering all the stuff it comes with. The realtors have it listed at $1800 a month. With me and Monica combining our income we'll have more than enough to make the payments."

Sonic chuckles. "$1800 a month? It better have a lot for that much money."

Dash smiles. "It also has an ocean view."

Sonic nods. "That usually does it."

Monica puts a hand on her belly. Now five months pregnant Monica was really excited to see how many children Dash had given her.

Lily, now 17, saw this. "When is your first sonogram guys?"

Dash rubs Monica's belly, making her smile. "It's tomorrow. Doctor Alnilam is expecting us at 3 PM."

Amy smiles. "Can we come?"

Monica giggles. "Of course. It's only fair that you see how many grandchildren you'll have."

The family resumes looking at the pictures of the house. It looked promising, and Dash and Monica couldn't wait to be in it.

_**-The next day, 3 PM, Station Square Hospital-**_

It's October 25th and Dash was holding Monica as they waited for Doctor Alnilam. Dash was almost 23, and Monica was now 22. Amy was 40, and Sonic's 43rd birthday was coming just a few weeks after Dash's 23rd birthday.

Doctor Alnilam comes into the lobby and smiles. "Well, Sonic and Amy. Nice to see you after all these years. Where's Lily?"

Sonic shakes the doctor's hand. "She's still at school, so we'll need printouts of the sonogram if you don't mind."

Doctor Alnilam nods. "Of course you can have some." He looks at Dash and Monica. "Dash, how are you?"

Dash smiles. "Doing great Doctor Alnilam. This is Monica, the woman carrying my baby."

The doctor's brown eyes look at Monica. "Nice to meet you Monica. You look like your father."

Monica shrugs. "Perhaps, but I don't talk to him anymore."

Doctor Alnilam blinks. "Um... Okay. Well, come with me everyone."

The hedgehogs and echidna follow the doctor to Exam Room 15. Once everyone is in Dash helps Monica get on the hospital bed.

Feeling her back muscles relax made Monica moan. "Oohhh that feels great."

Sonic and Amy hold hands as Dash holds Monica's hand. Sonic smiles at his wife. "Remind you of us Ames?"

Amy smiles. "It sure does Sonikku. I can't wait to see our first grandchild."

Doctor Alnilam walks over to Monica with the special jelly. "Okay Monica, you'll need to expose your belly so I can put this jelly on it."

Monica looks at Dash. "Jelly?"

Dash nods. "It'll help the sonogram machine see the baby more easily."

Monica nods and exposes her belly. Doctor Alnilam layers Monica's belly a few times and turns on the sonogram machine. After a few minutes he smiles and gives Dash the attachment. "How many children are you expecting to have?"

Dash and Monica look at each other and Monica answers. "Uh... One is fine. Why do you ask?"

The doctor smiles and turns the screen to show the group three babies growing in Monica's womb. "You're having triplets, and they're all girls."

Dash looks at Monica. "T-Triplets... W-We're having triplets..."

Monica nods and holds Dash's hand tightly. "They're so beautiful Dash..."

They share a kiss and watch Doctor Alnilam point out the various features. "These thin membranes are the umbilical cords. Each of the triplets will carry clear signs of their parents. One will have quills, one will have hair, and one will have a mix of both. The eyes will go through the same thing. One will have green eyes, one will have amethyst eyes, and one might have both colors."

Amy looks at Sonic. "Tell everyone you know."

Sonic gets right on it. "I think having a grandchild with two colors of eyes would be awesome."

Doctor Alnilam turns off the machine. "Monica may have to have a Cesarean Section like her mother did. If not, then wonderful. If she does, then the babies will have to stay a few extra days."

Monica nods. "Do you have any advice?"

The doctor washes his hands. "You'll have to start resting more. If you have a job, you'll need to work less."

The female echidna looks at Sonic. "You heard that, right Mr. Hedgehog?"

Sonic laughs. "Way ahead of you Monica. You'll be off work three days a week. I'll lessen your work time the closer you get to your due date."

Monica nods and Dash helps her off the bed. "Thanks Dad. We should be moving into the new house in a few days, so your help would be appreciated."

Doctor Alnilam escorts the group back to the lobby. "Since we're closed on Christmas, which is when the next sonogram _would_ be, you'll have to come in a day or two early. How does 9 AM on Christmas Eve sound?"

Dash and Monica nod. "That should be fine."

Amy speaks up. "We'll make sure they're on time Doctor."

The doctor laughs. "Thank you Amy. See you all soon."

The family leaves the hospital with printouts of the three growing babies. Sonic sighs. "Well, Knuckles was the one that seemed like he was the least happy about becoming a grandfather."

Monica shakes her head. "I don't care what he thinks. He's not showed any support for me, so I'm not showing any to him."

Amy and Dash frown. Monica looks at them. "You can't tell me that if you were in my place you wouldn't do the same thing."

Dash shrugs. "I probably would."

Amy nods. "I understand what you're saying, but it's not really fair to him. He _is_ your father Monica."

Monica shrugs. "We'll see."

The family walks back to the house with Sonic and Amy sharing stories of when they were younger.

_**-Four days later-**_

It's now October 29th, 10 AM. Sonic, Amy, and Lily are saying their goodbyes to Dash and Monica. The house they wanted was finally theirs and everything had been moved in.

Dash hugs his parents and sister. "Thank you for helping me and Monica move in. You have the address to the house. It's not far so you can get to us in no time."

Sonic nods. "I'm really proud of you son."

Dash smiles. "Thanks Dad."

Amy and Lily sniffle. "Oh Dash..."

That's all they can manage before hugging the lavender hedgehog. Dash hugs his family and then lets Monica hug them. Once they're ready Dash and Monica go to their new house.

Sonic wipes some tears from his eyes. "It's just like when he first went to college all those years ago."

Amy nods and wipes her eyes. "I miss him already."

Sonic kisses Amy and Lily. "I'd love to stay here, but I still have to go to work. See you all this afternoon."

He vanishes in a flash of blue light. Amy looks at Lily. "What do you want to do?"

Lily thinks. "Usually the best cure for sadness is shopping, so let's do that. Let's go shopping for baby stuff. Dash will need it."

Amy nods and takes her daughter shopping.

_**-With Dash and Monica-**_

The hedgehog-echidna couple walks into their new house. Dash puts Monica down and smiles. "Here we are. Our new home."

Monica licks Dash's neck and nuzzles him. "I'm so happy Dash. I'm carrying our family and we have our own place now."

Dash kisses the top of her head. "I know, and I'm just as happy as you are Monica."

The two lovers kiss again and start on their lives in their new home.


	12. A Step Toward The Future

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 12 – A Step Toward The Future

It's now November, Thanksgiving in fact. The Hedgehog Residence is alive with sounds. Everyone was there: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tikal. All of the children were there too: Dash, Lily, Jenna, Lucas, Matthew, Samuel, Monica, Delilah, Zachary, and Nathaniel. The newest addition of the family was also there: Jenna and Samuel's son Caleb. With everyone accounted for, 19 people were present.

Amy, Cream, Tikal, and even Rouge had spent the entire night making all the food. The boys had gotten stuck with cleaning the dishes later. Three turkeys, mashed potatoes, green beans, carrots, spinach, hamburgers... You name it and it was there. After saying the blessing the group gets in line from youngest to oldest. So, it went Lily, Samuel, the Prower triplets, Knuckles and Tikal's quadruplets, Dash, Cream, Tails, Tikal, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and finally Shadow.

Caleb was being held in Jenna's arms at the moment because he was only a month old. He had Samuel's blue eyes and Jenna's twin tails. The fur color was a mix of orange and brown, golden-brown you might say.

Amy had been nominated as photographer for the huge gathering. Chris and Helen Thorndike were coming later, along with their three children. It takes 10 minutes for everyone to get their food and find someplace to eat. This wound up with the children in the kitchen and the adults in the living room. Both TVs were on and everyone was watching the Thanksgiving marathon of football games being shown.

Currently playing were two hard-hitting teams known for being all about defense and making the other team turn the ball over. Plenty of hard hits were being given on both sides and three players had already been knocked out with injuries. The score was tied at 7, and it was looking like the game was going into overtime.

The group there at the Hedgehog Residence was divided between the two teams. Each of the two groups wanted their team to win so much it hurt. As the fourth quarter wound down a game-winning field goal was attempted and missed wide left.

Dash runs into the living room. "I _TOLD_ you there were going to overtime!"

Sonic and Tails laugh and playfully push him back into the kitchen. All eyes went back to the TV screens as overtime began. The first team to score would win the game. 15 minutes on the clock. As the game went on the group got second helpings of the delicious food. Amy took a lot of pictures and had to use more than four cameras to get all the pictures she needed for her Thanksgiving album.

With three seconds to go, the TV screen suddenly went to downtown Station Square. Chris and Helen hadn't made it because of the commotion going on. Someone was rampaging downtown and gunning people down.

Sonic frowns. "Dash, are you watching this?"

Dash's voice is heard from the kitchen. "I am. Guys, let's go. The city needs us."

The descendants of the Sonic Team ran out of the house and downtown to take care of the situation... Well, everyone except Jenna and Monica because they would be at the most risk.

Sonic looks at the remaining people in the living room. "I think we should go down there and make sure they're okay. I'm not comfortable letting them go by themselves just yet."

He goes to the kitchen with the rest of the adults behind him. "Jenna, Monica, stay here."

The two females nod and watch on the TV, worrying immensely about their partners.

_**-Downtown Station Square-**_

Dash and the new team of heroes arrive downtown to see the villain with a megaphone. He was yelling at the police and the frightened citizens. "My name is Igor Robotnik. My grandfather, Ivo Robotnik, was the greatest man to ever live. I've decided to follow in his footsteps and become the ruler of the world! I'm going to do whatever it takes to achieve this goal, so if you'll be nice I'll go ahead and start right now."

Dash looks at everyone. "This kid is all of 15 years old. However, if he's going to try and take over the world, we'll have to take him down at all costs."

The boy turns to them. "Who are you guys? My new minions?"

Dash growls. "We're your worst nightmare."

Igor points a gun at them. "Do you see this? This is an Uzi. You can't outrun one of these things. I've killed 12 police officers and I'm not about to let a wannabe freak like yourself get in my way. However, if you want to join me, by all means do so."

Dash runs forward in a flash and sends Igor flying with a hard uppercut to the jaw. The rest of the team follows suit, taking shots as they get them and dodging bullets from the Uzi. Sonic and the former Sonic Team arrive but stay out of the action as they watch their offspring beat the crap out of the "new world leader". A few people do get hit with stray bullets. Zachary and Delilah are hit in the legs and Matthew is shot in the left arm.

Dash kicks the gun free and pins Igor to the ground. "You're not going to win Igor. You're outnumbered even though you have an Uzi."

Igor growls. "I'm not finished yet hedgehog!"

The 15 year old kicks Dash off of him and picks up the Uzi. An ambulance makes its way through the crowd as the fight continues. Sonic looks at Shadow and Knuckles. "Get them into the ambulance as fast as you can."

Shadow and Knuckles do so and are almost hit themselves. Igor changes clips and keeps firing at the innocent civilians and the new team of heroes. Dash is the last one standing and only because of his speed.

As the ambulance drives off Igor points the gun at Dash and fires off 10 shots. Dash dodges all of them... Until one tears into his stomach. Screaming in pain Dash hits the ground and curls into a ball.

Igor walks over to him, blood pouring from his mouth and nose. "I told you I wasn't finished, but you are."

He goes to pull the trigger, but a strong grip stops him. Looking to his left, Igor sees a pair of crimson eyes. The deep voice speaks only one word. "Boo."

Igor freaks and tries to shoot Shadow, but misses since Shadow used Chaos Control to disappear. Knuckles kicks the gun free again and nails Igor with a kick to the stomach. This is followed with a right hook to the nose.

Sonic yells. "Amy, get Dash and everyone else that's hurt to the hospital! Be careful!"

Amy nods and has the females help her get the injured into the ambulances. Dash is picked up by Amy and she rides with him to the hospital. Igor gets the Uzi back and goes on yet another shooting rampage, taking down Knuckles, Tails, and somehow Shadow.

Only Sonic remained and Igor had death in his eyes. "So, you're Sonic the Hedgehog? Grandpa always spoke poorly of you. Said you always got in his way. Now I'm going to take you down, once and for all."

The gun goes off, but Sonic is too fast. Igor throws the gun down. "DAMMIT! I missed, and that was my last shot!"

Sonic smiles and tackles Igor. "Now you face the consequences."

The beat down isn't pretty. Sonic has to be restrained by 15 police officers because he became Dark Sonic. In the 30 seconds it took the police to get to Dark Sonic, the dark blue hedgehog had nearly killed the 15 year old boy. It was only in defense of his family and son that were almost killed.

Igor is put in an ambulance and taken to a hospital with police right behind him. While Sonic calms down he is told that Dash was in surgery to remove the bullet that he was hit with. Sonic nods and takes a few breaths to chill out. Soon, Sonic becomes his normal cobalt blue color and he's allowed to go to the hospital.

_**-Station Square Hospital-**_

Samuel is in the waiting room holding Jenna and Monica back as best he can. Sonic arrives and Samuel immediately yells to him. "Sonic, help me!"

Sonic gets Monica and pushes her down into a seat. "Monica, you need to calm down."

Jenna kept struggling against her fiancé. "Let me go Sam. I need to see my brothers!"

Samuel held her back. "The doctors will tell us when we can see them. I'm just as worried as you are, but you need to stay calm."

Monica struggled against Sonic's grip. "That's my boyfriend in there Sonic! I WANT TO SEE HIM!"

Sonic shakes his head. "I'm just as worried as you are Monica, but you're not helping the babies."

Matthew comes out with his arm in a sling. Jenna is let go and she hugs him tightly. "Matt! Are you okay?"

Matthew nods and hugs Jenna back with his good arm. "I'm fine Jenna, just a scratch. The bullet went clean through."

Sonic sees him and goes over since Monica's calmed down a little. "How's Dash?"

Matthew sighs. "He's in the worst shape Uncle Sonic. That bullet went into his stomach and he's still in surgery. Everyone else is in the recovery rooms."

Lily, who was at home with Jenna and Monica, spoke up. "Who's doing the surgery?"

Matthew nods. "Doctor Alnilam is working on Dash. There's a huge team of doctors back there working to save everyone."

Monica gets up and runs through the doors, headed to surgery. "DASH! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sonic runs her down and pulls her back to the waiting room. Monica screams the whole time. "LET ME GO! _I WANT TO SEE DASH!_"

Samuel helps Sonic hold Monica down in a chair. Amy comes in from the recovery rooms and sees Monica struggling. Going over, Amy looks Monica right in the eyes. "If you want your babies to die, keep struggling."

Monica instantly stops. Amy giggles and looks at Sonic. "That's all you had to do."

Sonic frowns. "I tried that and it didn't work."

Amy blinks and shakes her head. "Anyway, Doctor Alnilam has just finished surgery on Dash. He's in ICU Room 8 now. According to him, Dash's heartbeat had to be restarted three times."

Monica started crying, which made Lily start crying, which made Amy sniffle. "Oh Sonic!"

Sonic holds his wife as she cries on him. Doctor Alnilam comes out and sighs. He looks tired, but he approaches the group. "Dash will live, but he'll be here for a long time. A month at least."

Sonic is shaking, but he keeps himself calm. "Thank you. Can we see him?"

Doctor Alnilam nods. "Yes, but one at a time."

Sonic nods and looks at his family. "Well, who's first?"

Amy wipes her eyes and sniffles. "I'll go first. Lily can go after me, then you Sonic, and then Monica."

Sonic nods. "That sounds fine."

Amy kisses Sonic and goes to see the lavender hedgehog. Sonic sits down and continues to comfort his daughter and Monica. Matthew, Samuel, and Jenna join them for moral support.

_**-With Amy-**_

The pink hedgehog enters the room and goes over to her son. He's currently sleeping and Amy almost cries when she sees him. His midsection was wrapped heavily in bandages and he was on several IVs to keep him alive. Amy looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3 PM.

Shaking her head she brushes Dash's quills back and hugs him. "Get well soon Dash. I love you."

Amy slowly walked toward the door, but a voice stopped her. "Mom..."

Turning around, Amy saw Dash looking at her. Immediately she hugged him. "Oh Dash! You had me so worried!"

Dash smiles despite his situation. "I can't move Mom. I'm not allowed to."

Amy nods. "That's fine Dash. I'm just happy you're alive."

Dash nods. "Can you get Dad and Lily in here? I need to ask them something."

Amy nods and gets Sonic and Lily to come into the room. Dash is instantly hugged by both of them. "Nice to see you too guys."

Lily cries. "Oh Dash, are you okay?"

Dash nods. "Well, Doctor Alnilam has told me not to move at all, other than to use the restroom and eat. Other than that and the fact I almost died, I'm doing okay."

Sonic hugs his son and sniffles. "I'm glad you're okay Dash."

The bluish-purple hedgehog sniffles too. "Thanks Dad... I wasn't sure if I'd ever see any of you again..."

A few more tears are shed, and Dash finally calms down. He looks at his family and smiles. "I need to ask you something, but you need to keep this from Monica."

Sonic, Amy, and Lily nod, so Dash tells them his plan.

_**-A few hours later-**_

Monica is visiting Dash for the second time that day. It was 7 PM now and Monica had once again left Dash's bed stained with tears. Knuckles had come in and apologized to Monica for kicking her off Angel Island and out of the family. Monica accepted his apology but said Dash had already gotten them a house and she would only go to Angel Island to visit. Knuckles understood and wished them the best with their future.

After he left Monica climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to Dash. "I wish you could move your arms Dash. I miss having them around me."

Dash nodded. "I know you do, but if I'm to get out of here on time, I need to do as the doctors ask me."

Monica sighs. "I hope you get out of here soon Dash. It's lonely at our house without you there."

Dash kisses her cheek. "Don't worry Monica. I'll be out before you know it."

Monica put a hand on her belly. Now six months pregnant, she'd been informed that she really put the growing children in danger by struggling and trying to see Dash instead of remaining calm.

As her eyes closed she said one thing. "I love you Dash."

Dash kissed her once more and closed his eyes. "I love you too Monica."

_**-Christmas Eve, 10 AM-**_

Sonic and the gang are in Dash's room talking with him. Everyone except Monica knew what was going to happen. Even Doctor Alnilam was in on it. He was there in the room currently performing the second sonogram on Monica.

He let everyone see the growing triplet girls. "Monica, you came really close to killing your children last month. You can still see the stress the baby girls went through. The umbilical cords are thinner, but they're growing back to normal size. Had you made them close off, your children would have died, and you'd have had a miscarriage."

Everyone in the room looks at Monica, who gasps. "I... I almost killed my children?"

Doctor Alnilam nods. "Yes. By struggling to see Dash, you nearly killed the growing babies."

Dash shakes his head. "Monica, you have to listen to people who tell you calm down."

Monica sighs. "I will... I won't struggle ever again."

Dash had asked Sonic, Amy, and Lily to pick out an engagement ring for Monica. He even told them what she liked on it. Dash was up off of the bed and had the engagement ring in his back pocket. Everyone knew he did, except for Monica.

Doctor Alnilam left the sonogram machine on and looked at Dash. "Dash, you're free to go, but you still can't do anything strenuous for a couple more weeks. The stitches still need to heal."

Dash nods. "Thank you Doctor Alnilam. Now, since you're all here, I figure I might as well leave the hospital on a good note."

Monica looks at him. "What do you mean?"

Dash takes the ring out of his back pocket and gets on one knee. "Monica, will you marry me?"

Monica gasps and feels her heart race. She looks over and her family, the same one that had cursed Dash, beaten him, even tried to separate them. All she saw were smiles.

Looking back to Dash, Monica hugged him as best she could and sniffled. "Yes Dash, I'll marry you."

Applause rang out in the room as Dash put the 3 karat diamond ring on her finger. Doctor Alnilam watches the babies on the sonogram machine. "Well, look at that. The babies are moving around a lot."

Monica suddenly gasps. "I think I just got kicked."

Doctor Alnilam nods and listens to the triplets' heartbeats. "That shouldn't happen until you reach the seventh month of pregnancy... Still, this doesn't mean it's bad. Just keep an eye on them okay?"

Dash and Monica nod, and Doctor Alnilam leaves to check on other patients. Everyone else leaves behind him, congratulating the newly engaged couple. After they leave Monica snuggled up to Dash. "How did you get this ring?"

Dash smiles. "I had Dad, Mom, and Lily get it for me."

Monica giggles and licks Dash's neck. "Thank you Dash."

Dash licks Monica's neck back and escorts her out of the hospital. "You're welcome."

As they walk the hedgehog-echidna couple talk about names they could use for their coming daughters. It wasn't easy, and several books had to be consulted once they got home. However, after an hour of talking about it, three names had been decided.

Monica kisses Dash. "I think they'll like those names."

Dash nods and kisses Monica back. "Me too. Now, it's time for some rest."

He helps Monica get into bed and lays down beside her. Soon the two lovers are resting comfortably for the first time in over a month.

**NOTE: Apologies if this chapter seems a bit... off. I had to make most of this chapter up off the top of my head.**


	13. A Threat To The Family

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 13 – A Threat To The Family

After Dash and Monica leave the hospital they return to their home to start planning their wedding. However, when they wrote down everything they needed, the gravity of the occasion hit home.

Dash shook his head and looked at Monica. "Wow. I had no idea a wedding needed so much work."

Monica nods and winces, putting a hand on her belly. "The triplets are definitely looking forward to us getting married, but yes, that's a lot of stuff."

The list went as follows: A place for the wedding was needed as well as someone to perform it. They also needed catering, maybe music, a place for the reception...

Dash rubs his temples. "What kind of theme are we going to have?"

Monica groans. "Well, I think we might need to ask someone to help us."

Dash nods and thinks for a minute. "Let's see what Mom and Dad can do. Who knows? Maybe they'll be able to give us some ideas."

Monica nods. "I think that's a good idea. Right now, you and me can work on the theme and a few other details."

Dash picks up a pencil and the two lovers begin writing ideas for their wedding theme.

_**-Prison Island-**_

On the isolated island prison that had tighter security than Alcatraz, we find a lone person in a cell. This person is Igor Robotnik, the newest threat to humanity. After his beat down in the middle of Station Square, Igor was not only plotting an escape, but also the termination of BOTH of the hero teams.

At the moment he was muttering to himself. "If I can find some way to take them down... I'll have done what no one else has ever done. I'll have taken down not only the Sonic Team but also their descendants..."

A guard comes by and slides a tray of food into the cell. "Eat up. At least we'll get some peace from your pointless yammering."

Igor growls and crashes against the neodymium bars. "I'LL GET OUT OF HERE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

The guard laughs. "Good luck with that."

The guard leaves Igor to continue planning his escape. "I'll get out. Just you wait and see."

An evil laugh resounds throughout the cell as Igor continues his plan.

_**-With Sonic and Amy-**_

The pink and blue hedgehogs were helping Lily figure out which college she wanted to go to. Since her grades were far better than the rest of her class, she'd been chosen for a full scholarship to any school she wanted.

Lily had a tough decision to make. She didn't want to go too far from home, but she also wanted to go to a school she knew would give her the best chance to get a good education. Lily had a year to make her decision and her parents ensured her that she didn't need to rush.

A knock on the door is heard and the three hedgehogs look over. Sonic goes and opens it up. "Dash! Monica! Come on in."

Dash and Monica hug Sonic and walk inside. Dash helps Monica sit down and hugs Lily and Amy. "I know it's only been a few days since we've seen you, but we need your help."

Monica puts a hand on her belly and looks at Sonic, Amy, and Lily. "Dash and I are beginning to plan our wedding, but we've just realized how much is really needed."

Amy nods. "Well, Sonikku and I had our friends help us out with finding a place for the reception and the actual wedding."

Lily looks over at her parents. "Where did you and Dad get married, Mom?"

Amy holds Sonic's hands as a dreamy look came to her eyes. "23 years ago, Sonic and I got married on the sandbar offshore. I was six months pregnant with Dash when it happened."

Lily smiles and looks at her brother. "Do you remember that day Dash?"

Dash shrugs. "Well, I was still in Mom's belly, so if I _do_ remember anything, it's not much."

Sonic nods. "Ames is as beautiful now as she was then."

Amy's cheeks turn a dark red as she blushes. "Aw Sonikku..."

Sonic kisses her and looks at his son and future daughter-in-law. "We'll be happy to help you with planning your wedding. Where would you like to start?"

The lavender hedgehog looks at his crimson fiancée. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

Monica blinks. "You're asking me?"

Dash nods. "At the moment, yes I am."

Monica winces as she's kicked and then thinks a bit. "Well, I'm not sure we should copy your Mom and Dad's wedding, but I don't have any idea where else we could have it."

Lily has an idea. "Well, I see two options. You can either have it in the church downtown, or you can have it on Angel Island."

Monica frowns. "I'm not sure we should have it on Angel Island Lily. Dad and I are still on unstable terms."

Dash nods. "It's getting better between you two and you have plenty of time to get things straight."

Monica nods. "True, but you know how he is."

Sonic and Amy chuckle, which makes Dash sigh. "Yeah. He gave me the drink that wound up being the curse."

Lily nods. "That's all in the past Dash, and he's long since apologized for it."

The bluish-purple hedgehog smiles at his younger sister. "I know, and I appreciate him admitting he was wrong. Tikal has also apologized, but something like that isn't forgiven easily."

The lilac hedgehog nods and gets a pencil and some paper. "Alright, so we have either the church or Angel Island. That, of course, depends on if Monica and Knuckles work things out. Who will perform it?"

Sonic smiles. "Let me call Reverend Spolowicz at the church downtown and see if he'll perform it."

Amy looks at her husband. "Is he even still in that line of work?"

Sonic shrugs. "There's only one way to find out Ames. Besides, he might still have his catering company. If he does, then that also takes care of the catering."

Dash and Monica are impressed. Lily writes down Reverend Spolowicz possibly performing the wedding and catering. Amy looks at her son and his fiancée. "Dash, have you or any of your hero team heard anything about Igor?"

Dash frowns and nods. "Well, as with every villain, Igor claims he's putting something together to escape Prison Island. He also has a goal: to take down not only _my_ hero team, but also the former Sonic Team."

Amy gasps and holds Sonic's hands tightly. "What are we going to do Sonic?"

The blue blur held his pink wife to him. "If need be, we'll help Dash's team but only as backup."

Dash nods. "Igor took Robotnik's last name to make it seem like Ivo had children. His real last name is Richardson, but he's almost as smart as Robotnik was. His I.Q. was measured at 190."

Lily shakes her head and Monica squeezes Dash's hand. "Dash, what do you plan to do?"

The lavender hero shrugs. "All we can do is wait. Prison Island has the best security measures known, and in its 30 year history only one prisoner has ever escaped. Even then they needed help."

Lily frowns. "Who escaped from Prison Island?"

Dash looks at his sister. "The only person to ever escape from Prison Island is... Dad."

Lily and Monica look at Sonic, who nods. "Amy, Tails, Cream, and Chris helped me escape when Shadow first showed up. I was put in jail because everyone thought I was him."

Monica blinks. "Huh?"

Amy chuckles. "Shadow was working for Robotnik because he didn't know better at the time, and he stole a few Chaos Emeralds from a few places. Sonic was accused of the crimes and put in jail at Prison Island. Me and the Sonic Team broke him out of jail and proved Sonic's innocence."

Dash decides to change the subject. "Anyway, Luke and Matt have been given permission to watch over him and sound the alarm _if_ he does manage to escape."

Monica nods and gasps when the growing triplets kick her all at once. "AH! OW..."

Dash rubs Monica's belly and has Lily get some green tea. Sonic smiles. "After the girls are born, you will be on maternity pay until you're ready to come back."

Monica smiles despite the triplets kicking her. "Thanks Mr. Hedgehog. OW!"

Lily comes in a few minutes later and gives Monica a glass of green tea. "This should help."

Monica quickly downs the glass and purrs as the kicking slowly goes away. "Oohhh that's much better."

Dash smiles and nods. "The natural herbs in the green tea are helpful it seems."

Monica looks at him. "What was your first clue?"

Dash blinks and Amy chuckles. "Dash, pregnant women have rapid mood swings. All you can do is grin and bear it."

Dash nods. "Trust me, I know Mom, but thanks for the reminder. Right now though, I need to take Monica home so I can go to work."

He helps Monica out of the chair and takes her to their house. Lily also leaves to spend time with her boyfriend in the park. Sonic smiles and cuddles Amy to him. "Well, it's just you and me again."

Amy nods. "Yeah, and all I want now is to cuddle here on the couch."

Sonic lays down on his back and Amy crawls on top of him, covering them both with a blanket. "I'll bet you were expecting me to want to mate with you again, weren't you."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle and rubs Amy's back, making her purr. "Usually that's what happens when we're alone."

Amy giggles and nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "Don't worry, that comes later."

Sonic smiles and nuzzles Amy back. "Great."

Amy and Sonic are soon sleeping on the couch with content smiles on their faces.

_**-Two weeks later-**_

Dash comes home from work to find Monica on the couch shaking. It's January 11th and fairly cold outside, so Dash checks the heater and finds it's working just fine.

Going over to the red female echidna Dash holds her in his arms. "Shh... I'm here now. What's going on honey?"

The only response is a shaky hand pointing to a letter from Prison Island. Dash reads it and stands up. "Monica, pack your things. While this is going on you'll have to stay with Mom and Dad."

Monica keeps holding onto Dash. "I'm so scared Dash."

The hedgehog looks his echidna fiancée in the eyes. "I know you are, but you need to stay calm. I'm doing this for your safety. If Igor can send letters to our house, then he can just as easily come here in person if he escapes."

Monica nods. "I know... I'm just so worried and scared."

Dash nods again. "I know, but you need to hurry. Pack what you need as fast as you can and I'll take you to Mom and Dad's house."

While she packs Dash answers multiple calls and text messages. This is how he finds out that Igor has become the second person to escape from Prison Island. No one knows how he did it, but Dash and the team were now on high alert.

Monica comes into the living room and nods. "Alright, I'm ready."

Dash hangs up his phone and shakes his head. "In the ten minutes it took you to pack I've had 30 calls about Igor. He's escaped from Prison Island."

Monica's eyes widen. "WHAT? How?"

Dash takes her hand and walks outside. "No one knows just yet. We'll find out in a few days. Right now, you need to get to a safer place."

Locking the door Dash gently picks Monica up and runs to Sonic and Amy's house. Neither Dash nor Monica knew that a pair of eyes was watching them. 'Good. He's received my letter. Now, to find out where Dash is taking Monica.'

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

Dash puts Monica down and knocks on the door. It opens and Sonic drags them both inside. "We saw that Igor had escaped on the news and we figured you'd want Monica to stay here."

Dash nods while Amy and Lily help Monica get situated in Dash's room. "Until Igor is back in jail she can't be seen or talked about at all. NO ONE must know she's here."

Sonic nods. "She'll be safe here Dash."

The lavender hedgehog nods. "Thanks Dad. I'll keep everyone updated."

Opening the door Dash looks around before bolting back to his house. Sonic locks the door and peeks out the window after checking on Monica. He was only gone about a minute, but he saw a man staring at their house deep in thought.

Sonic looks behind him and sees Amy and Lily. "Stay away from the windows and behind me. Igor is watching."

Amy and Lily get behind Sonic and wait, feeling very scared. For 30 minutes Sonic kept himself invisible to Igor while the escaped criminal stared at the house. He hadn't seen Dash drop Monica off, but Sonic's family didn't know that. The sound of a police siren made Igor turn and run.

Sonic sighs in relief. "We may have to move in with Tails and Cream for a while."

Amy frowns. "What was he doing Sonikku?"

Sonic helps Amy and Lily off the floor. "He was studying our house and seeing who lived here."

Lily speaks. "Do you think he figured out who lived here?"

Sonic frowns. "I don't know Lily... I don't know."

_**-With Dash-**_

The bluish-purple hero is back in his house and in the basement. He's working out and training for the next encounter with Igor. He didn't want to be unprepared like the last time. To avoid being seen, he took the long way home. After a fierce three hour training session Dash showered and called Monica.

She answers and almost screams into the phone. _"Dash? Are you alright?"_

Dash chuckles. "Of course Monica. Are you okay?"

Monica frowns. _"Considering I'm eight months pregnant how do you THINK I am?"_

Dash hesitates. "Uh..."

Monica sighs. _"Sorry. Had a mood swing there. Um, I'm doing alright. I wish you were here though."_

Dash nods. "I know you do, but I can't put both you and the babies at risk by keeping you here."

The female echidna sighs again. _"How long will this last?"_

Dash rubs his temples. "I don't know, but the sooner Igor is back in jail, the better I'll feel."

Monica smiles on her end of the call. _"I believe in you Dash."_

He smiles. "Thanks Monica. I really needed that."

Dash and Monica say their "I love you" to each other and end the call. Dash picks up the letter and throws it away. Turning off the lights and locking all the doors, he goes to bed and sleeps the best he can.

The letter Igor sent said only this: _'I hope you're prepared Dash. This time around, you won't be so lucky. See you soon.'_


	14. Dash's Children Arrive

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 14 – Dash's Children Arrive

February comes around and we find Dash and Monica's house alive with activity. Not only was it Valentine's Day, but it was also the day of Monica's baby shower.

Monica sat on the couch with Dash rubbing her feet. "Thank you for the foot massage Dash. I definitely needed it."

Dash smiles. "You're welcome Monica."

The gift from Sonic and Amy was three sets of clothes for each of the baby girls. Tails and Cream had gotten diapers and wipes for the triplets. Shadow and Rouge had gotten a collection of bedtime stories for Dash to read to his children when they were older. Knuckles and Monica had finally repaired their relationship and were on stable terms again. He and Tikal had made the cribs for the triplets to sleep in. Tikal had also prepared a special potion for the girls once they arrived.

Dash had decided to wear the sandals Tikal made for him when he was younger. The piece of the Master Emerald Knuckles had gotten him was on a necklace around his neck. Even though the atmosphere in the house was happy and joyful, not all was well. A pair of green eyes was watching the group. More specifically, they were watching Dash. 'Enjoy this time you have with Monica. You won't be spending much more with her after today.'

The mysterious figure leaves just before Sonic looks out the window. Amy sees him frown. "What did you see Sonic?"

Sonic looks at his wife. "I thought we were being watched."

Shadow frowns. "Who would bother to watch a baby shower?"

Cream looks at the black hedgehog. "Igor would."

Rouge nods. "That makes sense. Considering he's still on the run and after both the past and present hero teams, I'd be looking in a house too."

Dash frowns. "Okay, you're creeping us out."

Rouge blushes a little. "Sorry."

Tails looks at Dash and Monica. "So guys, how do you feel about becoming parents?"

Monica winces when she's kicked by the triplets but she smiles. "I never thought this day would come, but now that it's almost here I'm really excited."

Dash nods. "I'm looking forward to it as well, but I'm going to need some help getting started."

Sonic chuckles. "Don't worry Dash, Ames and I will help you get started on your parenting."

The rose-pink hedgehog nods. "Your father and I can get some parenting books on triplets if you want. While you're not at work you can spend some time reading the books."

Dash nods. "Sounds like a good idea Mom."

As the party continues Dash and Monica wind up looking at baby names for their girls while listening to suggestions from the guests. Eventually three names were decided on: Angelica, Dayna, and Crystal.

Lily smiles. "Those are pretty names guys. I think the girls will like them too."

Monica smiles. "Thank you Lily. I agree, those are very pretty names."

Dash looks at his younger sister. "Now, I can't guarantee that these names will stay, but it's possible they will."

_**-Three weeks later-**_

We find two people meeting in the shadows of Station Square park. One is a human, the other is a green hedgehog. The human is Igor, and he looks around to see if anyone is around. It's after midnight, so no one is around.

Igor nods and looks at the green hedgehog. "Alright Melannie, what's this plan of yours?"

Melannie smiles. "Dash is currently at the hospital awaiting the birth of his triplet girls."

Igor blinks. "How do you know?"

Melannie frowns. "That's not part of our deal. I've waited over two years for him to finally show a weakness so I can get my revenge on him."

Igor crosses his arms. "What did he do to you?"

The 22 year old hedgehog growls. "He turned my love away and now I'm getting my revenge. I'm going to show him exactly what he's missing out on."

Igor nods. "Well, I need to get some revenge of my own. With the help of his father, Sonic, Dash defeated my last attempt to take over the world."

Melannie nods. "Sonic is none of my concern. Dash is the one I want. I'm going to make him pay for turning me down."

Igor chuckles. "What's in it for me?"

Melannie shrugs. "If you can get into Monica's room, kill her."

Igor smiles. "When I rule the world, you will receive a charming gift basket."

Melannie rolls her eyes and leaves, never once showing more than her eyes. She had something special planned for Dash. Igor went back to getting his latest weapon ready. It was specially designed to not only stop Dash, but get rid of the evidence as well. "This time Dash... You're mine."

_**-In the hospital-**_

In room 128 we find Dash reading the books Sonic and Amy got him. The one he was currently reading was called "Raising Triplets". Monica was sleeping in the bed next to the bluish-purple hero. There's a knock on the door and Amy and Sonic come in.

Sonic smiles and speaks softly. "How is she?"

Dash puts the book down and stretches. He stands up and checks on Monica. "She's sleeping peacefully right now. Doctor Alnilam says it could be another 12 to 24 hours before Monica goes into labor."

Sonic nods. "Well, you have a visitor downstairs. A friend of yours."

Dash frowns. "What's his name?"

Amy giggles. "_Her_ name is Melannie."

Dash rubs his head. "Really. Well, what does she want?"

Sonic shrugs. "She didn't say. However, she wants to see you."

Dash nods. "Mom, will you come with me? I might need someone to knock her flat if she gets too crazy."

Amy summons her hammer. "Alright, let's go."

Dash and Amy go downstairs and see Melannie wearing a trench coat with high-heeled black boots. The pink and lavender hedgehogs approach the green one, who looks at them. "Hello Dash. Who's the unnecessary hostage?"

Dash blinks. "Huh?"

Igor takes Amy's hammer away from her and belts her with it, sending her flying and knocking her unconscious. Igor now points the modified .44 at Dash's head. "Guess who."

Dash growls. "Igor..."

Melannie smiles. "You know Dash, Igor and I both have something in common. We both want revenge."

Dash is tackled by Melannie, who takes off the trench coat, revealing her perfect figure. "Now that I have you, I'm going to have my way with you, and then Igor is going to kill Monica after he kills you."

Sirens are heard in the distance and Igor growls. "Hurry up Melannie. The cops are coming."

Melannie nods and quickly goes to work. Dash resists until Igor places the gun on his head. "You resist anymore and I'll make you watch me kill Monica."

Dash sighs. "So you're trying to cause me heartache and make me lose my family?"

Melannie smiles and purrs in Dash's ears. "Once Monica finds out you've cheated on her she'll break up with you and all that sad breakup stuff. It's all part of my revenge. But first, it's time to make you see what you've thrown away by not choosing me to be with you."

Before she can go through with her plan though, the police arrive and Chief Parkinson's squad aims their guns at Igor and Melannie. "Let the hedgehog go guys."

The 16 year old Igor laughs. "Why? I can finally have my revenge. Besides, Melannie isn't done with him yet."

Chief Parkinson shakes his head. "Take them both down!"

Two shots ring out and everyone ducks for cover. Melannie is soon arrested for public nudity and being an accomplice in an attempted murder. Igor is lying on the ground with a bullet wound in his left leg. Two figures arrive from the darkness. One is Shadow, who had arrived to help out with catching Igor. He talked with Chief Parkinson while the other figure, who was Sonic, went over to Amy and picked her up.

Sonic sees Dash run into the hospital, and then Amy groans. "Ow... What happened?"

Sonic carries her inside. "You're at the hospital Amy. Igor has been arrested once again, thanks to Shadow."

Amy nods. "Igor hit me with my own hammer."

Sonic gently kisses the bruise on Amy's head. "You'll be okay, but you'll have to rest for a while. Anyway, Dash will explain everything since Monica was freaking out about him leaving."

Shadow finishes with the police and joins the pink and blue hedgehogs. "Igor missed Dash by half an inch. He'll be in a much more secure prison, but Melannie will be in a normal jail for a few years."

The three hedgehogs get back to room 128 and find Dash explaining what happened to him. Amy is treated for a concussion and Monica hugs Dash. "I'm glad you're okay honey. Just don't go near her again."

Dash nods. "I never will Monica."

Sonic thanks Shadow for his help and goes back to the lobby with Amy. Once there she curls up in his lap and goes to sleep. Sonic keeps a lookout for the rest of his friends.

_**-14 hours later-**_

It's 3 PM on March 15th and Monica suddenly sits bolt upright. "AAH!"

Dash wakes up from his nap, takes one look at Monica, and picks up the bedside phone. _"I need Doctor Alnilam in room 128 please."_

The doctor soon arrives with a nurse and sees Monica going through her labor breathing. Getting to Monica's feet Doctor Alnilam puts on a pair of gloves. "Alright Monica. Push."

The 22 year old echidna instantly crushes Dash's hand as she pushes the first baby toward birth. Dash holds the pain in as best he can, but it's no good and he soon has tears falling down his face.

Doctor Alnilam has Monica rest for a few seconds and looks at Dash. "She's giving birth and yet _you're_ the one crying. Perhaps _you_ need the shot of morphine?"

Dash rolls his eyes and Doctor Alnilam has Monica push again. The doctor smiles as a lavender baby comes out. "Here's daughter number one."

Dash cuts the umbilical cord and takes Monica's hand again. "You're doing great Monica."

The sound of crying makes both parents smile, but then Monica screams as baby number two starts her journey down the birth canal. She squeezes Dash's hand so hard that it almost breaks. Dash actually has to sit down and almost faints because of how badly his hand hurts. After the second baby is born, Dash cuts the cord and is given a shot of morphine to dull the pain in his hand.

Monica pants but smiles when she hears the second baby cry. Doctor Alnilam looks at the young couple and smiles. "Just one more to go guys."

Dash wipes off Monica's forehead and face with a cool cloth. "You're doing great Monica."

The female echidna smiles at her bluish-purple fiancé. "Thanks Dash. AAAHH!"

The final baby begins her journey and Monica succeeds in breaking Dash's left hand. He doesn't feel it, but Doctor Alnilam knows he'll be feeling it in a few hours.

Monica continues to push and scream until Doctor Alnilam nods. "That's it Monica, you're done."

Monica gives a sigh of relief and lays down. Panting and sweating a lot. Dash cuts the third baby's cord and sits beside Monica as the babies are cleaned and weighed. Dash is also given a sling for his broken hand. Once the babies return Monica takes the lavender and purple babies and nurses them while Dash holds the red baby in his good arm.

Giving Dash a tired but content look, Monica whispers to him. "Now that they're here, what name goes to which baby?"

Dash looks at the red baby, which has three quills sticking out of her forehead and also has Monica's hair. "This one will be named Dayna."

Monica nods and looks at the lavender baby. "The lavender one will be Crystal, and the purple one will be Angelica."

Crystal finishes nursing ten minutes later and Dash gives Dayna to Monica so she can nurse. Taking Crystal into his arms Dash very gently burps Crystal and is rewarded with a tiny burp a few minutes later.

Monica smiles. "Already you're showing signs of being an excellent father."

Dash chuckles. "Thanks Monica."

Angelica finishes nursing next and Dash burps her. Once done he sits down with them in his arms. 20 minutes later Dayna finishes nursing and Dash allows Monica to burp her. A knock is heard on the door, so Monica covers herself and Dash opens the door.

Sonic is standing there with the rest of the group, and Dash smiles. "Come on in guys."

Sonic comes in first, followed by Lily, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Jenna with Caleb in her arms, Lucas, Matthew, Zachary, Delilah, and Nathaniel. Samuel had to work but sent his congratulations to the new father and mother.

Lucas and Matthew smile. "Igor is being put in a new, much more remote prison this time. One where if he does escape, he'll have miles to cover before reaching anyone, or anything."

Dash nods. "What about Melannie?"

Matthew sighs. "She's being released, but has been ordered to stay away from you."

Dash nods and smiles. "As long as I don't have to worry about them. Anyway, here they are, the baby triplets."

A group "Awwwww" was heard as Dash introduced the new baby girls. Dayna was first, and she has Dash's jade green eyes which contrasted strongly with her red fur. Angelica had Monica's purple eyes that made a perfect match to her purple fur. She also had Monica's hair style. Crystal had Dash's quills, but it was her eyes that drew the most attention. Her right eye was purple and her left eye was jade green.

Suddenly Dash falls to his knees, clutching his left hand. Monica blinks and blushes. "Heh... Sorry Dash."

Sonic chuckles. "Did she break your hand son?"

Dash nods. "Yeah. Doctor Alnilam gave me a shot of morphine, but apparently that morphine doesn't work very well. Ow ow ow!"

He gets back in his chair, and Monica kisses his broken hand. "Better?"

Dash nods. "Better."

Dash allows Sonic and Knuckles to hold their new grandchildren and introduce everyone in the family. Pictures are taken for the next 30 minutes as Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica are introduced.

After everyone leaves Dash gets an empty hospital bed and lays beside Monica. "Our family is finally here, and the babies are all perfectly healthy. I'm really proud of you Monica. You did a wonderful job."

Monica kisses Dash and snuggles close to him. "Thank you Dash. I'm glad you were here."

The newborn triplets are laid between Dash and Monica, who surround them in a protective manner and fall asleep.

**NOTE: Once again, sorry for the slow update. I'm having a hard time writing this story, but hopefully the next two chapters will be up sooner. Also, apologies if these chapters aren't that good.**


	15. The Wedding Is Finalized

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 15 – The Wedding Is Finalized

The next morning Dash opens his eyes and finds Monica already awake. She has already nursed Dayna and Crystal and was currently nursing Angelica. The bluish-purple hedgehog sits up and smiles. "Good morning Monica, and Dayna, and Crystal, and Angelica. Did everyone sleep well?"

Monica leans over and kisses Dash. "Yes we did, and good morning to you too."

Dayna and Crystal reach toward their father, who picks them up. "Hello my beautiful girls. How are you two?"

Dayna and Crystal reach their tiny arms out and touch Dash's face, making various happy cooing noises. Monica watches all this and smiles. "They missed you holding them when they woke up this morning."

Dash kisses the babies and nuzzles them with tears in his eyes. "I'm so happy they're finally here Monica. I'm finally a father."

Monica smiles and starts burping Angelica. "I'm just as happy as you are Dash. I've wanted this since... Well, since we first met. Now, ten months later, it's happened."

Dash nods and smiles. "Yeah... It's hard to believe it's been almost a year since we got together."

The female echidna sighs contently. "It doesn't seem like it's been that long at all. Now, all we have to do is get married."

Dash nods. "Yes, but we'll do all that after we leave the hospital."

There's a knock on the door and Doctor Alnilam pokes his head in. "Hey guys. There's a man here by the name of Reverend Spolowicz."

Monica covers herself and Dash nods. "Let him in."

The doctor nods and lets the reverend in. Now in his 70s Reverend Spolowicz used a cane to help him get around. "Hello. You must be Dash and Monica. How are you?"

Dash shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you Reverend. I guess my dad called you and told you about our wedding?"

Reverend Spolowicz nods. "Yes. Sonic gave me a call and told me you might want me to perform the wedding."

Monica finishes burping Angelica and smiles. "It's nice to meet you Reverend. Yes, we'd like you to perform the wedding. Mr. Hedgehog also said something about you having a catering company. Do you still have it?"

Reverend Spolowicz scratches his bald head. "Well, unfortunately I just got rid of it. I can see if I can get one more project in, but no guarantees. Let me go ahead and get a list of what you would like at your wedding. Just in case I'm unable to cater the event, I'd have someone else on standby."

Dash and Monica nod, so Reverend Spolowicz gets out a pencil and a small pad of paper. "Okay. What kind of cake would you like?"

Monica thinks. "Um... I think we should have a chocolate cake Dash."

He nods. "That should be fine. I also think it should have three tiers with white frosting and purple decorations on top of that."

The reverend nods. "A combination of your colors I suppose. Alright. What else do you want there?"

Dash scratches his head and gives Dayna and Crystal to Monica. "Anything else that can be prepared. Meat, pasta, everything."

Monica blinks. "That sounds expensive Dash."

The hedgehog nods and looks at the echidna. "I know it does, but this is a special occasion. Maybe Reverend Spolowicz can give us a discount since he also performed and catered Mom and Dad's wedding."

The reverend chuckles. "We'll see, but your fiancée is right Dash. This is shaping up to be fairly expensive."

Dash sits on the chair he's using and nods. "I figured it would be..."

He looks at Monica. "Do you think Knuckles and Tikal will let us have the wedding on Angel Island?"

She thinks for a moment. "It's possible. They'll need time to decorate the island, but they should be okay with it."

Reverend Spolowicz nods. "That would be another first for me. Sonic and Amy had an offshore wedding, which hasn't been done since. Well, to _my_ knowledge anyway."

Monica smiles. "In that case, I'll see if Mom and Dad will have the wedding on Angel Island."

Reverend Spolowicz stands and gives Dash and Monica a small piece of paper. "That paper has my number on it. Call me when Angel Island is available for the wedding please."

Dash takes the card shakes the reverend's hand. "Thanks for coming by. It shouldn't be too long before we call you."

Reverend Spolowicz smiles and leaves while Monica calls her parents.

_**-Angel Island-**_

Knuckles and Tikal are awakened from their slumber near the Master Emerald by the phone ringing in their hut. Tikal goes over and answers it. "Hello? Oh hi Monica... Are you doing okay with Dash and the triplets?... Good, I'm glad to hear that... I see... Ask your father... Hold on a second."

Tikal gives the phone to her husband. "Knuckles, it's Monica."

Knuckles takes the phone. "Hey Monica."

Monica smiles on her end of the call. _"Hi Dad. Dash and I are planning our wedding and we'd like to have the wedding on Angel Island."_

Knuckles blinks. "You want to have the wedding on Angel Island?"

Dash is heard saying something and Monica speaks again. _"Yes, and if we can we'd like to have the wedding done in front of the Master Emerald."_

Knuckles smiles. "I'd be honored to have the wedding on Angel Island. Do you and Dash still need a theme?"

Monica and Dash talk for a minute and Monica speaks again. _"Knowing you, there's some kind of tradition isn't there?"_

Knuckles nods. "There is. If you have the wedding on this island, you have to wear the tribal outfits that are chosen for you."

Monica nods. _"I had a feeling. Alright, Dash and I will be over soon to try out the tribal stuff."_

Knuckles smiles. "Alright, see you soon."

_**-Station Square Hospital-**_

Monica hangs up the phone and looks at Dash. "Angel Island will be the site of our wedding. However, we'll have to wear tribal outfits for the wedding."

Dash nods. "Tradition I guess. At least this doesn't involve curses."

The female echidna giggles and kisses her hedgehog fiancé. "Yeah. We need to visit the island to be fitted and all that. My family will give us the outfits we're going to wear."

Dash smiles. "We will, but first we need to settle into being parents first."

Doctor Alnilam comes in and smiles at the family. "Hello again. I'm just here to give Monica a last checkup before she's released."

Monica gives the sleeping triplets to Dash and waits for Doctor Alnilam to finish his post-labor checkup. He smiles and gives a nod of approval. "Alright Monica. Everything looks good. You still need to take things easy for a few days though."

Dash signs Monica out of the hospital and takes two of the children into his arms. "Ready when you are babe."

Monica smiles and gets up with Dayna in her arms. Her pregnancy belly was gone thanks to a heated blanket being used during the night. The new family thanks Doctor Alnilam and leaves the hospital to start the next phase of their life.

_**-Two months later-**_

A group is gathered on Angel Island. Reverend Spolowicz, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Jenna, Lucas, Matthew, even Samuel was there. Dash and Monica were trying out different tribal outfits to wear during the wedding. Of course, they weren't allowed to see the outfits they chose to wear until the day of the wedding.

Nathaniel and Zachary were in their hut with Dash getting him set up. Zachary thinks for a minute. "Do you still have the chunk of the Master Emerald on the necklace?"

The lavender hero nods. "Yes, it's at my house. I also have the reed sandals Tikal made me."

Nathaniel finds a midnight blue kilt-like object and gives it to Dash. "This will go around your waist. That kilt type thing also comes with a matching headband that has some tribal patterns on it like what would be found in Dad's civilization."

Dash nods and lets Zachary put the headband on while he puts on the kilt. "Dash, you'll have to wear this outfit without a shirt."

Dash blinks. "What about underwear?"

Zachary chuckles. "You can't wear that either. You are to wear this outfit, the reed sandals, and the part of the Master Emerald you have."

Dash nods. "I think I can handle it."

Once he was done being fitted Dash changes back into his blue shirt and blue jeans. Nathaniel nods. "Alright, now go help Dad find a place for your honeymoon hut to go."

The bluish-purple hero nods and does just that. Zachary stands beside his brother. "Things sure have changed Nate."

Nathaniel nods. "Looking back, I feel bad for you and me treating him so badly. I don't plan to tell him that though."

Zachary laughs and goes to help Dash and Knuckles find a place for the honeymoon hut.

_**-With Monica-**_

Delilah and Tikal are getting Monica looking pretty for the wedding. They already know what Dash is wearing, but they don't tell Monica that. Monica had her pre-pregnancy figure back, but her swollen breasts were the problem. They were measured at 38DD because she was nursing and the tops she tried on were too tight.

Tikal sighs. "I think we're going to have to custom make a top for Monica's outfit."

Delilah nods. "I agree. There's no way Monica can be comfortable with what we have. She'd pass out."

Monica frowns. "I'd like to be conscious for my wedding if you don't mind."

Tikal rolls her eyes. "You'll be fine Monica. Besides, with what you've chosen to wear, it's Dash you need to worry about keeping conscious."

Monica looks in a mirror and smiles. Her red veil complemented her fur and her skirt had several high cuts in it. This skirt was guaranteed to make her irresistible to her husband-to-be.

Delilah chuckles. "Dash is going to have a hard time not jumping you when he sees you during the wedding."

Monica giggles. "What if I want him to jump me? Hm? What if that's exactly what I want to have happen?"

Delilah laughs. "Then get ready for a hard hit when you land on the ground."

Tikal had gone to her old clothes and came back with a red lace top. "This should be perfect. It's loose fitting and it matches your fur and veil. It's see-through but not to the point that everyone can see what's underneath."

Monica blinks. "Alright, if you say so."

With her outfit complete Monica left her sister's hut to help with planning the catering with Reverend Spolowicz, Amy, and Cream.

_**-Two weeks later-**_

The invitations have gone out, the catering was almost done, and the honeymoon hut has been built. Dash and Monica were currently relaxing on the couch in their house. Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica were sleeping and the hedgehog-echidna couple was glad for the break.

Dash held Monica close and purred. "The big day is almost here. Ten days from now, you and I will be Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog."

Monica smiles and nuzzles Dash. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this Dash. I'm so excited about becoming your wife."

Dash and Monica kiss and go back to making their final wedding preparations.


	16. The Knot Is Tied

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 16 – The Knot Is Tied

As the months pass Dash and Monica adjust to being parents. Of course, the worst part for them was waking up at ridiculous hours of night to feed and change the triplets. At the moment Monica was nursing Crystal and Dash was burping Angelica. Dayna had already nursed and been changed.

Monica yawns and looks at the clock. "2:18 AM? Geez these kids wake up at strange times."

Dash nods. "Yeah, but it's necessary. Besides, the girls are only five months old. They'll grow out of it soon."

Monica giggles. "I hope so. I don't like losing sleep."

Dash smiles. "Neither do I, but once the children are old enough they'll be waking up at normal times."

Crystal finishes nursing and Monica starts burping the lavender hedgehog-echidna baby. Angelica gives off a tiny burp and snuggles against her father. Dash smiles and pets Angelica, smiling as she quietly purrs.

Monica hears a burp from Crystal and she looks at her lavender fiancé. "Time to change the other two children Dash."

Dash laughs and nuzzles his crimson fiancée. "You're changing Crystal, and I'll change Angelica."

Monica giggles. "Alright, fine."

Dash helps Monica out of her chair and kisses her. Monica kisses back and goes into the girls' room. Dayna is still sleeping and Dash and Monica quickly change the stinky diapers and lay Crystal and Angelica in their cribs. Once this is done Dash climbs back in bed and Monica snuggles up to him. The two parents purr and nuzzle each other as their fur and skin is felt.

Monica purrs into Dash's ears. "I can't wait for our honeymoon Dash. It's going to be the best two weeks of your _life_."

Dash chuckles and purrs back to Monica. "Just you wait. I'll make you have so many orgasms your legs won't stop shaking until we get home from the honeymoon."

Monica kisses Dash and lays her head on his strong chest. "You'll have to prove it honey."

Dash nods and closes his eyes. "Don't worry, I will."

_**-Two weeks later-**_

It's now July 23rd. Sonic and Amy have just gotten back from their 24th wedding anniversary cruise. Angel Island was alive with sounds and fully decorated. Zachary, Nathaniel, and Delilah were acting as the bouncers to keep everyone who wasn't invited away from the island. It was a sight to see: Heaps of food lay on several tables. Everything from turkey and ham to the huge wedding cake was there. In fact, there was so much food the tables were threatening to break.

Sonic and Knuckles had been chosen as the Best Men, and Amy and Tikal had been chosen as the Maids Of Honor. Considering this was another world hero wedding, the media was all over the shore trying to get pictures. However, the bouncers weren't letting them get by. The bridge was also retracted so it was even harder to get to Angel Island.

Around 5 PM Monica appeared at the end of the aisle and began walking toward the altar, her purple eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sunshine. Shadow and Tails stood behind Sonic and Knuckles. Rouge and Cream stood behind Tikal and Amy. Samuel and Jenna Acorn had been put in charge of watching the children. Chris couldn't make it because he and Helen were at a science convention but sent their best wishes to Dash and Monica.

Caleb was walking around a little bit, and Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica were crawling. Dash smiles when he sees Monica in her tribal outfit for the first time. 'Wow... Monica looks beautiful...'

Monica blushes when she sees Dash basically drooling over her, and she can't help but do the same to him. 'Gosh, look at that body... He looks so sexy in that outfit... I wonder if he'll wear it during our honeymoon...'

Once she arrived at the altar Reverend Spolowicz begins the wedding. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Dash and Monica in holy matrimony. If anyone can show why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No objections are heard, so the reverend looks at Dash. "Dash, time to recite your vows."

The bluish-purple hero nods and looks at Monica as he repeats after the reverend. "I, Dash the Hedgehog, take thee Monica, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through everything life throws our way, as long as we both shall live."

Monica wipes a tear from her eyes and repeats after the reverend. "I, Monica the Echidna, take thee Dash (sniffle) to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer (sniffle), through everything life throws our way as long as we both shall live."

Dash smiles and watches as Tikal comes over with a hot urn filled with a gold-colored liquid. "This is a potion for both of you to drink. The ancient civilization used it as a bedroom enhancer, if you know what I mean."

Dash and Monica blush amid giggles from the other people there. Tikal frowns and mumbles. "It certainly helped Knuckles... Anyway, Dash is to drink first and then you Monica. This potion will last your entire honeymoon, beginning with your first round of foreplay and ending the night of the honeymoon."

Dash and Monica knew they didn't need the libido enhancer, but it was tradition so they decided to go along with it. Dipping the leather-wrapped cup into the potion, Dash drank half of it and Monica drank the other half. Once this was done Knuckles comes forward with a necklace similar to the one Dash wore.

Placing it around Monica's neck Knuckles touches the pieces of the Master emerald on both necklaces together and closes his eyes. "Wherever you are, you'll know where the other is at all times. No matter how close, no matter how far away, the distance is irrelevant. The necklace will glow if one is needed. If Dash is needed, his necklace will glow a red color. If Monica is needed, her necklace will glow a lavender color."

To make this official, Knuckles recites a chant in the ancient civilization's language, a language only he knew. The pieces of the Master Emerald on the necklaces glowed as the huge gem itself lit up behind the red echidna. The glow stops when Knuckles opens his eyes, and he returns to his place in front of Sonic.

Reverend Spolowicz steps forward and looks at Sonic. "May I have the rings please?"

Sonic steps forward and gives the rings to the reverend before returning to his place. The rings were gold with the gems also from the Master Emerald. They will also glow in case either Dash or Monica was needed.

Reverend Spolowicz gives Monica's ring to Dash. "Dash, put the ring on Monica's finger."

He does so and Reverend Spolowicz looks at him. "Dash, do you take Monica to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dash looks at Monica and smiles. "I do."

Monica takes Dash's ring and puts it on his finger as the reverend looks at her. "Monica, do you take Dash as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Monica looks in Dash's eyes as tears of joy fall from her own eyes. "I do."

Dash smiles and Reverend Spolowicz nods. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dash, you may kiss the bride."

Dash never gets the chance because Monica glomps him and plants a nice French kiss on him. Reverend Spolowicz smiles at everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Dash and Monica Hedgehog!"

Cheers and claps erupt from the island as Dash finally gets up. "Wow... I don't think we've ever shared a kiss like that before."

Monica giggles and hugs her new husband. "That's because I'm just so happy to be your wife."

The group goes over to the multiple tables of food and start eating. They were only located about 100 feet from the wedding site, but it was easier than going onshore and facing the media.

After 20 minutes Knuckles stands up to give his speech. "As the father of the bride, I get to speak first. Over the last 16 months I've gotten to earn a new respect for Dash. At first I wasn't so sure about letting him become part of the family, and I'll admit that I did some things that I'm not proud of. However, as time went on, I learned to get over myself and accept that Dash was going to be marrying Monica. Congratulations to Dash and Monica and I hope you have a happy life together."

Once the clapping stopped Sonic stood up. "I'm not sure where Knuckles got the idea about going before me, but I'll let it slide this time."

There are a few chuckles before Sonic continues. "Instead of a speech, I'm going to show a slideshow of some of Dash's finest, and most embarrassing moments."

The slideshow plays and Dash just hides his face, which is completely purple from embarrassment. Some of the pictures include Dash sleeping with a stuffed animal, his proposal in the hospital, and several others that made the bluish-purple hero shake his head. "I can't believe you included what you did Dad."

Amy giggles. "It's part of the wedding Dash. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Dash shakes his head and Monica tickles him a little. "Aw, Dash slept with a stuffed animal. How cute."

Dash laughs and then tickles Monica. "Payback time."

Monica squeals and laughs. "Not fair!"

After the tickle fight Dash and Monica take the triplets to nurse and be changed before coming back to the reception. Jenna smiles at them. "Congratulations guys. I had a feeling you two would wind up together."

Monica raises an eyebrow. "You could have told me that sooner you know."

Jenna giggles. "Maybe, but I didn't want to spoil it or look stupid if I was wrong."

Dash hugs his cousin and takes Monica to the center of the reception area for their first dance as a married couple. The song they chose was "Your Song" by Elton John. Dash sang to Monica as they danced and Cream played the song on the piano nearby.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live._

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no. Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show. I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you."_

Dash had seen the movie "Moulin Rouge" and decided to mix that version with the original. He spun Monica around as he went into the next part of the song.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words... How wonderful life is while you're in the world."_

Cream plays a little bit while Dash and Monica danced close together. Monica felt like she was in heaven. She was dancing with the one she loved and he was singing to her. 'This is the most perfect day ever.'

Dash spun Monica again before continuing the song.

"_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well, a few of the verses they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on._

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do... You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean... Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_

Dash repeats the chorus and then shares a passionate kiss with his new wife. "I love you Monica, and I always will."

Monica smiles and sniffles. "Thank you Dash. I love you too, and I always will."

_**-An hour later-**_

The guests are all gone and Dash and Monica are talking with Knuckles and Tikal about their honeymoon hut. Knuckles smiles at Monica. "You'll like where your honeymoon will be."

Monica looks at Dash. "It better not be in the city or something. It has to be a place I've never been."

Tikal whispers to Dash and he nods with a smile on his face. "Thanks Tikal. I had a feeling and I know I made the right decision now."

Monica blinks. "Where is our honeymoon? Come on honey! I want to get going!"

Dash laughs. "Alright. First, you have to close your eyes."

Monica does so and Dash picks her up bridal style, stepping onto the teleporter near the reception site. Knuckles smiles. "Have a good honeymoon you two."

The teleporter activates and the newlywed couple gets teleported to their honeymoon spot.

_**-The Sky Sanctuary-**_

Dash and Monica are teleported up to the ancient ruins and Dash carries Monica to their hut. Putting his wife down Dash holds her hand. "Alright, open your eyes."

Monica's amethyst eyes open and the sight she sees makes her gasp. "Oh Dash this is so beautiful! Where are we?"

Dash smiles. "Tikal had said you'd never been to the Sky Sanctuary, and I haven't been either, but I decided to have our honeymoon here because it's secluded and we'll have our privacy. Our hut is right in the middle of these ruins, and the teleporter is right there."

Monica looks around and then stands beside the hut. Far below she could just barely see Angel Island floating offshore. Dash walks over to her. "We have everything we need for our two week honeymoon."

The female echidna is carried bridal style into the hut and Dash lowers the beads on the door to show the hut was occupied. No expense had been spared for this occasion. The bed was a king size with satin sheets and lace curtains. Candles are lit and they give off an erotic mix of lavender mixed with apple-cinnamon.

Monica wraps her arms around Dash's neck and purrs into his ears. "Let's get our honeymoon started."

Dash purrs back and puts his hands on her hips. "Ready when you are."

The libido-enhancing potion kicks in full force as Dash and Monica begin their honeymoon.


	17. A Steamy Wedding Night

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 17 – A Steamy Wedding Night

**NOTE: The entire chapter is a lemon. If you are not at least 16+ (as defined by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read this chapter. Go to chapter 18.**

Dash rubs Monica's back and nibbles on her ears. Monica purrs and lightly drags her claws on Dash's chest and abs. "Mmm... Nice and slow..."

Dash chuckles and moves to his wife's neck and shoulders. Monica moans and takes off her lace top, shivering as her husband's fangs trace a slow and sensual path around the area. The lavender hero puts his hands on Monica's skirt and yanks it right off.

Monica gasps and shivers when Dash spanks her. "Oh! Dash honey... Just take me right here. Forget the bed and everything."

Dash gives a deep chuckle and allows Monica to undress him. "If I did that, this wouldn't be any fun."

Monica pouts to Dash. "Please honey?"

Dash picks Monica up and puts her legs on his shoulders. "In time I will. Right now I'm going to take things nice and slow."

Monica is put against the wall by the bed and screams when Dash buries his face in her womanhood. "AH! OH DASH! YES!"

The lavender hedgehog buries his tongue deep in Monica's hot flower and very slowly licks all around the inside. Monica arches her back and pants as her opening is teased and her juices flow freely. "HAH! DASH! UH!"

Dash purrs, which makes his tongue vibrate. Monica's hands reach around Dash's head and pull on his quills as he makes her orgasm for the first time in this session. "AAAHH DASH! AH! OH! Ohh..."

Dash cleans Monica's soaked flower and smiles up at her. "Already orgasmed? Wow. I guess that potion _does_ help."

Monica giggles and pants for a minute. "Whew... That was the strongest orgasm you've ever given me."

Dash winks and nibbles on her clitoris, making Monica's lower region shiver and twitch. He feels Monica's legs start shaking and he flicks her clit with his tongue. Monica moans loudly and begins squeezing her nipples to try and give herself more pleasure, but it does nothing.

Dash's tongue is too much and she orgasms again. "Dash! Oh fuck! Uh! Uh!"

Monica smiles and pants as she recovers. "Oh Dash (panting) this is so wonderful. (panting) I could be here all night."

Dash's muzzle is covered with her juices and he puts Monica down. She almost falls from her shaking legs, but she kisses Dash and moans as she tastes her own juices inside and on Dash's lips. "Mmm..."

Dash rubs Monica's curves as he kisses her back, battling with her tongue. This time Dash wins the battle and Monica smiles at him. "I let you win."

Dash chuckles. "Stop using my excuse."

Monica laughs and gets on her knees. "Now it's my turn to please you."

Dash nods and purrs as his crimson wife licks his 8.5 inch appendage all over and gives it some gentle squeezes. Her soft tongue twirls all around the thickness and Dash decides to take dominance. "Suck on it."

Dash being dominant was exactly what Monica wanted and she does just that. She puts the tip in her mouth, flicks it a few times, and then bobs her head along his length. Monica looks into Dash's eyes while she does this, telling him that she was going to be submissive to him.

Dash smiles and takes handfuls of her hair. "Since you're going to be submissive to me, at least for a while, I'll start by doing this."

The bluish-purple hedgehog holds Monica's head in place and mouth-bangs her hard. Monica's eyes widen but she allows Dash to assault her mouth with his massive member. He grunts with his efforts and feels his groin hitting her Monica's lips, meaning she was taking all 8.5 inches into her mouth. Monica purrs, making her body vibrate and twirling her tongue around Dash's thick shaft.

Dash gives a few more thrusts and holds as he has his first orgasm. "Ohhh Monica..."

Monica takes the entire load of his seed, which was larger than normal because of the potion they drank. Dash pants and looks at his wife, who swallows the whole load and smiles. "Yummy. Is there something else my master wants me to do while I'm down here?"

Dash nods and smiles. "Yes. Use your breasts this time and make me cum."

Monica smiles and wraps Dash's thick member between her 38DD breasts. The newlyweds moan as the pleasure is received by both of them. Dash moans and smiles. "I love how your breasts feel on my cock Monica."

The echidna smiles. "Thank you master. I love how your penis rubs my nipples too."

Dash purrs. "Speed up."

Monica nods and does as her master commands. Her pink nipples turn red from rubbing against her husband's appendage but it felt so good Monica didn't care. The bluish-purple hedgehog feels his shaft grow a little bit and he purrs. "Mmm, lick the tip and go faster."

Monica nods and licks the top of Dash's member when it appears from between her breasts. The echidna herself was so turned on that her opening was forming a puddle between her feet.

Dash clenches his hands and screams as he orgasms for the second time. "Ah! Ohh Monica! MMM!"

Another huge load of his seed sprays all over Monica's face and breasts and Monica purrs. "Mmm... You're so fertile Dash. I love it."

Instead of cleaning herself off Monica sways her hips and walks to a nearby water fountain. Dash comes outside and watches Monica clean herself off. With her fur wet the 23 year old echidna gave Dash a naughty wink. "Come over here honey. I have something for you."

Dash, also 23, smiles and joins Monica in the waterfall. "You look beautiful, even more so when wet."

Monica smiles and presses against her husband. "So do you my sexy stud."

She lifts her legs and wraps them around Dash's hips. "Will you finally fuck me honey?"

Dash nods and purrs into his wife's ears. "How hard?"

Monica licks Dash's neck and nibbles on his shoulders. "Tear my pussy up. Make it overflow with your thick, hot cum."

Dash frowns. "What if you get pregnant again?"

Monica smiles. "Mom said the potion keeps me from becoming pregnant again. Besides, my body isn't ready for it yet, and neither am I. So just enjoy it and fuck me like crazy."

Dash inserts his huge manhood into Monica's hot and dripping flower. Monica sighs happily and lays her head on Dash's left shoulder. "Show me what you've got Dash."

The hedgehog laughs. "Yes Mistress."

Monica giggles. "Good, you caught on that I'm being dominant now."

Dash smiles and thrusts mercilessly fast into his wife. Monica gasps and tosses her head back. "AH! YES SLAVE! TEAR THAT PUSSY UP! OH FUCK YEAH!"

Dash chuckles. "So much for me being dominant."

Monica growls. "Don't talk! Fuck me!"

The hedgehog nods. "Yes Mistress."

He rubs Monica's breasts and slams his thick organ completely into Monica's womanhood, feeling her womb with each powerful thrust. Monica gasps and pants with Dash's rhythm as she gets mercilessly pounded. "UH! UH! DASH! (panting) OH DAMN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Dash smiles. "I love you too Monica!"

He speeds up, much to Monica's delight and he also sucks on her now erect nipples. Monica tries to hold back her orgasm as best she can, but she caves in and shakes a little as her third orgasm ripples through her stunning body. "DASH! AAHHH!"

The tightness of her flower makes Dash have his third orgasm as well and he fills Monica's opening with his thick load. "MONICA!"

The female echidna feels Dash unload inside her and she makes sure Dash is alright. "Dash honey? (panting) Are you alright?"

The lavender speedster nods and nuzzles his wife. "At the moment (panting) I couldn't be better."

Monica climbs off of Dash and gets against the side of the waterfall, still in the water. "Doggy style now baby."

Dash chuckles. "Beg for it."

Monica looks behind her and gives Dash the Puppy Face. "Please fuck me in doggy style Dash. I can't live without you pounding me with your huge cock."

Dash nods. "Good girl."

Rubbing Monica's twitching womanhood for a few seconds and getting several hot moans, Dash slams his thick shaft all the way into the soaked orifice. Monica tosses her head back and Dash grabs her hair, keeping her in place.

More hard thrusting comes from the hedgehog hero and Monica's eyes roll back in her head from the pleasure. "YES! YES! FUCK ME DASH! FILL ME UP AGAIN!"

Dash gives Monica's healthy backside a strong spank and speeds up. His thrusting makes Monica's breasts and nipples slide along the side of the waterfall and Monica pants heavily. "UH! UH! FUCK! OH YEAH! HAH! YES! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Dash smiles. "I love your sounds Monica. They really turn me on."

He goes full speed and spanks Monica again, making her scream even louder. _"YES! SPANK ME DASH! I LOVE BEING SPANKED BY YOU!"_

Another spank and Dash begins rubbing Monica's clitoris. This makes Monica have her fourth orgasm. Dash feels his manhood get squeezed as Monica has her first multiple orgasm. She shakes violently and scream as loud as she can. _**"FUCK! OH DASH! UH! UH! Ohhh..."**_

Dash also has his fourth orgasm and overfills Monica with yet another huge load. _"MONICA!"_

Monica gasps at the size of this load and moans when Dash erupts again, having a multiple orgasm of his own. "Ohh Dash... That was a huge load."

Dash pulls out of his wife and pants, sitting in the water. "Yeah. (panting) Not did you have a multiple orgasm, I (panting) had one too."

Monica giggles and snuggles up to him. "That was amazing Dash."

He nods and massages her back, making Monica purr. "Yes it was, but we're not done yet."

Monica smiles. "I was hoping we weren't."

She gets out of the water fountain and bends over, opening up her backside. "Fuck my ass. Tear it apart just like you did to my pussy."

Dash gets behind his wife. "Are you sure? We've never done this before."

Monica nods. "I know, but I trust you Dash."

Dash gently rubs Monica's anus, making her shiver. "Alright, here we go."

Monica squeals as Dash enters her, having him stop on occasion so she can adjust. Pain shoots up her spine and she yelps a little. Dash rubs her back and kisses it. "Are you okay Monica?"

Monica pants and shakes, a sign that she didn't expect to be in this much pain. "Ow... This hurts (panting) a lot more than (panting) I thought it would."

Dash massages her back muscles a little. "Relax your body honey. That should help you."

Monica takes Dash's advice and relaxes. The lavender hero smiles. "Much better."

Monica smiles and looks behind her. "Alright baby. Tear that ass apart."

Dash nods and instantly goes half his full speed, burying his huge organ completely into Monica's thick rear. The female echidna gasps and screams as her pain becomes pleasure. "AH! AH! OH! UH! UH! YES! DASH! YEAH!"

Dash's right hand reaches around and rubs Monica's womanhood. He feels Monica shudder and smiles at her sounds. _"UH! UH! YES DASH! FUCK THAT ASS! HARDER!"_

The hedgehog adds more force to his anal assault and speeds up again. "Like this?"

Monica starts drooling and pants heavily. "YES! (panting) JUST LIKE THAT! (panting) DASH I'M GOING TO CUM! _AAAHHHHH!_"

Monica's fifth orgasm roars through her and she feels Dash unload as well. He fills her and bellows her name as he does. _"MONICA!"_

After their orgasms pass Monica closes her eyes as soft bubbles explode in her head. "Ohh... Dash that was amazing."

Dash pants and pulls himself out of Monica. "Whew... How long have we been mating?"

Monica looks at the setting sun. "I'd gets about 45 minutes if we include foreplay."

Dash lays on the ground. "How are you feeling?"

Monica crawls on top of her bluish-purple husband and purrs. "I'm still good to go. How about you?"

Dash smiles at the red echidna. "I'm ready to keep going, but you do the work."

Monica giggles and positions her rear over Dash's thick appendage. "That's fine with me."

Slamming herself down onto Dash, Monica instantly rides him hard and fast. "HAH! OH! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! IT'S SO BIG! UH! I LOVE IT!"

Dash smiles. "I love it too Monica!"

He starts playing with Monica's bouncing breasts and this action makes her start drooling again. _"YES DASH! PLAY WITH MY BODY! UH! UH!"_

Obeying his mate's demands Dash squeezes her left nipple, suckles on the right, and inserts three fingers into Monica's soaked flower. The female echidna's amethyst eyes widen and she arches her back as the pleasure makes her shiver. "DASH I'M ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN!"

The newlywed couple matches rhythms and reach their next orgasm in a short time. The evening air echoes with screams of love and passion as Dash and Monica scream each other's name.

Monica's legs shake violently and she pants heavily. "Dash? (panting) Wow... I think Mom was right (panting) about the potion."

Dash chuckles. "It's definitely given us (panting) more endurance."

Monica giggles and kisses her husband. "In case you lost count, that was nine orgasms for both of us if you include our multiple orgasms."

Dash laughs a little. "I'm just focused on pleasing you Monica."

She smiles and licks his neck. "You've done that for the last 16 months and also nine times today... Want to go for ten?"

Dash nods. "Sure, and I'll do the work this round."

Monica gasps as Dash thrusts upward into his wife's rear hard and fast. "OH FUCK! SHIT THAT FEELS GOOD! POUND IT HARD AND FAST!"

Dash nods and speeds up, going half of his full speed and burying himself inside his wife's ample backside. Monica's flower drips a mix of her juice and Dash's seed as her pleasure skyrockets. _"AAH DASH YES! FUCK THAT ASS BABY! FILL IT UP AGAIN!"_

The bluish-purple hedgehog goes to his full speed and uses as many of Monica's erogenous zones as he can. The sensations jumped across Monica's fur and skin as her mate pleased her. In fact, he did such a good job that Monica had another multiple orgasm.

Her scream was so loud it hurt Dash's ears. _**"DASH! OH SHIT! AH! UH! UH! OHHH! Uhhh..."**_

Dash arches his back and erupts in his final orgasm. _**"MONICA!"**_

The 23 year old couple pants rapidly and just lays there by the water fountain. Dash purrs quietly and Monica snuggles him. "Not fair. (panting) I had more orgasms than you did. (panting) I had 12 orgasms total."

Dash chuckles. "I had 10, but every one of them was awesome."

Monica smiles. "I agree."

After a few minutes Dash and Monica enter their hut and lay in the huge bed, using the smell of the candles to help them calm down. Monica nuzzles Dash's chest. "Are you ready to admit that the special potion worked?"

Dash holds Monica to him and gives a deep chuckle. "If we're not sore at the end of our honeymoon, _then_ I'll admit the potion worked."

The newlyweds are soon sleeping close together in their hut, completely content and not worried about anything. The triplets were with Sonic and Amy and Igor was still in jail. For the first time in a good while, Dash and Monica slept soundly without a single care in the world.


	18. Igor Escapes Again

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 18 – Igor Escapes Again

Two weeks went by way too quickly for Dash and Monica. They never wanted their honeymoon to end, but sadly it had to. They both had to go back to work. It's the morning of August 8th and Dash's alarm clock goes off at 7 AM.

Shutting it off the bluish-purple hero sits up and rubs his eyes. "7 AM already? Wow... (yawn) Well, work won't wait for me."

Climbing out of bed Dash goes over to Monica and kisses her. "Time to get up Monica."

The female echidna growls a little and opens her eyes. "Dash? (yawn) Do I have to get up? I'm tired."

Dash nods. "I know you are honey, but Dad needs you at work."

Monica nods and climbs out of bed, pressing against her husband. "Have the children made any sounds?"

Dash holds Monica to him, making her tail wag a little. "Not that I've heard. I'm sure they'll be awake by the time we get out of the shower."

Monica drags Dash into the shower where they spend 30 minutes nuzzling each other. Of course, they take a few minutes to wash each other and dry each other off once the shower is done. Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica were awake as Dash said they would be, so Monica goes into their room to nurse them. Dash gets dressed in his work clothing, if you could call it that. A collared shirt, a tie, khaki pants, and white overcoat were all he wore.

Joining Monica in the children's room he takes Crystal and changes her before burping the lavender baby girl. Dayna and Angelica are nursing and Monica smiles at Dash. "Hey honey. I don't have to be into work until 10 AM. Just thought I'd let you know."

Dash chuckles. "Lucky."

After Dayna and Angelica have nursed and been changed Dash kisses Monica. "I'll be home around 5. Be careful okay?"

Monica nods and kisses Dash back. "Okay honey. You be careful too."

Dash nods and bolts out of the house to work. Monica smiles and begins getting ready for her work day. During this time Dayna, Angelica, and Crystal decided to crawl around on the carpet floor. Around 9 AM Amy knocks on the door and comes in. "Monica? It's Amy. I'm here to get the children."

Monica comes into the room and hugs her mother-in-law. "Hello Mrs. Hedgehog. The children have already been changed and fed. They're ready for your care."

The pink hedgehog hugs her daughter-in-law and picks up the triplets. "I have to ask if you and Dash used protection during your honeymoon."

Monica shakes her head. "We didn't, but Mom told me that the potion we drank wouldn't allow me to get pregnant again."

Amy nods. "That's good. I'm glad you and Dash are doing so well. You've had a long road to travel."

Monica nods. "Yes, but I wouldn't change it for anything."

Amy nods and gets the baby bag, talking to the triplets. "Are you ready for spending time with Grandma?"

The babies make happy noises as Amy carries them to her house. Lily had also come along to help out while getting ready for college. She was almost 19, and Amy had turned 42 the day before. Sonic was 44 years old now, approaching 45, like Knuckles and Tikal. Rouge was 46, Shadow was still an unknown age, and Tails and Cream were now 41. After Amy had taken the triplets Monica finishes getting ready for work. Once she's ready Monica locks her door and goes to the resort spa.

_**-Downtown Station Square-**_

The female echidna walks into the resort spa and clocks in just before Sonic comes out of the main office. "There you are Monica. Please hurry and get to work. We've got a lot of people scheduled today."

Monica nods. "Yes Mr. Hedgehog."

She goes into the athlete's area and is stared at by everyone there, guys included. A woman walks over and hugs her. "It's nice to have you back Monica."

Monica smiles and hugs the woman back. "Thanks Roxanne. It's nice to be back, and I'm married now."

Roxanne, who was a 25 year old fox-squirrel mix, looked at the rings on Monica's finger. "Oh, those are pretty. Is he rich?"

Monica giggles. "His name is Dash."

Roxanne gasps. "The world hero Sonic's son?"

Monica nods, earning a few jealous stares. "Yes, that's him. He's everything I've ever wanted Roxanne. He's hot, sweet, and he's _awesome_ in bed."

Roxanne giggles. "You'll have to tell me when we get our lunch break later."

Monica giggles and nods. "As long as no one else knows alright?"

Roxanne nods and lets Monica start her shift.

_**-The Mojave Desert-**_

In the middle of the Mojave Desert we find an SUV driving toward a small cage. Inside this cage was Igor, and once again he was plotting his escape from this version of a prison. An officer walks up and tosses Igor a bag of bread and beans. "Eat up."

Igor shakes his head. "You don't get it do you? I'm going to escape again and _this_ time I'll achieve world domination."

The officer laughs, not realizing loose change had fallen from his pants pocket. "Even if you do, we'll know it. Your electronic ankle bracelet will tell us. Not only that, but you're also 20 miles from any form of civilization. You'd die of dehydration before you got anywhere."

The police car drives off and leaves Igor to continue plotting an escape. Looking around the cage he finds the money the officer dropped. "Money... That idiot dropped money."

At this moment a tiny light bulb turns on in Igor's head. "Yes... Yes that's it! If I can shape some of these coins using parts of this cell, maybe I can pick the lock. If not, I'll make a wedge and pry the door open. First, I have to do something about this ankle bracelet."

Igor breaks the wooden bench off of the wall and starts working on the plan to escape.

_**-With Monica-**_

The female echidna and the fox-squirrel were in the break room talking about girl stuff. At the moment Roxanne was trying to get Monica to tell her about Dash. "Come on girl, you have to tell me."

Monica blushes. "But it's embarrassing."

Roxanne rolls her eyes. "Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll get Dash to tell me."

She takes Monica's cell phone and calls Dash's phone. It goes to voicemail and Monica takes her phone back. "He doesn't get good service in San Pedro where he works."

Roxanne frowns. "Aw come on! Can't you get him here at all?"

Monica giggles. "I can, but it would take him an hour."

Roxanne sighs. "Tell me please?"

The echidna sighs. "Fine. He's awesome in bed like I told you earlier."

The 25 year old fox-squirrel frowns. "Details Monica. I want details."

Monica blushes heavily. "Fine, but be prepared to be jealous."

Roxanne listens as Monica brags about Dash being gifted down south and _averaging_ 10 orgasms per mating session. The sessions last over an hour and Roxanne shakes her head. "You are _so_ lucky. My husband isn't anywhere near that good."

Monica nods. "Dash gets off work around 4, so he should be here around 5, which is when I get off."

Roxanne nods. "I want to meet him when he gets here."

Monica nods. "I think you'll like him."

_**-With Dash-**_

The lavender hedgehog is busy filling prescription bottles when his phone goes off. Finishing with the orange bottle of pills Dash takes out his phone and reads the text message from Monica. _'Baby, Roxanne wants to meet you. She's married, so don't worry about her hitting on you. I love you. Monica.'_

Dash gives a deep chuckle and goes back to work, but it wasn't long before Lucas comes in. "Dash? Can I talk to you?"

The hedgehog frowns and steps out of the pharmacy office to talk to his cousin. "What's going on Luke?"

The fox-rabbit, now just past turning 22, looks at his hedgehog cousin. "Matt's just called me and said Igor may be working on another escape attempt."

Dash sighs and rubs the back of his head. "He never learns does he... My question is how? He's in the middle of the desert."

Lucas chuckles. "Igor thinks he can use the actual jail cell to help him escape."

Dash shakes his head. "I told Chief Parkinson going with a Western-style cell was a stupid idea. Igor could use the chains from his bench to either pull on the door or the nails in the wall to wedge the door open.

Lucas nods. "I was told to put you on high alert."

Dash nods. "Alright. Thanks Luke."

Lucas leaves and Dash goes back to work. 'Well, looks like Monica and the girls will have to go back to Mom and Dad's house.' Dash sighs and keeps filling prescriptions.

_**-Four days later-**_

Dash and Monica are seen walking in the massive park on the outskirts of Station Square. Sonic and Amy were also there since they hadn't spent much time with their grandchildren. Well, Sonic hadn't since he'd been working longer than normal.

Amy pressed against him and sighed happily. "Thanks for coming with us Sonikku. I'm sure your grandchildren appreciate it."

Sonic smiled and kissed Amy. "I'm glad I came too Ames. I think we all needed a day off."

It's about 5 PM on August 12th and the family stops by a little pond just inside the boundaries of the park, far from people and the hustle and bustle of the big city. Dash and Monica take Crystal, Dayna, and Angelica out of their stroller and let them crawl around. The pond had a rail around it so that babies wouldn't fall in. Dash and Monica watch the children while Sonic and Amy go a few hundred feet away and mate.

Dash shakes his head. "Get a room will you!"

Monica giggles. "At least we're far away from other people."

Dash nods. "That's true, but I don't want anyone to get curious if they hear my parents mating."

Crystal crawls over and reaches her arms up to her father. "Dada!"

Dash looks at Monica. "She said her first word."

Monica smiles. "Yeah... She said dada."

Dash picks Crystal up and feels her snuggle up to him. "Dada."

Dayna crawls over to Monica. "Mama?"

Monica smiles and picks up the red baby. "Yes Dayna, I'm mama."

Dayna purrs and touches Monica's face with her tiny hands. "Mama."

Monica holds Dayna to her and Angelica looks at them with big purple eyes. She next looks to where Sonic and Amy had gone and then back at her parents. "Pa?"

Dash picks her up. "She's talking about Sonic and Amy."

Monica nods. "We'll tell them after they get done mating."

It takes a few hours, but Sonic and Amy do eventually get done mating and rejoin their family. Dash smiles at them. "Welcome back guys. Your grandchildren are talking now, and Angelica was looking for you."

Amy curls up against Sonic while he holds Angelica. "Really?"

Angelica looks at Sonic and hugs his face. "Pa!"

Sonic smiles and Amy nuzzles him. "She loves you Sonikku... Just about as much as I do."

The blue speedster gives a deep chuckle and puts Angelica on his shoulder. "I'm sure of that Ames."

Angelica smiles and purrs as she snuggles into Sonic's silver-blue quills. Dash smiles. "Come on guys, the sun is about to set."

Dayna, Angelica, and Crystal are put in the stroller and Dash pushes it while Monica walks beside him. Sonic carries the sleeping Amy bridal style in his arms. At around 9 PM Sonic carries Amy into their house and Dash's family gets home around 9:30 PM.

_**-4:17 AM, August 14**__**th**__**-**_

Dash is woken up by his phone ringing. He rubs his eyes and has a short conversation with Matthew before waking Monica up. "Honey, wake up and get the kids."

Monica's sleepy reply is heard. "What's going on?"

Dash gets dressed. "Just do it."

Monica hears the urgency in Dash's voice and she gets up. Getting the kids Monica gets dressed and meets Dash by the door. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Dash picks his family up and bolts to Sonic and Amy's house. "Matt called me."

Banging on the door, Dash waits a few seconds before Lily answers. "Dash?"

He goes inside as Sonic and Amy come downstairs. "What's going on Dash?"

Dash answers Amy's question. "Igor has escaped again."


	19. All's Well That Ends Well

A SonAmy Story Threequel: Chapter 19 – All's Well That Ends Well

Sonic, Amy, Lily, and Monica just stared at Dash, too shocked to say anything. Dash puts Monica down and he looks at his family. "Matt says Igor somehow looped the chains from the bench around the door handle just added pressure until the wooden door split."

Sonic shakes his head. "How is this possible? Robotnik wasn't even this hard to take down."

Amy gets an idea. "Sonikku, do you think Tails can come up with an energy type of handcuff?"

Sonic thinks for a second. "I think he could, but it would take a while. He'd also need the government's involvement since Igor is basically on the top of the Most Wanted list."

Dash nods and kisses Monica and his triplets. "Get some sleep everyone. Dad, give Tails a call in the morning. We'll need all the time we can get."

Dash leaves the house and Sonic locks the door. "Alright everyone. Monica, you know the drill."

The female echidna sighs. "Sadly I do. I just want Igor gone."

Amy nods and puts a hand on Monica's shoulder. "You're not alone Monica, but we'll have him in jail before long."

Monica takes the triplet girls up to Dash's room and Lily turns off the lights. Sonic makes sure everything is locked before climbing in bed. Amy climbs in beside him and snuggles up to her husband. "Do you think Tails can come up with something that'll finally keep Igor in jail?"

Sonic pulls Amy close to him. "He doesn't have a choice Ames. Honestly, I don't think it's just the handcuffs. He also has to have a custom-made cell."

The two hedgehogs fall asleep and dream about ways to stop Igor.

_**-The next morning, Tails' P.O.V.-**_

I walk into my shop at about 9:30 in the morning and crawl underneath the latest job from the government. At the moment it looked like a regular tank, but this particular tank was eventually going to travel faster than most cars. For two hours I'm lying on my back and banging on this futuristic machine. Around noon I crawl out from underneath the tank and stretch. Once again my orange fur is soiled with grease.

Taking a look at myself I shake my head. "I seriously need to get a suit of some kind."

I hear a knock on my door and when it opens I smile. "Hello Cream. What brings you out here?"

She smiles and kisses me before cupping my cheeks. "Hello Miles. Sonic is on the phone for you. After that, come see me in our room for some fun, my dirty boy."

I laugh a little and wink at her before taking the phone. "Hey Sonic."

The voice on the other end of the phone sounds a little frustrated. _"Hey Tails. I hate calling you with this since I'm not sure I want to be involved, but the government was very persuasive about me being involved. Anyway, I've been asked to tell you about your new assignment."_

I frown and scratch my head. "That's two assignments I'll have to do."

Sonic chuckles a little bit. _"The tank is to be put aside for now. Your new assignment is to create handcuffs to keep Igor from escaping. At this moment Prison Island is being upgraded specially for him."_

I nod and sit at my workbench. "What are my resources?"

I'm certain Sonic smiled before his answer came. _"Your resources are your imagination and all the money you need."_

My brain is already coming up with ideas before I answer. "How soon do you need it?"

Sonic's voice has brightened a bit. _"As soon as you can get the design done. You'll be paid handsomely and Chris Thorndike himself will oversee the building of the new handcuffs."_

I smile and get a pencil. "Give me a few days and I'll have something ready."

I hang up and take care of Cream's mating needs before starting on a design. It was based on the medieval stockade and would have electrical current going through it.

_**-With Dash, Normal P.O.V.-**_

We find the lavender hero once again filling prescriptions when a customer approaches. Dash stops what he's doing and goes to help them. "Hello, can I help you?"

The customer smiles and Dash blinks a few times. "Mom? What medicine do you need?"

Amy chuckles a little and adjusts the kids in the cart. "I'm here to get my menopause medication."

Dash goes and looks at the waiting medicines before finding Amy's. "Here it is. Estrogen patches and some shots for you."

Amy pays for the medication and smiles. "I love your father's card. No limit and that's just fine with me."

Dash chuckles a little bit. "Don't get too crazy Mom. Dad won't hesitate to put a limit on that card if he has to."

Amy giggles and leaves so Dash can help the next customer. It's his sister-in-law Delilah. "Well, hello there brother-in-law."

Dash pretends to be irritated with her. "Next window please."

Delilah's face makes him laugh. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. What can I do for you?"

Monica's identical twin smiles. "I'm here to get my flu shot."

Dash nods and helps Delilah go where she needs to go before continuing his daily routine.

_**-Five days later-**_

We find Tails in a top secret location somewhere in New Mexico talking with the government scientists about the design for the handcuffs. Among the scientists was Chris Thorndike. He would be in charge of building the new handcuffs based on the design Tails made. Sonic had accepted the invitation to come along and he'd left Monica in charge of the resort spa for the week he'd be gone.

At the moment Chris was at the podium. "Alright design team, please welcome the creator and backup resource, Tails Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog."

The two males walk out from behind the curtain as applause is heard. Once it finishes Sonic speaks into the microphone. "Hello, and thank you for coming. As you can see on the TV monitors Tails has the newest handcuffs designed for the most dangerous criminals, like Igor."

The orange fox takes over and speaks through a headset. "These handcuffs are based on the medieval stockade, as you can tell by the thickness of the metal. The metal itself is a magnetized neodymium material. Sonic, will you put your hands behind your back?"

Sonic nods and does so. Tails fits the handcuffs on Sonic's hands, which sit in the middle of the device. After this he measures Sonic's biceps and looks at the scientists. "As you can see Sonic is in extremely good shape. His biceps are 14 inches around, and we all know how strong he is. So Sonic, escape the handcuffs."

Sonic uses Chaos Control and escapes the handcuffs. Everyone blinks and Tails picks up the handcuffs. "Alright you cheater. Chaos Control wasn't supposed to be used."

Sonic blushes and rubs the back of his head. "Heh... Sorry about that."

Tails chuckles. "I'm glad you did that though, because now I can demonstrate something else the handcuffs have."

Tails shackles Sonic again and has him try to escape again. This time it fails, and Tails looks at the scientists. "As you can see, as strong as Sonic is, he can barely move his arms thanks to the strength of the magnets. Now, watch this."

The orange fox takes the sides of the handcuffs and folds them over, creating a second set of handcuffs that connect just under Sonic's elbows. The cobalt hedgehog did everything he could to escape, but it was no good.

Tails chuckles. "Sonic, come here please."

Sonic rejoins the twin-tailed fox, who releases the handcuffs via remote control. The audience of scientists claps and Sonic looks at him. "Tails, is there anything else we need to know about these handcuffs?"

Tails nods. "Yes. This remote control has a red button and a green button. The green button releases the handcuffs as you just saw."

A woman raises her hand. "What does the red button do?"

Tails pushes it and everyone watches as arcs of electricity travel around the handcuffs. "It's a taser."

Sonic shakes his head. "Dude, that's sinister."

Tails smiles. "Igor is a sinister person Sonic. We can't take chances."

Chris comes onto the stage. "What about the blue button Tails?"

Tails looks at the side of the remote control. "Oh, I forgot about that one. Um, that's a remote locking button for the second set of cuffs."

Chris nods and looks at the scientists. "Any questions?"

None are heard, so Chris nods. "Alright everyone. We'll be working in three groups of 20 people, and we're working 24 hours a day. I want this done within a week."

Tails taps his shoulder. "Actually, you can just use this one."

Chris smiles. "Thanks Tails, but you'll need it to capture Igor. We have the blueprints so that unit can go with you."

Tails and Sonic nod and Chris starts the team working on the new handcuffs. As they leave Sonic and Tails look at the paycheck they've been given. Sonic's eyes widen when he sees the amount. "One million dollars per unit?"

Tails shakes his head. "You said I'd be paid handsomely, but I wasn't expecting it would be _that_ handsomely."

Sonic nods. "We'll split it 50-50, and I'll give half of my share to Dash so he'll have money for his kids to go to college."

The fox nods and looks at the hedgehog. "That's a good idea Sonic. I'll give half of my share to Lucas and Matthew, who will share it between them. That'll be $125,000 for each of them to use."

Sonic nods. "Let's hope they don't get greedy."

The two males go back to their hotel room and spend the week checking up on the progress of the new handcuffs.

_**-August 20**__**th**__**, Dash's house-**_

The lavender hedgehog enters the empty house to find Tails' new handcuffs and a note from Sonic on the table in the living room. _'Hey son. These are the new handcuffs to use when you next meet Igor. Also, the check is for your children to use for college, and there's more to come. Sonic.'_

Dash opens the envelope and almost faints. "$250,000 and more coming?"

He calls Monica and tells her, which makes her squeal with happiness. _"Do you know what this means? We could retire and never work again."_

Dash chuckles a little. "Now hold on a minute. We're only 23. We've got a lot of working left to do. However, we can save what we need for the girls and invest the rest in a retirement fund."

Monica nods. _"Alright. Also, I heard Igor was going to be put in some new handcuffs?"_

Dash nods. "Yes. Uncle Tails has designed them and tested them on Dad with complete success. That's why I've been given so much money. Dad is giving me half of his pay, which is half of what Tails is getting since they split it between them. Basically, Tails is getting a million dollars per unit, but he's also sharing with his kids."

Monica smiles. _"That's very nice of him. Oh, hold on. Your children want to talk to you."_

She puts the phone near the triplet girls and they start talking. _"Dada! Dada!"_

Dash smiles. "Hello Dayna, Angelica, and Crystal. Daddy will be over soon to see you."

Monica speaks to her husband again. _"When will you come see them?"_

The bluish-purple hero chuckles. "Let me change and I'll be over there."

The call ends and Dash quickly changes before he goes to Sonic and Amy's house.

_**-The next day-**_

Dash, Monica, and the triplets are sleeping when Dash's phone goes off. He rubs his eyes and answers the call. "This better be good Matt."

Matthew's voice is frantic. _"I'm downtown and Igor has the Defense Department building hostage. Dad is in there too!"_

Instantly Dash gets dressed and bolts downtown where he finds Lucas and Matthew among a huge crowd of people and police watching Igor pointing a gun at Tails' head. "Where is Dash Hedgehog? Either he shows up or the fox gets it!"

Dash runs around and finds Sonic. "Dad, can you freeze time and get these cuffs on him?"

Sonic frowns but nods. "I'll see what I can do. Be careful Dash."

Sonic takes the cuffs and starts sneaking behind Igor. Shadow had already been shot and was taken to the hospital. Igor had gotten Shadow's left thigh and Shadow had nearly bled out on the way to the hospital.

Dash walks through the crowd and crosses his arms. "You called for me Igor?"

The 16 year old smiles. "Hello Dash. As you can see I've got the Defense Department under my control. I also have this .300 caliber molecular blasting ray at my disposal. It's one of the secret projects I found in the building. One blast and Tails here becomes part of the atomic universe."

Dash rolls his eyes. "You sure about that? It looks like a prop to me."

Tails, who looks unusually calm for being a hostage, sighs. "It may look and sound real Igor, but it's a fake."

Igor presses the gun against Tails' head. "Shut up. I'll determine if it's a fake or not, and I'll try it out on you."

Igor pulls the trigger and... Nothing happens. Igor frowns. "What the-!"

Sonic knocks him down from behind and puts a foot on Igor's back. Removing the fake gun from Igor's hands Sonic quickly uses the new cuffs and secures both sets. Igor struggles to break free but is unable to.

Tails smiles and looks at Sonic. "Nice job Sonic. The handcuffs are a true success."

Igor growls. "I'll just escape again!"

Chief Parkinson walks over and picks Igor up. "Not this time Igor. Your cell in Prison Island has been upgraded just for you. The only opening in there now is the dinner slot in the door. Other than that, carbon-steel will be your company."

Igor is taken to the upgraded underwater cell and Sonic looks at Dash. "Nice job Dash. You're officially a world hero now."

The crowd scatters and Tails is allowed to take the rest of the day off.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

Dash is busy laying on the couch with Dayna, Crystal, and Angelica crawling on him. Monica makes sure the babies don't fall off while they enjoy crawling on their father. Dash had just gotten home from an interview and was just happy to have a break from the publicity that came with being a world hero.

Sonic looks at him. "Dash, did you know that was a fake gun?"

Dash chuckles a little. "Not at all. I was making it up and I honestly thought Uncle Tails was just playing along. He told me later that the real gun was in a secret part of the building."

Amy comes in and joins Sonic in the recliner. "I'm glad you're okay Dash. Problem is, what if Igor escapes again?"

Dash sits up with Dayna in his arms. "I think he'll have a hard time escaping from a carbon-steel cell with only a two inch high gap in the door."

After a few hours Dash takes his family back to his own house. Sonic and Amy begin planning their 25th wedding anniversary trip and decided to spare no expense this time.

_**-That night-**_

Dash comes into his room and finds Monica already in bed waiting for him. "Dash? Will we have to worry about Igor anytime soon?"

The lavender hero shakes his head and climbs in bed, snuggling Monica to him. "He'll be in jail for a long time Monica. I think we'll finally be able to live in peace for a while."

Monica nods and lays her head on Dash's chest. "Good. I think you can use a break from saving the world anyway."

Dash nods and closes his eyes. "Yeah. We can finally live normal lives."

Dash and Monica sleep peacefully and begin their normal lives the next morning.

**NOTE: Thank you for reading the SonAmy Story Threequel. This is the end of my SonAmy writing for a while. Please leave a review. I own the story, Chief Parkinson, Doctor Alnilam, Igor, Roxanne, Caleb, Dayna, Angelica, Crystal, Lucas, Matthew, Samuel, Dash, and Jenna. Reverend Spolowicz is based on a real person, and special thanks to them. Monica and Zachary are provided by DashSonic12 (from DeviantArt). Lily provided by Samantha27. Nathaniel is provided by Holospartoi258. Delilah is provided by Sonamyfangirl13. Melannie belongs to 4everbacon. Sonic, Amy Rose, and all characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by Sega and Team Sonic. **


End file.
